A Third Chance at Life
by Lumias
Summary: After Kikyo is killed by Naraku the second time, she gets one last chance in the present thanks to a gender changing pigtailed martial artist
1. Chapter 1

A Third Chance at Life

Prologue: Soul's Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's notes: Not much to say here yet, this is a crossover with Inuyasha. If that's not your thing then I suggest not reading. The beginning of the story will be before Saffron and the failed wedding, but after that unless I do a flashback it will all be after these incidents. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Other then that all I have to say is hope ya like the story.

'I'm dying again?' Kikyo thought as her body fell towards Naraku's deadly miasma. Kikyo's mind screamed in agony when her body hit the noxious liquid and her body disintegrated. The spirits that sustained Kikyo's life also were succumbing to the miasma and being destroyed as they tried to break through the surface, however two wisps of the soul energy that had been take from Kagome for Kikyo's rebirth managed to break free. Two soul collectors zoomed towards the miasma intent on saving what they could of their mistress. One collector and the wisp it aimed for were destroyed when the miasma surged upwards. The other collector grabbed the final piece of Kikyo's essence and despaired. The soul was damaged and without a body of flesh and blood it could not be repaired, even a new clay body and other souls would not help as there was not enough of Kikyo's base soul left to control the other spirits. Doing the only thing it could think of the Soul Collector flew towards a small cave and kept the soul alive by forcing it into hibernation with the collector where it would wait for an eternity unless someone disturbed it.

"Ranma, we'll stop here for the night" Genma shouted as he points to a small cave. "I don't think my old friend Soun Tendo would appreciate us appearing in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you still never said why we were going there, when we should be in china trying to find a cure for our curses." Ranma grumbled.

Genma spluttered "Umm, yes well get in the cave before it starts ra-" a crack of thunder interrupted and the sky decided to Unleash a torrent of rain upon them. "-ining, too late." Said the sign that a martial artist turned panda was holding. Genma lumbered into the cave and collapsed in the back crashing into a small rock and unknowingly startled a creature out of a long hibernation.

"Worthless old man" Ranma muttered before he to fell asleep. Unknown to either martial artist a small serpent like creature scanned the area, as it's gaze came upon Ranma it would have smiled if it was capable of it, for it knew that a being with two different bodies and excess life energy might give his mistress the chance it needed to be whole again. The collector sped towards the young girl/boy and forced Kikyo's soul into him/her, no one the wiser, and as Ranma gained strength and life energy the speed at which the soul healed magnified.

Kinda short just a prologue though. Loved it, hated it, Read and Review to let me know what ya think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Third Chance at Life

The Voice told me to…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's notes: Well, I decided to write the next chapter right away so I didn't get the chance to read any reviews yet so, I think I'll just head right in. ,Edit Note, I think I fixed the problem with paragraph spacing.

'Hmm, where are all my appointments. No ones come in since Kasumi…' Dr. Tofu thought to himself right before he started dancing with Betty the skeleton.

"Hey Doc you in here?" Ranma said as he entered the front of the office.

'Huh, wha, oh a patient' Tofu thought as he quickly recovered from his Kasumi-itis. Tofu quickly set down Betty and hurried to the front. "Oh hello Ranma, what could I help you with today?" Tofu asked.

Ranma shuffle his feet nervously causing Tofu to raise an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure I should tell anyone this' Ranma thought.

"Ranma is something bothering you?" Tofu asked the edgy teen.

"I um uh well that is…sigh I think I might be going crazy."

'Personally I'm surprised it took this long' tofu thought to himself, out loud he said "And what makes you think that?"

"Can we sit down first? This might take a while." Ranma said.

"Right this way." Tofu gestured to his office and once Ranma was seated began making some tea. As tofu walked towards his desk with the tea he noticed Ranma was staring off into space with a dejected look on his face. "So Ranma, care to talk?" Tofu said startling Ranma out of his thoughts.

"Well umm I've been hearing a voice in my head for awhile now." Ranma paused to look at Tofu who motioned that he could continue. "At first it would just be a twinge when I did something as if letting me know it disagreed or wanted me to continue with what I was doing and I generally tended to ignore it thinking it would go away. Then when I was sleeping I would dream of hearing a voice, but when morning would come I'd rarely remember the words, yet it felt as though the message was still received."

"Can you clarify what you mean by the message was received?" Tofu interrupted.

"Well if I did something really stupid during the day and I had the dream about the voice I'd wake up feeling I disappointed someone important to me. Or in the reverse if I did something really good, especially if it got blown of by everyone else as Ranma just doing his job, after a dream with the voice I would feel great like when someone you care about says good job or congratulates you for doing the right thing. But the dreams I remember the most with the voice start out as the Neko-ken nightmare, I'm back in the pit and those damned beasts are scratching and biting me when the voice shouts out and the cats jump away. I don't open my eyes cause I'm afraid a cat will be standing there tryin to scratch them out again, and that's when I feel it the voice comes forward and just kinda holds me for awhile then she tells me it'll be okay that I'm safe now…"Ranma trails off.

'She, I wonder if Ranma even realizes he just gave the voice a gender' Tofu thought.

"So if you've had the voice for a while, why are you bringing it up now?" Tofu asked.

"Well, it's cause the voice is getting stronger, before I said I only felt twinges while I was awake, recently I started hearing words. When the words first started coming as I was up it be a fragment like someone trying to say something over a phone with a bad connection, but then after the battle with Saffron, Akane still wasn't waking up I had been worried that she wasn't going to come back to life that it had been to late, when the voice clear as day told me how to draw on my spiritual energy for healing purposes and told me to force a little into Akane as focal point to draw her own back. Ever since the voice has been getting stronger and more understandable. There are times I can hear it talking, but it's more like how someone would mumble to itself then talk to another person."

"So what has it been saying at those points?" Tofu prodded. "Mostly it's about the people in the NWC like how she would like to get a hold of that wretch Kuno and show him what would happen to a REAL samurai that failed in combat so often. How she would like to practice her archery on a blind duck when she gets a hold of him," Ranma said before he started got louder, "how I would like to beat Xian Pu and Ukyo down for hanging off of Ranma when they know he doesn't like it, on top of him getting hit because of it. Then there's that Bastard Ryoga who constantly goes on about how honorless Ranma is and how it's his fault that he's seen hell, when it's Ryoga who's the honorless scumbag using a promise Ranma made on his honor as a martial artist to keep him from spilling Ryoga's secret even as he does perverted things, and finally that Spoiled Brat Akane, she got everything she wanted as she grew up, her sisters took care of everything her father did not neglect her as he did her sisters, and because of that she thinks she can do whatever she wants. She insults and beats Ranma for anything and everything. Then even after he saved her from death she still doesn't trust him."

Ranma seethed for a moment as Tofu looked on in shock. "Wha, what the hell was that? Did the voice just talk through me?" Ranma asked

"Ah, yes I believe she did." Tofu said.

"She?" Ranma asked.

"I did not think you had noticed but you referred to the voice as a girl a couple times. When did you first feel the twinge?" Tofu asked.

"Um I think right around the point I got to Nerima." Ranma said.

"In most cases I would say you were hallucinating this voice, but with you getting a curse that turns you female and the voice teaching you things you did not already know, I think it may be because your curse. With your permission I would like to talk to Elder Khu Lon about this." Tofu said.

"If you get her to promise that she won't tell anyone about this and not to use any information to manipulate me into something I don't want to." Ranma said.

"All right Ranma, come back at the end of the week we can talk more then alright?"

"Yeah thanks doc."

Well here's the next chapter hope ya enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Third Chance at Life

A gift from a curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: First off thank you everyone for the reviews, I can't respond individually because I'm pretty sure does not like this so I'll try to answer everyone from the broader topics that came up in the reviews. Thank you for pointing out what I did with the paragraphs, I was ready to smack myself for that. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer and slow things down a bit. To those questioning the pairings or what's going to happen, I'm not entirely sure yet. It could be Kikyo or it could be some one else, I still haven't decided on whether they should share a body for good or eventually break apart. I'm just writing this as the ideas come to me. To those who liked my story and thought it was original, thank you very much and thank you for taking time to review

Ranma began his walk back to the Tendo Dojo, on the ground instead of the fence, still worried about what he told Tofu. 'Guess its outta my hands now, have to pray it doesn't blow up in my face.' Ranma thought 'still its better that someone else knows in case she snaps.'

"Hey Ranma, how's it going?" Hiroshi said as he and his buddy Daisuke walked towards the troubled teen.

"Oh hey guys." Ranma said to the two semi-perverts.

"Something bugging ya?" Hiroshi asked.

"Cause you look a bit lost." Daisuke chimed in."

"Nah, I'm doin great" Ranma Grinned, "So what are you two perverts up too today."

"I am most shocked that you would dare call two find upstanding young men such as us perverts." Daisuke said in mock indignation.

Hiroshi laughed "Nothing much just hanging out, play some video games, watch T.V., the usual stuff ya know."

"Er, not really never did much of any of that, my usual stuff is training, more training, and avoiding getting pummeled by the rest of the Wrecking Crew." Ranma shrugged.

"Well I think it's about time you start." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, get away from the hoards of people trying to kill or marry you and play some games, it's a good way to mellow out, with none of the nasty side effects you get when you eat drugged food from Kodachi or Shampoo." Hiroshi said

"Why not, I guess I could use the break." Ranma said.

A few hours later Ranma was walking home. Hanging out with those two actually did serve as a good break from everything, Akane's probably gonna be pissed I'm getting home late and I forgot to call, prolly assumes I'm with Shampoo or U-chan.' '_She should trust him more_' 'there it is again.' Ranma thought.

'Ah there he is I wonder what he's been up too all day.' Nabiki thought as she looked out her window 'Well since Akane decided to stay the night by Yuka's I can grill Ranma for information without any interruptions.'

"I'm home" Ranma announced.

"Welcome Home" Kasumi said as she smiled at Ranma, "How was your day?"

"Not to bad, stopped by Doctor Tofu's and then hung out with a couple guys from school, How bout you Kasumi?" Ranma said.

"I had a nice quiet day, thank you for asking, now dinner will be ready in twenty minutes so go ahead and get washed up." Kasumi said.

"Yes, ma'am" Ranma saluted then turned on his heal and strode off causing Kasumi to giggle at his antics.

"So Ranma what were you doing at Tofu's clinic this morning?" Nabiki said from around a corner startling Ranma.

"H-How did you know I went to the Doc's?" Ranma asked worried.

"Just overheard you tell Kasumi is all." Nabiki said, "So what were you doing there?"

"Just a check-up." Ranma said quickly. Nabiki gave a dangerous looking smile causing Ranma to sweat.

"Now Ranma, you know I don't like being lied to right?" Ranma nodded apprehensively. "And you know I am very good at seeing through very lame excuses right?" to this Ranma nodded again as he began to sweat worse then before. "Well then do you want to retract that last statement and tell me what's really going on or do I have to force it out of you?" Ranma audibly gulped, he knew that Nabiki forcing it out of him would not be physical violence, that he could take, what Nabiki could dish out was much much worse.

Ranma sighed, "All right fine, but you can't sell this information or tell anyone else alright?" Nabiki pouted for a second before nodding her head. 'Can't believe I'm doing this.' Ranma thought before he began telling Nabiki what he told Tofu, but leaving out the part about the voice being angry. Nabiki looked at Ranma closely for any hint of deception.

'Well I don't think he's telling me everything, but it's enough… for now anyway.' Nabiki thought to herself. "Everything in your life is chaotic as hell isn't it." Nabiki said. Ranma nodded his head in agreement. "Well let's go eat, we shouldn't keep Kasumi waiting."

"Is that all your going to say about it?" Ranma asked surprised. Nabiki cocked her head in confusion. "I mean about the voice you don't have anything else to say?"

Nabiki smiled at that, "Ranma I have been dealing with the insanity that is Nerima for quite sometime now, and either it's some magic side effect of your curse where the spirit of drowned girl is giving you advice or you've got a case of split personality disorder caused by either your formerly messed up views on women being weak and you then turning into a women or it's been caused by the stress that all the crap that falls on you causes, either way I've dealt with insanity and magic in the past, and I'll probably do it again in the future. Now come on, Kasumi is probably wondering what's keeping us."

As Ranma sat down for dinner he looked around confused the only ones there were Nabiki and Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi where's everyone else at, I don't want the food you cooked them to get cold." "Well our fathers went out drinking tonight" Kasumi said with a slightly displeased look on her face, Grandfather Happosai is still at that swimsuit competition in Okinawa, your mother said she would not be here to night, and Akane is comforting her friend Yuka."

"Comforting?" Ranma asked.

"Oh my I forgot you weren't here when Yuka came over sobbing." Kasumi said sadly.

"What had Yuka so upset?"

"Her mother was hit by a drunk driver." Nabiki said.

Ranma turned to Nabiki, "Is she alright?" "She's alive and stable, but she's still in critical condition, they're not sure she's going to make it."

"So Akane is going to stay the night by Yuka's?" Ranma asked.

"Yes she said she didn't want to leave her friend when she was so upset." Kasumi said, "Anyway no more depressing talk let's eat." With that they all dug in and the conversation switched to lighter topics, but the thought of Yuka's mom never strayed far from anyone's thoughts.

The next day at school Ranma walked up to Akane "Hey Akane, is everything okay with your friend?" Ranma asked.

"Oh hey Ranma," Akane yawned, "She's still really upset, but me and Sayuri stayed up most of the night with her so she has stopped crying."

"Was her Father okay with you being over after what happened?" Ranma asked.

"She doesn't know her father he abandoned Yuka and her mother Yuna when she was four." Akane said, "Miss Yuna is the only family that Yuka has left." They both stayed quiet for a moment

"Oh I almost forgot, here ya go." Ranma said as he pulled out a bento and handed it to Akane, "Kasumi said to give this to you."

Akane smiled "Thanks, I'm starving, I didn't eat anything except some junk food yesterday."

"How bad was her mother hurt?" Ranma asked. "There's a good chance she'll die, but even if she does wake up she will never be able to move like she once did if she can walk at all." Akane said.

"What if they move her to one of the better hospitals in Tokyo?" Ranma asked.

"Yuna's insurance won't cover the cost that a better hospital would charge, and even if they would it doesn't matter until she's stable enough to begin physical therapy." Akane said, "Hey Ranma thanks for the bento, but Yuka and Sayuri are back from the bathroom, I think I should go hang out with her to make sure she's okay."

"Alright Akane, talk to ya later." Ranma said a lot more somber then usual.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly with Kuno only attacking Ranma twice and a run in with The Lost Boy that was ended quickly. Ranma sighed as he lay down on his Futon his thoughts still on Yuka's mother, 'Why is this bothering me so much I barely know Yuka and I've never met her mother, and yet, I feel I should be doing something about this. I wish I could just heal her somehow and fix everything.' _'You might be able to.'_ 'What, the voice?' Ranma thought _'If you want to try we should go now the longer someone remains critically injured the harder it is to heal.'_ 'Who are you?' _'We will talk more later, but we should hurry to heal this woman if that is what you wish to do.'_ "Alright then let's go for." Ranma says softly as he exits the window and roof hops across town.

Ranma made it to the hospital and snuck inside. 'I don't think the doctors would allow me to see her because a voice in my tells me I can heal people so I better just find out what room they got her in then sneak over' Ranma thought to himself. 'There's a nurse station' Ranma walked by and quicker then the eye could see he snatched a clipboard and found out which room was Yuna's.

Ranma snuck in Yuna's room and looked over the woman and saw she was a mess. 'Okay how do I do this?' Ranma thought _'Remember how I told you to heal Akane, well this will be a bit more complicated but uses the same principle, since Akane had been in the healing water all she needed was a spark of spiritual energy to call her own soul back. In this case you will have to spread your spiritual energy through out her body and her own body will then spread it to the damaged areas, remember to summon your spiritual powers instead of your ki you must focus more, Now try it.'_

'Here goes' Ranma thought as he placed his hand on the injured woman's shoulders and began focusing the spiritual energy into the person in front of him. He watched in awe as her wounds healed in front of him. Feeling all the wounds were healed Ranma stopped pumping spiritual energy into the woman and removed his hands. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes

"Who?" Yuna asked weakly still very tired.

"Don't worry about that just get some rest" Ranma said as Yuna fell asleep again. 'Guess this means I'm not just crazy' Ranma thought as he left.

Well here it is hope ya like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A Third Chance at Life

A Conversation and a Project

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Okay I went back and fixed the paragraphs again, I think this is what you meant. I haven't decided on whether or not Ranma will go to the Sengoku Jidai 'did I spell that right?' or not, but when the Shikon no Tama gets mentioned some one will recognize the name. To those who simply offered encouragement or that they like the story thank you very much.

'Let's see I have a few hours till my next patient, now would be a good time to ask Elder Khu Lon about Ranma's condition.' Tofu thought, as he locked up the clinic 'I hope the Elder has some good news, Ranma seems to have enough problems as it is and being crazy would definitely complicate things even more.' Tofu walked into the Nekohanten and spotted his former assistant taking orders for an elderly couple.

"Nice doctor, is good to see you, I take order, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"Good Morning Xian Pu," Tofu said with a bow, "While I would like a beef ramen, it is important that I speak to the Elder."

"Okay, me put on beef ramen and tell Great Grandmother we have guest." Shampoo said, "Please sit down in mean time."

"Great Grandmother, Nice Doctor would like Beef Ramen and talk to you." Shampoo said as she bounded into the Kitchen.

"Doctor Tofu, would like a word?" Cologne asked and Shampoo nodded. "Alright then, Mousse." Cologne shouted.

"Yes?" Mousse said as he strode towards Cologne.

"Take care off cooking, I need to talk to someone, and if you screw up any of the orders because you wouldn't wear your glasses I swear I'll lock you in the cage with out food for a week." Cologne threatened

"Yes ma'am" Mousse said, and then as soon as he was sure she was out of hearing range "Damn Mummy." Crack "Ow." Mousse said holding his head after an old walking stick hit it at high speeds.

"I heard that." Cologne said as she walked in and grabbed her cane and then walked back out.

"So, Doctor, what can I do for you today?" Cologne said as she pogoed up to Tofu.

"I need to talk to you about Ranma, but before we do I needed you to swear on your honor that this isn't used against him in anyway. I promised him that stipulation if I were to talk to you." Tofu said.

"You have on the honor of the amazons that I will not use any knowledge gained today against Son-in-Law in any way." Cologne promised.

"Thank you elder," Tofu said and then told Cologne what happened in his office, "What I was wondering, could the Voice be the spirit of the drowned girl?"

"I don't believe so. I have never heard of anything like this happening to any other martial artists or warriors who fell in the spring. Couple that with the Voice teaching him a spiritual power that only the more powerful priestesses or priests could pull off, and it makes me think he might be channeling a spirit somehow."

"Is that a good or bad thing though?" Tofu wondered aloud.

"I guess it depends," Cologne said, "It would mean he's not crazy at the very least, but on top of that he has gained access to spiritual energy, and he has enough of it to heal, I know of several martial arts techniques that require the use of spiritual energy and have been largely unusable to the fact that most people can't tap into spiritual energy without large amounts of training. It's just not feasible to teach it when only those with incredible natural abilities can ever use it as effectively as one could use ki."

"So there is no advantage to this spiritual energy?" Tofu asked.

"Now I never said that, merely it is harder to train in. It takes much longer to build up reserves for spiritual energy, but you can do so much more with it. It can be just as powerful as ki just without as much destruction. The spiritual attacks I have heard of generally have a focus of some sort and are therefore more refined and precise. Also spiritual energy is far more capable of healing then ki energy." Cologne said.

"I see, can you use any spiritual techniques?" Tofu asked excitedly 'Techniques to heal people those could save so many lives.'

"I know a minor healing spell, but my spiritual reserves are fairly small so it's exhausting to use it." Cologne said. "Oh here comes Shampoo your food."

"Here is too too delicious Ramen nice doctor." Shampoo gushed as she placed his food down.

"Thank you very much Xian Pu." Tofu said politely, "Hmm I could of swore I asked for a beef ramen, ah well pork ramen is good too."

Cologne sighed and stood up, "Sorry to cut our conversation short but I'm afraid I have to go starve a duck, please tell Son-in-Law to visit when he gets the chance I would like to talk to him about this in person.

'Wonder where Akane is' Ranma said as he looked around the classroom. 'Well she did spend the night by her Yuka's house so maybe the hospital called about Yuna getting better and she went with Yuka. Hmm Sayuri isn't here either so that's got to be it.' Bringgggg "Well she's late now" Ranma said to no one. 'Well time to sleep.'

'_You really shouldn't, you wouldn't insult a martial arts sensei by ignoring what he is teaching and just because this isn't as important to you doesn't mean you should be any less considerate to this teacher.'_

"Fine, I'll stay awake" Ranma grumbled.

"Alright class quiet down, I don't want to drain any delinquents today alright." Hinako said sweetly. "Today we will be doing something different, as I am also teaching History for this class, since your history teacher had a nervous break down, we will have a double period about the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan and you must submit a paper between five and ten pages long in proper English and give a short presentation to the class in English. You will be broken up into groups of five, but everyone in the group must speak in the presentation. You have two weeks to get the paper finished, some time in class will be given, but most must be done outside of class." "Now I am quite knowledgeable about this time period and honestly most of the school text books are flawed, so I have a stack of books on the subject that you may use.

The door to class opened and Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri walked into class all of them with various degrees of excitement and shock on their faces. "Sorry we're late sensei, but we were with Yuka when the hospital called." Akane said.

"I see, is everything all right?" Hinako asked already having heard the news about Miss Yuna's accident.

"Yes sensei, everything is definitely all right." Sayuri said dazedly.

"Then what did they call about?" Hinako asked confused.

"It was a miracle," Yuka said "My mother's injuries all completely healed overnight, we went to see her and she was up and moving around like nothing had happened, she swears it was a handsome angel that saved healed her." Ranma blushed horribly at this comment but the only one who noticed this was Hinako who was watching the entire class making sure it didn't become too excited.

'Hmm I wonder…' Hinako thought to herself, 'Well I'll just put him in her group and see if anything happens.' Hinako looked down at a piece of paper and switched Ranma and Gosunkugi's names on the project sheet. "Now quiet down class" Hinako started, "or I'll have to drain you. Since you all have a valid excuse you may take your seats, just get the information on the project from the other people in your group, which I will be announcing right now." Ranma ended up with Akane, Yuka, Sayuri, and Ukyo. Gosunkugi ended up in a group with a stoner two dumb violent jock and a ditz.

'I don't know why, but suddenly I'm filled with the violent urge to kill Ranma Saotome.' Gosunkugi thought to himself.

Ranma was standing with his group during lunch, "So um how do you all want to do this?" Sayuri asked.

"All I know is you better actually help Ranma, you are not going to sit around while we do all the work." Akane said.

"Hey did I ever say I wasn't going to help?" Ranma snapped.

"Well it's impossible to get you to do your own work, so I doubt your going to be helpful in a group." Akane shot back.

"Akane, Ran-chan, calm down." Ukyo said, "We got to work together, and with the way you two argue and the way Akane and I fight sometimes we're going to have to lay some ground rules."

"Hey who put you in charge?" Akane growled.

"I'm not." Ukyo said trying to placate the volatile girl, "It's just we need to work things out now so we don't get into fights later."

"Yeah, alright fine." Akane conceded.

"First, Akane do not hit, mallet or insult Ranma." Akane nearly interrupted in anger here, but Ukyo continued quickly, "second, Ranma do not insult Akane while we are working on this project."

"Three," Akane interrupted, "Ukyo and Ranma are not to flirt or do anything perverted with each other."

Ranma, Yuka, and Sayuri both looked on as Akane and Ukyo conceded to the others demands. "Well there's no way all those rules are making it through this project." Ranma said. Sayuri and Yuka both just nodded in agreement.

"Um, is it all right if we meet at my house?" Yuka asked, "It's just I'm worried about my Mom, and want to be home in case something happens.

"That sounds fine to me sugar." Ukyo said as Akane and Sayuri agreed.

'Crap I better go in girl form, I don't want Yuka's mom to recognize me.' Ranma thought.

'_Why do you wish to keep this from others?' _

'Because my life is complicated enough as it is. Who knows what would happen if everyone knew about this.' Ranma said.

'_Good Point, by the way I could help you with this project.'_

'How so, I mean the powers I can understand, but how would you help me with this?' Ranma asked.

'_I'm from that time so I have quite a bit of knowledge from that time.'_

'Wait your from that time, then you can tell me who you' Ranma was thinking before he was interrupted.

"Earth to Ran-chan, Lets go or we're going to be late for the rest of class." Ukyo said as she lightly knocked on Ranma's skull.

"Huh, wha, oh sorry." Ranma blushed as he hurried to his next class.

"What a goof." Ukyo giggled as she followed after him.

Another chapter is up, it's setting stuff up for the next chapter so I'm sorry if it's a little boring. Still hope ya like and please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A Third Chance at Life

Secrets and a Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, but my disk with the chapter I had planned on posting Monday broke so I had to rewrite it and didn't get it done until after I left the internet access school provides. Thank you to all those who reviewed, please continue to do so, I like reading them and constructive criticism is always helpful. Does anyone know if Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, or Daisuke were ever given official last names? (Or first names depending on whether you're using it in its English or Japanese set-up.) I'm going to use Akagi for Yuka's last name in this chapter, but I will change it if she was given a family name, in the anime or manga.

"You are dismissed." The last teacher of the day said before he darted out of the room.

"Geez, is just me or did all the teachers, besides Hinako that is, really haul ass to get out of here." Daisuke said.

"You didn't hear?" another boy said.

"No what happened?" Hiroshi said as walked up to his friend.

"They found that old fart Yamaguchi in his underwear screaming about demons and such in the teacher's lounge." The same boy said, "I heard he got sent to a psyche ward."

"So that explains why Mrs. Hinako is teaching History as well as English, but that doesn't explain why the teachers fled from the room like we have the plague." Hiroshi said.

"We may not have the plague, but we do have the wards resident Chaos Magnet in our class." A girl said as she gazed softly at Ranma, "The teachers decided that since every strange thing that happens in Nerima is somehow connected to Ranma they will avoid him as much as possible. Like someone as cute and sweet as Ranma would ever do something so awful." Blah blah blah.

"God don't tell me we're paired up with one of the Ranma fangirls." Daisuke moaned

"Oh Sakura is a member of the "I love Ranma fan-club" The boy said.

"Ah dammit," Daisuke moaned "and she was one of the cute ones to, how are any of us supposed get a girl if Ranma causes all the girls to love him.

"There's an "I Love Ranma Fan-club?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, a high school made a fan club to some guy they consider their prince and the girls here decided to the same for Ranma." The boy said, "Sakura here considers herself his number one fan."

"Shut it Ben." Sakura snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Ben said quickly.

Yuka, Sayuri and Akane all put their stuff away quickly, "Come on you two, Yuka wants to get home quickly." Akane hissed at Ranma and Ukyo who were moving at a more sedate pace.

"Right, sorry sugar." Ukyo said as she began to hurry.

'Crap, I still need to turn into a girl first' Ranma thought. "Just let me get a drink of water and I'll be ready to go."

"Oh whatever just hurry up." Akane Grumbled.

Splash

"God you can't even get a drink of water without you getting into trouble can you?" Akane said, "Now we have to wait for you to find hot water to change back."

"Eh, it's not a big deal. I'll just change back later, now let's get to working." Ranma said enthusiastically.

Ukyo, Akane, Sayuri, and Yuka all stared at him in shock.

"You know I'm not sure if I should be more shocked at him not demanding to stay until he changed back." Akane started.

"Or that he actually wants to do the homework." Ukyo finished.

"Hey come on you four I have no clue where Yuka's house is." Ranma shouted.

"Hey boss, you told me to report if Ranma did anything strange so here it is." A mousy girl said as she handed Nabiki a file. "One other thing to note is he purposely transformed into a girl, while getting ready to go work on Hinako's Assignment.

"How do you know it was intentional? "Nabiki asked.

"I saw him purposely splash himself." The girl said.

"Good work Reika, I'll talk to you later.

'Ranma Saotome prepare to be grilled.' Nabiki thought evilly.

Ranma shuddered visibly. "Hey what's wrong sugar?" Ukyo asked

"I don't know, but for a second it felt like I was being stared at by a pack of hungry cats." Ranma said as they walked towards Yuka's house.

"Hey Mom I'm home." Yuka called out.

"Welcome Home Sweetheart." Yuna responded.

"Hello Mrs. Akagi." Sayuri said as Yuna stepped into view.

Yuna sighed "How many times must I tell you to just call me Yuna. Well who are your other friends?" Yuna asked while looking at Ranma and Ukyo.

"This is Ukyo, she owns Uc-Chan's Okonomiyaki." Yuka said, "And this is Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Yuka said, but paused as she looked into Ranma's eyes. 'They're the same shade of blue as the one who healed me… wait a minute Akane's Fiancée is a cursed martial artist who turns into a boy when hit with warm water and from what I hear is incredibly strong, could this girl be the boy who saved my life.'

_'From the way she's gazing into our eyes I think she may have figured it out, or at the very least suspects something.'_

'Great I change sex and this lady still figures it out.' Ranma thought.

"You're the infamous Ranma Saotome then." Yuna said, "I've heard quite a bit about you from around town, is it true you have a curse."

"Um, yeah." Ranma says nervously.

"Well, I won't believe it till I see it, so do you mind showing me?" Yuna asked sweetly.

"Um, well, I'd really rather not." Ranma said as he began pulling on his pigtail.

'What's got him so worried' Akane and Ukyo think at the same time noticing Ranma's nervous habit.

"Listen if you and Akane are lesbians, you don't have to lie about really being a boy with a curse, you will both still be welcome over." Yuna said. 'Sorry about manipulating this, but I need to know.'

Yuka put her head in hands shocked and embarrassed that her mother just said that. Sayuri was attempting to restrain a giggle and failing badly. Ukyo was currently on the ground laughing her ass off. Meanwhile Akane spluttered as Ranma babbled incomprehensibly, both redder then a cherry tomato.

"Ranma you will show her your curse right now." Akane raged.

"But," Ranma started.

"No, buts. Do. It. Now." Akane said as her mallet materialized from thin air.

'_Well Yuna manipulated that well, guess you should have just been honest from the beginning.'_

Ranma sighed in defeat, "I need a glass of hot and cold water.

"Here you are." Yuna said a moment later.

Ranma upended the glass of hot water over his head and turned back into his birth form.

Recognition flashed across Yuna's face. 'It's him' Yuna surged forward and took him into a motherly hug causing everyone to look on in shock. "You were the one who healed me, thank you, thank you so much." Yuna said as she began crying.

"What Ranma you were the one who healed my mom?" Yuka asked. Ranma nodded his head in the affirmative and suddenly he had both members of the Akagi household hugging him as the other three occupants of the room just looked on in confusion.

"Sir I bring troubling news." A tall dark skinned man said as he walked towards a desk covered in shadows.

"**What news is that Vlad?"** A deep voice spoke from the shadows.

"Someone used spiritual energy inside the Nerima Ward, we haven't found any priests or priestess going in or out who could have done it and none of those who would seek to stop you have any clue about your hand in the events that take place in Nerima.

"**Keep an eye out Vlad, we must not let the Martial Artists of Nerima learn of us, they are some of the few fighters in the world that could pose a threat if they were to interfere, before everything was ready."**

"I shall endeavor to make sure they do not learn of us." Vlad said.

"**See that you succeed, after the failure to find the location of the reborn Shikon no Tama, a second set back will not be tolerated."**

"I understand." Vlad said as he bowed and walked away.

"So why did you try to hide the fact that you saved someone's life?" Akane asked awhile after Yuka and Yuna stopped clinging to her fiancée.

"Seriously Sugar, it's something to be proud of." Ukyo said.

"I know, but my life is already chaotic and I can't really explain how I got this spiritual power, because I don't understand everything myself. I just don't want everyone knowing about it." Ranma said.

"Well I can understand that with all I heard about your life so neither me or Yuka will say anything to anyone. Right hon?" Yuna asked Yuka.

"Right, there's no way I'll spill your secret after what you did for us." Yuka said.

"You know ya can count on me Ran-Chan." Ukyo said.

"Well I can see how a lot of the jerks we know would try to manipulate you and you did help Yuna so I'll keep it a secret as well." Akane said.

"Thank you for helping my friends Ranma, My lips are sealed." Sayuri smiled lightly.

"Thanks it really means a lot to me." Ranma said.

"Well I guess we didn't get much work done." Ranma said with a sigh as he walked between Ukyo and Akane.

"Yeah well I was read a little into the book we got from Mrs. Hinako and I think we must have grabbed a book on mythology instead, it talks all about demons wandering the land in that time and how people dealt with them. I mean how are we supposed to write a historically accurate report with this crap." Akane ranted.

'_Very easy actually.'_

'What do you mean by that? Akane has a point.' Ranma thought.

'_Apparently your little teacher knows more about what the sengoku jidai really was then most. Demons really did wander the land in that time.'_

'How do you know this?' Ranma questioned.

_'I was originally from that time period, my name was Kikyo, I was a priestess who was murdered by a shape shifting demon. I was given a second chance at life fifty years later, but I was slain by the same demon, I had underestimated him. I guess in my second death part of me survived falling into Naraku's miasma, and then for five hundred years I lived in darkness nothing to touch, nothing to feel, I was all alone…but then my soul came in contact with you about a year ago, and I've been inside you ever since.' Kikyo said._

'How come in those five hundred years you didn't join with another body?' Ranma asked.

'_The only reason I was able to join yours is because you had two bodies but only one soul between them. You see I was able to be brought back from the darkness because of your curse. I know I never asked, but I wasn't in a place to really do so.' Kikyo said._

'Hey if my curse was able to help you, then maybe it's not so bad after all. Who knows we maybe able to find away to break apart to where you keep the girl body and I keep the boy.' Ranma said.

"Ranma's really out of it." Akane said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah it's like he's following us on auto-pilot." Ukyo agreed.

"I can't believe the baka was going to keep the fact that he saved Yuna's life from me." Akane said.

"Ran-Chan definitely surprised the hell out of me when he mentioned using a spiritual power." Ukyo said.

"What do you mean he use that all the time." Akane said.

"No he uses Ki, not spiritual energy to fuel his attacks. I don't know much about spiritual energy but I do know that a louse like Genma couldn't have been the one to teach Ranma even the basics. It's an entirely different type of energy. Ukyo said.

"Well here's where we split up." Ukyo motioned towards Uc-Chan's. "Night Akane, tell Ran-chan I said good night as well.

Ukyo walked away leaving Akane in the sole company of the zonked out Ranma.

"Baka." Akane said warmly as she glanced at Ranma.

Well here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A Third Chance at Life

Starting Tasks and a Talking Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, the holidays meant I had no access to school computers, and my home computer decided it wasn't going to let me upload any chapters. I think I responded to all my reviewers through the reply button, if I didn't I'm very sorry. As always Thank you for the reviews.

"We're home." Akane called out.

"Welcome home." Kasumi said cheerily, "I just finished cooking dinner so why don't you two get washed up while I set the table."

"Dinnertime" Ranma shouted, the mention of food interrupting his mental talk, as he ran upstairs to get ready.

"Oh my, Ranma must be hungry today." Kasumi said.

"Is there ever a point when he's not?" Akane asked.

"Sure, when ever you do the cooking little sis." Nabiki teased as she walked by.

Akane jumped and growled at the same time, "Don't sneak up on me, and there is nothing wrong with my cooking." Akane snarled.

"Then why did the courts order you to cease from cooking." Nabiki said.

"It's not my fault the store sold things that were dried out demons that looked like food." Akane shouted.

"Akane it was a shop for the occult with big signs saying 'Dried out demon, makes an excellent snack, not liable for any damage demons cause', right over the damn things."

Akane sniffed angrily and walked away.

"Now Nabiki that wasn't nice." Kasumi said. 'True though'

"Where's Ranma" Nabiki asked.

"I believe he's getting washed up for dinner."

"Thanks Kasumi." Nabiki said as she started up the stairs.

'Food food food' Ranma thought happily as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ranma I have something I need to speak to you about." Nabiki said with a grin.

'Shit shit shit' Ranma thought. "About what." Ranma asked.

"Just wondering about how your group assignment is coming along and why you turned into a girl to start it." Nabiki said sweetly.

"Well I'm more comfortable studying and doing school work as a girl, kinda like when I eat ice cream." Ranma said.

"While what you just said does sound like you were telling the truth, I know you're holding out on me. I suggest not doing that, after all we have been getting along so well lately and I'd hate to have to ruin that to get the information I need." Nabiki said

"Alright, but no selling or giving away this information." Ranma said.

"Hmm, this is the second time in two days you're demanding I not sell information. So I will concede only if what I hear is linked to the first discussion."

"Alright, basically after I found out what happened to Yuka's mom, I went to the hospital and healed her using abilities taught to me by the voice, who is really a long dead priestess named Kikyo. So when we went by Yuka's to start the assignment I turned into a girl so Yuna wouldn't recognize me. It didn't work." Ranma said.

"You have the ability to heal now, that's pretty amazing. I would suggest talking to Dr. Tofu about this." Nabiki said. "Now let's go eat I don't want to keep Kasumi waiting."

1111111111111111111111111111

Ranma looked around the table as he sat down, Once again The Letch, the idiots, and his mother were absent. "Is pops out getting drunk again?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, so is Father." Kasumi said a small amount of anger in here voice.

"Um, well they're loss then, this food looks fantastic." Ranma said as he surveyed the meal Kasumi laid out.

"Why thank you Ranma." Kasumi smiled and her cheeks tinged pink, "and all of you feel free to eat as much as you like, if they won't eat dinner with the rest of us, then they can fend for themselves."

"Hehe, Kasumi what's got into you." Nabiki grinned.

"It's just so frustrating, if they weren't going to be here for dinner they could have said something, at least Grandfather Happosai and Auntie Nodoka told me they would be out of town for a while. Those two have no excuse." Kasumi said.

"They shouldn't be out getting drunk every night anyway." Akane agreed.

After that dinner went by quietly everyone engaging in small talk and enjoying the delicious meal made by Kasumi.

11111111111111111111111111

"Hey teach, I think the book we grabbed was a fiction one by mistake." Hiroshi said as he walked up to Hinako.

"Ah I can't believe I forgot to talk about the books yesterday." Hinako said as she walloped herself on the head "How could I have such a short attention span and, Oh my god is that Pocky." Hinako shouted as Daisuke walked past. "Gimme gimme."

"Here you can have it all." Daisuke said as he handed a tin over. "I'm really not a big fan of it."

"Um, Teach, Ms. Hinako" Hiroshi tried to get back the teachers attention as she shouted about the greatness of Pocky.

"Huh, oh, what was I talking about." Ms. Hinako asked after she set down the tin of pocky.

"About your short attention span and something about our books for the assignment." Hiroshi said.

"Oh That's right, Alright class listen up, while these books sound like fiction they are not. During the feudal era of Japan demons walked among the people of earth, to this day there are still demons in existence, but they no longer move around as freely as they once did. They hide what they are to protect themselves from human prejudice. So whatever is in the books is correct, it's just not widely accepted because most of the world doesn't believe in magic or the supernatural. Living in Nerima it shouldn't be hard for anyone here to believe in magic." Hinako said and the class all nodded in agreement. "I will give you the entire class time to work on the assignment because of my mistake, but after today most of it will have to be done outside of school."

"Ranma, Ukyo over here." Yuka called out.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sayuri asked.

"How about for the class period we each take a book and write out things that seem important or interesting and tonight we can compare and get started on the main writing, cause the class rooms gonna be too loud to discuss things." Ranma said.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea, how did you come up with it Ranma." Akane asked

Ranma pouted causing Ukyo to laugh. "Ranma's idea seems to be a good one, and unless anyone has any objections I say go with it." Ukyo said.

"I'm going to go ask Ms. Hinako a question real quick then I'll get started." Ranma said as he walked to the teacher's desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Ranma." Hinako asked.

"Is it alright if I put in information that's not in the books, into the paper." Ranma asked.

"So long as it's true, but I must ask why, it's not like you to go out of your way for an assignment." Hinako said.

"Well I have another very detailed source of information about what demons and the culture and living conditions were like back then." Ranma said.

"Then by all means go ahead, and keep up the good work." Hinako said

11111111111111111111

"Well our paper is coming along pretty good so far." Sayuri said. "We have a lot of good detailed information, it's all relevant to the assignment, it's broken apart into sections, and the introduction is done. I think we should call it a day here and just come back at it tomorrow.

"Yeah it sounds good to me Ranma and Akane are getting to annoyed with each other so it might be best to stop while we're ahead." Yuka said.

"Alright that means I can let Konatsu have a break before the dinner rush comes in so it sounds good to me." Ukyo said.

"Whatever." Akane said as she grabbed her school bag and stormed out.

"What's she so pissed about." Ranma asked.

"I don't know, she was edgy all day. Maybe it's her time of the month." Yuka said causing Sayuri to gag on soda.

"No her period's not for another week." Ranma said with out thinking.

Crickets chirp

"Why exactly do you know when it's her period." Ukyo asked.

Ranma's face turned bright red, "Well, apparently when girls live in the same house their periods have been known to synchronize."

"Oh so that just means you know all the Tendo's cycles." Ukyo said angrily.

"The only reason I know is cause my girl form's on the same cycle." Ranma said his face going even redder the before.

"…Your girl form has a period." Yuka said in shock.

"Yes." Ranma said quietly.

"You poor dear" Yuna said as she walked into the room. "That probably scared the hell out of you the first time it happened."

"I'd a probably had a heart attack trying to figure out what was wrong if Kasumi hadn't explained it to me." Ranma said. "After going through that once made me realize one thing my father had taught me my whole life was very wrong. Because women are not weak."

1111111111111111111111

'Hey Kikyo you were pretty quiet today is something wrong?' Ranma thought as he laid on the roof of the Tendo home.

'_No I'm alright just wondering about what happened back in the feudal era, if Inuyasha had managed to protect his friends, if he was able to defeat Naraku.'_

'You mentioned Naraku before but you didn't go into many details and you never said anything about an Inuyasha before, do you want to talk about it.' Ranma thought to Kikyo.

_'I guess I should tell you about myself, During my first life I was raised in a little village and trained as a priestess. I had more spiritual energy and control then anyone else and I was able to kill demons with a single shot of my sacred arrows. So when a guardian was needed to protect a mystical jewel called the Shikon no Tama I was the one they called upon. At the age of fourteen I became guardian to the most powerful spiritual artifact in existence, Demons and greedy humans were constantly attacking me and my village to gain possession of it. One day I heard a rumor that a rather well known half-demon named Inuyasha was coming after the stone so he could become a full demon.'_

'Why did he want to become a full demon.'

_' Because half-demons were treated horribly by both the demons, for they see humans as inferior, and the humans, for they see demons as monsters, anyways. Generally when a demon came after the stone I would kill them to protect the villagers because it's to dangerous to let even an injured demon escape if it's hostile. Inuyasha had made a name for himself among the people though even if he didn't know it. He was well known for jumping to a human's aid even if the human had been mean or cruel to him. He kept up a gruff angry exterior, but underneath it he was very kind hearted._

_ When he came to steal the jewel he didn't try to hurt anyone he just tried to grab it and run, so rather then kill him I let him go with a warning. He tried a few more times, but still he never tried to hurt anyone, so I always let him go. One day my sister was wandering in the woods picking medicinal herbs when a lesser spider demon attacked her. Inuyasha saw what was about to happen and jumped in and saved her. The next time I saw him he was sitting in a tree probably trying to steal the jewel again. I called him down to talk to me. After awhile the two of us fell in love, he was going to ask for a pure wish, a wish to become human on the shikon no tama and we would have been able to live together as normal people rather then as a priestess and half-demon who could never show weakness._

_ On the day we were to use the Shikon no Tama the Demon Naraku who was born from the soul of a crippled thief, and a swarm of demons tricked us. He was a shapeshifter and he attacked me from behind and mortally wounded me whilst wearing Inuyasha's form. Then in my form he attacked Inuyasha after placing the Shikon no Tama he took from me back in the village. Inuyasha in a rage since he believed he was betrayed attacked the village and set it aflame and stole the jewel from where Naraku had put it. By this point I had dragged my injured body back to the village and saw Inuyasha the one I had believed to have betrayed me attacking the village. I shot him with a sacred arrow pinning him to a tree, then as I was dying I told my sister to burn the jewel with my body… I do you mind if I finish the tale some other time i…"_

'I understand if you ever want to talk about it I'll listen.' Ranma thought.

'_Thank you'_

Well there's the chapter, sorry it took so long, and sorry for lack of plot development, next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A Third Chance at Life

Commentaries and Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Not much to say since yesterday so all I will say is thank you for reading and please review.

"Hey Ran-chan, Akane over here." Ukyo said as she waved the newly arrived duo to where she, Yuka, and Sayuri were standing.

"What's up?" Akane called out as she got a bit closer.

"I know we're supposed to meet after school to continue the project, but do you all mind if we put it off till tomorrow." Ukyo asked.

"It's not a problem for me." Sayuri said.

"Me either, but what's up." Akane asked.

"Konatsu was felling a bit under the weather, so I'm having him rest up for today, and I got a temp to help me out. However I'm not gonna have someone I don't know running my restaurant without me." Ukyo said.

"This actually works out pretty well for me, I was going to ask if we could put it off as well." Yuka said.

"How come?" Ranma questioned.

"My mother wants to go out for dinner tonight, she invited the whole group too. Sorry Ukyo." Yuka said.

"It's no problem, tell her I said thanks for the offer though." Ukyo smiled.

"What time we gonna meet for dinner?" Ranma asked.

"Seven Thirty, eight, sorry it's so late, but Mom went back to work today." Yuka said.

"Alright works good for me too. I had some stuff I needed to do after school myself so I can get that done and then still go out for dinner. So where we gonna go?" Ranma grinned.

"Not sure just meet at my house around seven thirty I'm sure Mom will have something planned." Yuka said.

"Alrighty, well I'm gonna go call Kasumi on the office phone real quick so she doesn't make something big for dinner. I'll see ya in class." Ranma said as he ran off.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg

"Alright class dismissed, Ranma, Ms. Hinako would like to have a word with you. So if you would please wait until she gets here." The Math teacher said before he turned and ran out of the classroom.

"Sure thing Sensei." Ranma called out to the back of the fleeing teacher.

"Looks like the teachers are all still terrified of being around Ranma." Hiroshi said.

"Hey look Sakura's walking up to Ranma." Daisuke stated.

"Silly fangirl, all she's gonna to do is get Ranma in trouble." Ben said as he shook his head.

"Oh she's a bold one she went for a hand grab." Daisuke commented

"Ah, but Ranma saw it coming and turned to the side and shoved his hands into his backpack." Hiroshi announced.

"Uh oh, to reach into his bag he had to bend over now every female in the class is staring." Ben said getting into the announcer skit.

A short girl in dark clothing walked next to Hiroshi.

"It appears Akane is getting pissed about the attention Ranma's getting from the females of the class." The girl said as her head cocked to the side.

"Oh and I'm sure your staring is helping him out so much Ryoko." Daisuke said.

"Pfft, like one more stares gonna make a difference, besides your one to talk, if he were in his girl form bent over like that you'd be the ones staring." Ryoko grinned.

"She's right you would, and that would probably piss Akane off just as much." Hiroshi said.

"Looks like Akane's ready to blow her stack." Ben commented.

"Oh what's this? Ukyo is calming Akane down" Hiroshi.

"While Sayuri and Yuka are pulling a distraction maneuver on Sakura." Daisuke announced as he watched them waylay Sakura by asking who did her hair and where she got her clothes.

"And here comes Hinako, looks like Ranma managed to escape getting smacked around by Akane for a change. Come on let's go grab our fangirl partner and start working on the project." Ryoko droned.

"Yes ma'am" Daisuke, Hiroshi, and Ben saluted.

"What kinda messed up group did I get stuck in." Ryoko said as she walked after the three.

"Ranma I'd like to talk to you about your performance in class" Hinako said after the rest of the class had left.

"I thought I've been doing better the last few days." Ranma stated.

"You have been, at first I thought it might just be because you're in a group, but other teachers have commented you have been doing better in their classes as well." Hinako grimaced, 'of course the only reason it was mentioned is cause one teacher, thinks you've been switched with an alien and another things you attacked and read Yamaguchi's mind.'

"That's a good thing right?" Ranma asked confused.

"Yes it is, but you may have problems with things from earlier assignments as you were not paying as much attention then as you are now, so if you need help with anything just ask me and I'll help you or get someone who can." Hinako said.

"Thanks Ms. Hinako, you're a great teacher. If I need help you'll be the first one I come to." Ranma beamed causing Hinako to blush.

'Ack bad Hinako no bad thoughts about students I'm not a pedophile… though if something were to happen while I was in this body would he be the pedophile or would I … Ack again bad Hinako stop thinking naughty thoughts.' Hinako thought.

"There anything else you wanted to talk about Ms. Hinako?" Ranma asked.

"Huh, wha, talk about? Oh no nothing at all you may go, and keep up the good work." Hinako blushed.

"Later then." Ranma said as he ran over to the window and jumped out of it.

111111111111111111111111111

'_You were pretty excited about Ms. Hinako offering to help, how come?' Kikyo asked._

'Well I've been doing what you suggested and staying awake in class and some of them, like the history class, are interesting just for itself. The math class can be applied to martial arts at least to a limited degree. The language classes are important because I want to talk better, I mean I'm not as bad as Shampoo, but I've been told I sound like a hick.' Ranma thought to Kikyo.

A warm feeling spread through out Ranma

'_I'm glad you took my advice, it's good to be interested in more then just martial arts.'_

'Your smiling in there aren't you.' Ranma said.

'_Yes how did you know?'_

'Well, after I told you about wanting to learn, a warm content feeling spread throughout my body and it felt like it was coming from you.' Ranma mused.

'_Interesting once we're done with this assignment and have free time after school, perhaps we could experiment on how certain things one of us feels affects the other, but for now I suggest we get to Tofu's so we have time to talk before you have to get ready for dinner.'_

'Sure thing Kikyo, we could probably do it while the assignment is still going on just on days we don't have to meet with the group, anyways your right we should head over to the Doc's clinic.

1111111111111111111111111

"Hello Ranma it's good to see you." Dr. Tofu smiled warmly, "Please come in."

"Thanks, Doc, I know ya said come back at the end of the week and it's only Wednesday, but I got a school project going on and I figure I should tell ya what I learned from the voice, and see what you learned also." Ranma said.

"No problem at all, I wanted to speak with you also." Dr. Tofu said. "I went and talked to Elder Khu Lon after making her promise not to use the information against you. She said there's a possibility that you're somehow channeling a spirit through you, and that's why it's been able to teach you."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I've been talking to the voice and I found out she's a priestess named Kikyo from the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan." Ranma acknowledged. "Oh she also helped heal Yuna Akagi."

"You're the one who healed that lady?" Dr. Tofu asked in shock.

"Yep"

"Holy shit," Tofu cried. "You do realize you managed to completely heal a woman who was in critical condition, most likely wouldn't survive, even if she did she would have been wheelchair bound and mutilated for the rest of her life, and then you say it like it's a secondary thing like a footnote in a book."

"Neat I hadn't realized that I helped her that much." Ranma grinned.

Tofu visibly twitched 'neat, neat is the only thing he had to say about miraculously curing someone.' Tofu twitched again. "Anyways Elder Khu Lon said she would like to have a word with you when you get the chance." Tofu said as he sunk into his seat.

"Alright, thanks for your help Doc." Ranma called back as he rushed out the door.

"Neat?" Dr Tofu muttered as he shook his and placed it in his hands.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sir, I have bad news," Vlad said as he ran his hands nervously through his long Blonde hair.

"**And what news is that?" **

"We have still yet to find the person who used spiritual energy in Nerima, I also believe we may have someone leaking information to one of enemies, the Harmonixer has been seen near one of our labs." Vlad said as his he wrung his massive hands in fear.

"**Do checks on what all my people are doing, order that all our security be tightened, if the Harmonixer interferes, neutralize him if possible, but first priority comes in making sure he does not find anything that could lead him to us, another lab, or any of the events we have a hand in. If you find out who the leak is bring them to me."**

"Yes sir." Vlad bowed and started to leave.

"**Wait a moment Vlad."**

"Sir?" Vlad questioned.

"**If the Harmonixer is sniffing too closely and it's not a coincidence, perhaps we can throw of his scent. Take that worthless book The Émigré Manuscript and put it in some delusional fool's hands that is far from one of our projects. As soon as he notices the signs of it being used he'll take off to that location as quick as he can."**

"Understood." Vlad said as he turned and quickly walked away from his master.

Addendum Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts.

Addendum Author's notes: I have broken down the last paragraph in chapter six so it should be easier to read and I Have changed All the Mrs. Hinako's to Ms. Hinako.

If you know nothing of Shadow Hearts it's not a big deal. Anything from the game that needs to be explained to understand what's going on will be explained in the story, if I decide to use it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

A Third Chance at Life

A Dinner Party and the Long Walk Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's notes: I didn't get any flames or angry reviews for crossing it over with a game. I was kinda worried about that, but I liked the idea so I went with it. To all those who reviewed and Ch33no thanks for pointing out the misspelling of Harmonixer. It will be fixed by the time this chapter goes up.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"You should have put something nicer on" Akane grumbled.

"But this is what I always wear." Ranma protested.

"That's precisely the reason you should have worn something else." Akane snapped.

"I don't have any other clothes I could wear though. Not unless I went as a girl and borrowed yours, and that wasn't gonna happen." Ranma shot back.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Akane shouted.

"Two reasons, reason one they don't fit right in the chest area." Ranma said causing Akane to growl, "Reason two if I get splashed with warm water I'll end up in my guy form in girls clothes."

"Not like it would be the first time your cross-dressing habits came to light." Akane said.

"I am not a cross-dresser." Ranma snapped at the barb.

"Uh huh and all those times you ended up in girls clothing really makes me want to believe you." Akane said dryly.

"Hey there was always a reason behind those times." Ranma said.

"Tell yourself whatever you want to rationalize your being a cross-dresser, but don't make me hear it, besides we're here." Akane said as she stomped up to the door.

"I, but… ah whatever." Ranma grumbled as he followed her.

'What's got her panties in a twist anyway.' Ranma thought to himself.

'_I am not sure what her problem is, and she was acting so much nicer lately too.'_

Ranma jumped. 'Gack, you scared me. I wasn't expecting an answer to the question.' Ranma thought as he tried to calm himself.

'_My apologies I thought that statement was directed at me. I won't do that again.'_

'You got nothing to apologize for I'm just still not entirely used to the idea that I have another person in me, but if you ever have something to say or want to answer something go right ahead even if it wasn't directed at you.' Ranma thought back.

'_I…Thank you, for being so understanding of all this.'_

'Not a problem, I've been through things way weirder then this.'

1111111111111111111111111

"Akane, Ranma come on in," Yuka smile brightly, "Sayuri's already here."

"We didn't make you wait long did we, I was trying to get this baka to dress nicer, but he wouldn't listen and he made us late." Akane said as she glared at Ranma

'Why am I not surprised to hear I'm the one to blame for being late.' Ranma thought to himself.

"You didn't make us wait at all, I got of work a little late so I'm still getting ready, and Ranma looks quite handsome in that outfit I don't see what the problem is." Yuka said as she came out of her room holding a green top in one hand while only wearing a black knee length skirt and her bra.

"MOM." Yuka protested as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What's wrong honey." Yuna asked as she began to pull her shirt on over her head.

"Ranma's right there and you came out clad only in your bra." Yuka cried while pointing at Ranma was gazing intently at the cracks in the ceiling and stuffing tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding.

'_Well that affected you more then it usually does. …No comment huh.'_

'She's an adult I really wasn't expecting that.' Ranma thought as he blushed even worse then before.

'_I'm sure that's the reason.' Kikyo thought back sarcasm dripping through._

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think about it, I'm so used to being able to walk around the house as I get ready. Ranma's the first guy to be in this house since we moved in five years ago." Yuna smiled apologetically as a light blush sprang up.

'_Oh shit, I REALLY hope that was accidental.'_

'Of course it's accidental what else would it be?' Ranma thought back.

'_Um, never mind, it's probably just my imagination. At least I hope it is.'_

Ranma would have asked what she meant, but was interrupted.

"Your not the one who should apologize it's that pervert who was staring that should apologize." Akane said while glaring at Ranma.

"Now now, it's not his fault I did something embarrassing. Besides considering he's still staring at the ceiling, he must have turned away rather quickly." Yuna stated.

"I guess." Akane grumbled.

"Well, where are we gonna eat." Sayuri asked as she was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to stifle the giggles the whole incident caused.

"I was thinking going to this multi-national restaurant, it's a buffet style, and one of my co-workers said the food is very good." Yuna said.

"You mean an all you can eat restaurant." Ranma's eyes gleamed and he started drooling.

"I would say that's a yes from Ranma." Yuna said.

"Oh boy he's going to bankrupt whatever restaurant we eat at." Yuka giggled.

"Hahaha, that sounds great. This is going to be hilarious." Sayuri said.

"Hmm, sounds good to me too." Akane said having calmed down a bit.

"Alright then lets, go I had my friend from work put in a reservation for us. Yuna said.

111111111111111111111111111111

"This place is nice." Sayuri whistled.

"Yeah look at all artwork and statues and old weapons. It makes it feel like a museum and restaurant combined." Yuka said.

"That's actually what it's supposed to be, it's actually a very expensive restaurant, but my coworker's family actually owns the restaurant and she got us a very big discount." Yuna smiled.

"You better behave in here Ranma." Akane warned.

"Yes, mother." Ranma stuck his tongue out.

Akane walked off in a huff and got in one off the buffet lines.

"Hm, well lets all go get food and meet back at the table." Yuna said.

"Okay mom." Yuka smiled before she and Sayuri wandered off.

"Aren't you hungry Ranma?" Yuna asked.

"Definitely, just trying to decide where to start." Ranma grinned up at Yuna, "Thanks, for bring me with Yuna, I owe ya one."

Yuna grinned as she watched him run off. 'He owes me one? What a sweetie, guess the fact that he saved my life didn't even register that I might owe him a few more then one.' Yuna's grin turned slightly lecherous as her eyes focused a bit lower on him.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh that food was so good." Ranma groaned as he rubbed his full stomach.

"God how many plates did you eat?" Sayuri asked in awe.

"Not sure I lost track at fifteen plates." Ranma murmured.

"Did you see Yuka, your sitting next to him." Sayuri asked.

"I wasn't paying attention, but it had to be over thirty." Yuka shrugged.

"He had six bowls of salad, eighteen cups of soup, fifty seven plates packed full of food, thirty eight cups of tea, and twenty three bowls of ice cream." Yuna said.

Yuka, and Sayuri looked at Ranma in shock while Yuna took another swig of her tea. "What a pig." Akane cried.

"While I am a bit surprised at how much he ate there was nothing wrong with what he did." Yuna said. "And with how much money this place makes they really didn't take too big a hit from how much Ranma ate."

"I still think we should leave soon, we have school tomorrow, and I'm really tired." Akane said.

"Your right it has gotten pretty late, hmm perhaps we should have drove here after all. It's gotten dark out and The Tendo Dojo is the closest and my house is pretty close after that, but I don't want Sayuri to have to walk home alone." Yuna frowned.

"You can't drive right now any way mom, you've been drinking. I know it wasn't a lot, but you still shouldn't drive." Yuka frowned as well.

"Well I guess I could walk with Sayuri and then go back to the dojo." Akane yawned widely.

"You're looking pretty tired Akane you want me to walk her there instead. That way you can get to bed early." Ranma stated.

"You really don't mind." Akane asked.

"Not at all." Ranma smiled.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane said as she smiled brightly. "Well let's get going then."

11111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Ranma you mind if I run upstairs with Yuka I want to borrow this magazine of hers. Na go right ahead I'll just wait down here with Yuna." Ranma said.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight." Yuna asked.

"Yeah, that was the best food I've ever had from a restaurant. Honestly the only food I've ever had that can compare is Kasumi's cooking." Ranma smiled contently.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, but one day you'll have to come over when I cook, because I'm pretty good at it myself." Yuna said as she led Ranma to the couch. "You might as well have a seat they'll probably be up there chatting awhile."

"Okay. So what is it you do at work." Ranma asked.

"I manage the finances of a Kendo dojo, It's master's family is the one that owns the restaurant, but his wife has been a friend of mine since we were your age so she got me hired there." Yuna said before yawning, "Oh, it seems I'm a bit tired myself."

"You don't have to wait with me, if your tired, go on to bed I can wait here for Sayuri." Ranma said.

"Really, well thank you, you're so sweet." Yuna smiled before leaning down and kissing Ranma on the forehead, inadvertently, maybe, flashing her cleavage right before his eyes. "Have a good night."

"Ah, yeah, a good night." Ranma said dazed and blushing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Akane where is Ranma?" Soun asked.

"He's walking Sayuri home" Akane said tiredly.

"How dare the boy cheat on you by walking your friend home." Genma wailed.

"Now the schools will never be joined." Soun blubbered along with his friend.

"He's walking her home, because originally I was going to, but he noticed I was tired and did it for me." Akane growled.

"Saotome do you realize what this means." Soun asked his friends

"The boy has finally openly did something caring for his fiancée, I'll call the priest." Genma grinned.

"At last the schools will be joined." Soun and Genma both began dancing.

"No ones getting married, you two idiots" Akane snapped as whipped out her mallet and smashed the two into LEO. "Oh my god I hit daddy…You know oddly that felt really good." Akane smiled and skipped off to her room.

'At least it was someone who deserved for a change rather then poor Ranma.' Kasumi thought to herself as began to clean the newly mad mess the hole in the ceiling caused.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for walking me home Ranma." Sayuri stated. "I don't live in the best area and I don't feel safe walking home at night alone."

"It's not a problem, if you ever need me to do it again just let me know." Ranma said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank-aahhh." Sayuri said as she tripped. "Owwie" Sayuri groaned as she clutched her hand.

"Here let me see." Ranma said as he gently took her hand. "That's a nasty cut, and your finger is broken." 'Is it safe for me to use my spiritual energy to heal a little wound like this.'

'_Absolutely, it's much easier to fix a small injury.'_

"Alright I'm gonna try and heal your hand, just hold still okay." Ranma spoke gently.

"O-okay." Sayuri winced as a little throb of pain went through her hand as Ranma clasped it in both his hands. She continued watching as Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. Then Ranma's hands glowed briefly and a warm soothing feeling spread through her injured hand taking away the pain.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt at all anymore." Sayuri grinned. "Thanks for healing my klutzy ass."

"Again it's not a problem, let's just get you home." Ranma smiled back.

111111111111111111111111111111

A short distance away two creatures awakened as they sensed spirit energy. One a demonic being of darkness, resembling a monkey with razor sharp claws, and the other a creature of light in the form of a huge wolf. Their master's orders were clear destroy the one who wielded the spiritual energy, before they could become a threat.

111111111111111111111111111111

Okay that's the chapter. Sorry about the kinda cliffhanger. Hope ya liked the chapter and as always any reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A Third Chance at Life

Fighting Demons and Sayuri's Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Here's the next Chapter, it contains my first fight sequence, so any constructive criticism will be appreciated. As always thank your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Kasumi, did I hear our dear baby sister come in." Nabiki asked as she walked into the living room. "Oh, wait you don't have to answer the hole in the ceiling is definitely Akane's work. So what did Ranma do to set her off anyways?"

"It was Akane who caused the hole, but it was Father and Mister Saotome who were the ones who brought about her ire and were malleted." Kasumi said as she continued to sweep up the pieces of ceiling that fell on the floor.

"Hahahahahahahaha, what a pleasant change, it was someone who deserved it rather then Ranma. So what did he say to it?" Nabiki laughed as she wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

"He's not here, I think Akane said something about him making sure Sayuri got safely home for her." Kasumi stated.

"Oho, reeeeally." Nabiki drawled, "Thanks Kasumi, I believe I need to talk to Akane, Later."

"Hope she's careful, not sure how well she'd take a mallet strike." Kasumi mumbled.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"So sis, what's up, well other then Daddy and the Panda." Nabiki asked sweetly causing Akane to wince.

"Sorry about the ceiling." Akane mumbled.

"Usually I wouldn't be to happy about it, but considering who it was I found it funny as hell, and pretty much worth it." Nabiki laughed, "I am curious though where is Ranma?"

"He's walking Sayuri home, I was gonna do it originally, but I ate too much and it made me really groggy and sleepy, so he offered to take her home for me." Akane yawned.

"Surprised you trusted Ranma to do that usually you jump to every bad conclusion you can when it comes to him." Nabiki declared causing Akane to wince again.

"I'm not that bad, he does act like a pervert a lot, but I know I can trust him with Sayuri. I don't think Ranma would try anything with her and even if he would Sayuri would never go along with it." Akane said.

"I see." Nabiki nodded 'Guess she doesn't realize that her two friends are two of the biggest buyers of pictures of Ranma shirtless.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you have fun Ranma?" Sayuri asked as they continued walking.

"Yeah, what about you?" Ranma asked.

"That was great, I've never been to such a fancy place, my Grandma doesn't have the money to go out to places like that." Sayuri smiled.

"You live with your Grandmother?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, my Mother's dead and my father is…well the less I think about him the better." Sayuri said softly as she shivered and crossed her arms.

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you." Ranma whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who brought it up, didn't mean to be a downer." Sayuri said.

"It's okay, I don't know what happened with you r family, but I can relate to having issues with parents, my father put me through ten years of torture. Now due to a lot of the ridiculously dangerous things he had me do, I'm a great martial artist, but he did a lot of things that are really bad, not the least of which is the Neko-ken. So if you ever want to talk about things I'd be willing to listen." Ranma smiled comfortingly.

"I'd be willing to talk about it, only if you talk about your issues with your parents as well, I don't want to be the only one to spill my life's story." Sayuri said.

"Alright, I guess we don't have time know though, it's pretty late and I think we're getting close to the place you said your place is. So mayb…" Ranma trailed off as he turned around and inspected their surroundings. 'Do you feel that?'

'_Yes and it's something NOT good, it feels like demonic energy and it's filled with malice.'_

"Is something wrong?" Sayuri asked as she looked around nervously.

"Something dangerous is closing in on us." Ranma growled.

"What, why?" Sayuri said.

"I don't know, but whatever it is tainted and malicious, it's definitely something evil and it's definitely after one of us. It, no they are coming straight towards us." Ranma stated as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"What should I do?" Sayuri asked.

"Stay back and if I say run then run and call the Nekohanten and tell Cologne what's going on." Ranma said.

"Alri, what the FUCK is that thing?" Sayuri shouted while pointing at a huge wolf with glowing green eyes.

'_That is a light spirit, but don't let that fool you light is just as capable as being evil as darkness.'_

'I can tell, it's just as malicious as the one that's trying to sneak up behind me.'

A loud screech erupted from behind Sayuri and Ranma as the other demon leaped at them, meanwhile the wolf roared and charged forwards. Ranma reached out quickly grabbing the demonic monkey before it could strike and whipped it at the wolf.

'sneaky bastards.' Ranma thought as he sprung forward at the tangled demons.

"Amaguriken" Ranma shouted as he launched seven hundred punches at the monkey, but if it felt any pain it didn't show in it's soulless black eyes.

"Errrah" the monkey squeaked as it kicked off of Ranma's body and gained room between him and the target.

Ranma moved to charge forward, but felt the wolf switch it's focus to Sayuri.

'shit' Ranma bounded towards the wolf and launched a round house to it's side and felt something in it break at the force of the kick.

'Not that strong thankfully.'

'_Don't underestimate them, they'll have some strong abilities, the wolf may even know healing magic, so finish him quickly, use your Ki against the wolf and spiritual energy against the monkey.'_

"Erraaahhhh" The monkey screeched as it bounded forward to it's allies aid and Ranma felt a sharp burn across his arm as one of it's claws managed to land despite his dodge.

Ranma responded in kind with a side kick to the demons head launching it away before he turned back around and focused his Ki into his palms and launched another hundred punches into the wolf's haunches.

The wolf bounded away and Ranma would have followed, but again he felt the demon he wasn't about to attack switch targets to Sayuri so instead he twisted back around and got of an uppercut that sent the darkness demon flying.

"Aaaawwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo" The wolf howled and he and the monkey both glowed white before the wolf charged forward again..

'_I was right healing magic.' Kikyo noted as the wolf no longer showed any of the injuries Ranma inflicted._

'Damn it, these things are attacking Sayuri too, if they weren't this fight would already be over. But that's okay I'm the best I can still beat them.' Ranma thought building up his confidence. "Moko Takabisha" Ranma shouted as he launched a glowing blue Ki blast at the wolf.

"Arp" The light demon whimpered pathetically as the blast hit and it faded into nothingness.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Sayuri screamed causing Ranma to whip around what he saw confused the hell out of him, Sayuri holding her head and the demonic monkey just staring at her.

'_BLAST IT QUICK, IT"S USING A MENTAL ATTACK.' Kikyo shouted through his mind._

"Leave Sayuri alone you damned monster" Ranma shouted as he in an instance closed the distance between him, then forced spiritual energy into his palms and shoved it through the monkey.

"Erreah" The demon moaned before it to faded into nothingness.

"Sayuri, are you okay?" Ranma shouted as he ran up to her.

"I-it made me watch the night my father murdered my mother." Sayuri sobbed.

"What?" Ranma spoke shocked.

"My father killed my mother after she caught him hurting me." Sayuri said, "and it made me remember the whole night, but instead of me escaping like I did he had me cornered and was reaching for me, I god," Sayuri murmured as she continued to shake as she cried.

"Sayuri it's okay, the demon was trying to hurt you by showing you what you fear, but it's gone now, you'll be okay." Ranma said as he took her hand.

"It's gone?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah I destroyed the monster, so lets get you home okay you'll be safe there." Ranma said as he gently pulled her to her feet.

Sayuri clung to his side still shaking. "Thanks for helping me again" Sayuri whispered.

"For my friends anytime." Ranma smiled causing the shaking girl to calm, smile slightly and blush lightly, but she still didn't let go of his side as they continued on their way to her house.

A Dark presence watched from a distance and swore softly once the two teenagers had left.

'Someone fucked up royally, and Vlad's probably not going to be happy about this.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tendo residence, Nabiki speaking." Nabiki stated as she picked up the ringing phone.

"Nabiki it's Ranma, while I was walking Sayuri home we got attacked by some sorta monsters." Ranma said softly.

"Are you and Sayuri okay?" Nabiki asked worried.

"Sayuri was pretty shook up because of what happened, but she's okay now. I'm gonna be a bit late in getting home though cause I wanna talk to the old ghoul." Ranma spoke.

"Do you think she had something to do with it?"

"No, it's just magic and monsters is her department and she may be able to help me figure out why they attacked." Ranma said.

"Okay, be safe Ranma, I'll call the Nekohanten if anything weird goes down here." Nabiki responded.

"Thanks Nabiki, I will, you be careful too." Ranma said before he hung up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Um sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but this feels a good place to stop. I hope the fight scene was okay and uh, remember all reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

A Third Chance at Life

Talks of Attacks and Trouble for Vlad

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Well, here is the next chapter, hope this one is a little better then the last chapter. A side note to Jetsmillion I'm crossing it with Shadow Hearts not Kingdom Hearts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Old ghoul open up it's important." Ranma called out as he knocked on the locked door to the Nekohanten. Crack "Ow" Ranma winced as he rubbed his forehead.

"To what do we owe the honor of such a late visit son-in-law? Have you finally decided to unite with Shampoo because if so I will let the two of you get started right away." Cologne cackled.

"I was attacked tonight by two malicious demons, I know if there's anyone in the area who would be able to help me identify why it attacked us it would be you." Ranma stated.

"Come in and have a seat I'll make us some tea and you can explain what happened." Cologne said as she waved him inside.

"Xian Pu, Ranma is here and you may sit with us as we discuss an important matter that happened, but mo mention of your marriage tonight am I clear." Cologne spoke in Mandarin as she made tea in the kitchen.

"Shampoo behave self, but is I still allowed to sit next to airen." Shampoo asked.

"Yes, but if you miss behave I'll lock you in the cage with Mousse." Cologne said as she gestured to a cage that held a blind duck that hadn't been fed in a few days.

"Er I behave." Shampoo said as she bounded away from her grandmother.

"Airen is good to see you." Shampoo gushed as she sat attached herself to his side, half siting next to him half sitting on him.

"Ah, Yeah, it's good to see you to Shampoo." Ranma blushed lightly as her cleavage pressed against his arm.

Cologne came out holding the tea. 'Well I did say she could sit next to him, but she ends up anymore 'next' to him and son-in-law is going to be getting a lap dance.'

"So you say you were attacked by demons correct?" Cologne asked to which Ranma nodded, "You don't think it was one of Happosai's do you?"

"No these demons were more evil and filled with malice then anything Happosai has ever summoned, besides I haven't seen him in a while. He's terrorizing the women of Okinawa right now so he shouldn't have any reason to be pissed enough to sic a demon on me let alone two." Ranma said.

"So then you'll want to know why they attacked and if anyone sent them?" Cologne asked.

"Yeah, we could use help in figuring that out." Ranma said.

'We' Cologne thought. "Can you explain the demons in more detail, their attacks how they looked, smell, anything you can tell me about them would be useful?"

"Well the demons were of two different elements. One was a large white wolf I would say six feet tall and glowing green eyes, it was a light element and had the ability to use healing magic. The other was a darkness element, it resembled a monkey with six inch razor sharp claws, it's color was that of a shadow, the only reason I knew it was there is because I could sense them. It's eyes were a soulless black, and it had a mental attack. They were able to think up at least basic strategies as well, I would go to push the advantage on one and the other would draw me back by attacking Sayuri." Ranma explained.

"Who is Sayuri?" Shampoo asked.

"One of Akane's friends and one of my partner's in a class project." Ranma said.

Shampoo opened her mouth to pump her Airen for more information on this 'Sayuri' girl, but a glare from her Great Grandmother silenced her.

"I want you to tell me what you did today, starting from the point you woke up until you first noticed the demonic energy." Cologne demanded.

"Well I woke up, beat on the panda for a few minutes, ate breakfast, went to school, talked with the project group, Yuka's mother wanted to take the group out for dinner, everyone except Ukyo decided to go, because she had to run Uc-Chan's. I had an uneventful day at school. Kuno only attacked me once, after school I talked to Ms. Hinako about my improvement in my classes. Went to Yuka's with Akane to meet for dinner. We all went to this really great Buffet-Museum restaurant. After we ate it was pretty late and we walked, Sayuri lives further away then the rest of us and not in the best area so I walked her home since Akane was tired. Then on the way to Sayuri's she tripped hurt her hand, I healed it, then not long after that the demons attacked." Ranma said.

"What Airen mean healed her?" Shampoo asked.

"Erm, crap." Ranma mumbled.

'_You might as well tell them at this point, she may need to know to be able to help us.'_

'I guess, looks like I didn't do to good a job keeping this secret.'

'_Only cause Yuna is really into your eyes.'_

'Huh?'

'_Nevermind me, just get back to explaining to Cologne.'_

"Well, I kinda have the spirit of a priestess sharing my body and she's taught me how to use my spiritual energy in away that allows me to heal." Ranma said.

'Great more women around Airen now, just what Shampoo need and I not even allowed to beat senseless or kill. This country make no sense.' Shampoo thought miserably.

"Well the only thing I could think of is that the demons were drawn to your use of spiritual powers, Perhaps they felt threatened by it as demons are generally weak against it's power. They also may have been summoned demons with orders to attack any wielder of spiritual energy." Cologne mused out loud.

"But why attack Sayuri also, I mean I'm the one who used it." Ranma asked.

"Yes but you just used that energy to heal the girl, the demons probably sensed it on her and thought she could use it as well." Cologne stated.

"So it was my spiritual energy that caused them to attack." Ranma mumbled dejectedly.

"Well I'm not certain, but it's the only thing I can come up with on the information at hand. Now I want you to go home and sleep, you look exhausted, I'll go look around where the fight occurred and see if I can sense anything else." Cologne said.

"Will you be able to find where I fought I can show you." Ranma volunteered.

"No, I will try and feel it out myself, now I'll talk to you as soon as I find out something. Go home and get to sleep." Cologne said.

"You know if Airen is so tired can share my bed for tonight." Shampoo smiled as she rubbed his arm in between her breasts.

"Uh no, I can get home just fine." Ranma squeaked as he jumped up nearly spilling Shampoo on the floor. "I'll talk to you later.

'You can't buy entertainment this good.' Cologne cackled as Ranma fled from the Nekohanten.

11111111111111111111111111111

'So you think the old ghoul will be able to help us?' Ranma thought.

'_Maybe, if anyone in this area would be able to figure it out it would be her. I think her second thought on why they would attack makes more sense then the first.'_

'How come?'

'_Those demons while mildly intelligent were not like the demons I met, they seem to lack the personality that the type of demons I deal with have. They only made noises, no talking to each other not even in an animal demon tongue.'_

'This could be very bad, I guess I should try and hold back on spiritual energy.'

'_I don't think it matters, if I'm wrong and it was two demons who sensed at just decided to attack we don't have to worry too much about it happening again, If I am right then they already know about our abilities so holding back when it could be useful would only put us at a greater disadvantage.'_

'I see,… Do you think Sayuri will be okay.'

'_Yes she's a strong girl, she should be all right, but if she needs help with something we will be there to help her out.'_

'Yeah, she's a friend if she ever needs any help she has us and Akane, Yuka, Yuna, and even Ukyo to help her out.'

'_That's right, now lets get home, I think we should get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow.'_

'Alright, let's hurry home' Ranma thought as he began to roof hop at a faster speed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Vlad, it's Megumi." A short girl spoke into a cell phone. "We have a major problem she said as she ran her hand through her light green hair.

"What's wrong?" Vlad responded.

"I'm not sure who yet, but somebody broke the orders and set up a summon that hunted the user of spiritual energy rather then just track them." Megumi whispered into the phone.

"Shit, did they manage to eliminate the spiritual user?" Vlad asked.

"No sir, they were beaten fairly easy." Megumi answered.

"Great now we are gonna have someone who can wield spiritual energy poking around Nerima." Vlad spat.

"It gets worse, the one wielding the Spiritual energy was Ranma." Megumi responded.

"WHAT." Vlad shouted causing Megumi to pull the phone away quickly and nearly drop it. "How can Ranma be the one using the spiritual energy, he was never trained in it."

"I don't know that's just what my agent reported back to me." Megumi cried.

"Damn it. Find out WHO broke the order I don't care if you have to torture everyone of your subordinates to figure it out. Then make a report and email it too me. If I'm still alive after I report this to the master I'll read it otherwise my replacement will." Vlad said.

"I'm sorry Vlad, i- do you really think he'll kill you for this?" Megumi asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Probably not, but the master doesn't take bad news well, I'll probably be punished for this." Vlad responded.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll find out who broke the orders and they WILL pay tenfold any pain you are caused." Megumi swore.

"Thanks Meg, one other thing pull out all of the spiritual trackers as well, I don't want one falling into enemy hands and somehow have them tracked back to us." Vlad said a bit softer.

"Already taken care of, I issued a priority order, as soon as my agent came to me last night. All have been recalled." Megumi said.

"Good job kid." Vlad responded before he hung up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Akane yawned and stretched as she woke up. 'Don't wanna wake up Akane thought as she glared at her alarm clock. 'Well guess I should go get ready for the day.' Akane thought as she walked out of her room.

"Hey Akane I need to talk to you." Ranma said from behind Akane causing her to jump.

"Don't sneak up behind me." Akane glared at Ranma before she realized something, "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's cause I need to talk to you, Last night when I was walking Sayuri home we got attacked by demons and she got hit with a mental attack that made her relive the day her mother was murdered." Ranma said.

"What, oh my god is she okay?" Akane asked horrified.

"She was doing better by the time I left, but she's probably a bit mentally weak right now and a bit clingy, so I'm letting you now she may need you and Yuka to help her out today. I-I'm sorry I didn't protect her better." Ranma said as his head sunk.

"Ranma I am mad right now, at who I'm not really sure, but while you may piss me off sometimes I know you would do your best to protect her so I know whatever happened last night you did everything you could to protect her." Akane responded. "So let's get going so we can make sure Sayuri's okay."

"Thanks Akane." Ranma said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the next chapter hope ya enjoy it. And as always all reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

A Third Chance at Life

Torture, Interrogations, and Naps

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's notes: Well here is the next chapter, to aondehafka I'll try and make sure to keep Shampoo in the right type of speech pattern depending on what language she is speaking. As all ways reviews are appreciated.

11111111111111111111111111111111

'I hope everything stays calm today, Sayuri's gonna be a bit messed up after what happened.' Ranma thought as he walked to school with Akane.

'_We will just have to wait and see.'_

"Hey Sayuri you okay? Akane asked as she saw her friends pale face.

"Ranma, Akane." Sayuri exclaimed as she jumped toward the two and hugged the both of them.

Ranma cringed when he felt her body quake with fear. "Are you okay?" Ranma echoed Akane's question

"Every time I fell asleep I had nightmares about what my father did and tried to do." Sayuri sobbed.

"You didn't get any sleep?" Akane asked while looking uncomfortable at being hugged.

Sayuri grunted in the negative as she sunk further into the hug.

"Don't worry we're here for ya." Ranma said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey ran-chan what's up?" Ukyo said as she hurried towards her friends, "Is Sayuri oka-gwahh" Ukyo grunted as Sayuri pulled her into the hug. "Wha- what's going on" Ukyo blushed as she was squeezed into Ranma and Sayuri.

"After dinner last night I was walking Sayuri home and we got attacked by demons." Ranma said causing Sayuri to shudder.

"What are you both okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Ukyo asked.

"It attacked my mind." Sayuri whispered.

"Don't worry Sayuri, if you need anything feel free to ask." Ukyo said as she patted Sayuri's back awkwardly.

"You feeling any better Sayuri?" Yuka said as she walked out of the school.

"A little." Sayuri whispered and Yuka came up and joined the group hug.

"How do you know what happened?" Akane asked.

"Sayuri called my house and asked if Mom could drive us to school she told us what happened last night." Yuka said as she looked towards Ranma, "You saved another person I care a great deal about, thanks Ranma."

"I don't know I should be thanked for this one, the demons attacking might be my fault. Cologne thinks the demons might have been attracted by the spirit energy I used to heal her hand." Ranma squirmed.

"It's not your fault, all you did was heal me and then protect me, and I think Yuna's comment about you being an angel is right." Sayuri said causing Ranma to blush and Akane to give a brief frown.

11111111111111111111111111111

"Hey look at that." Hiroshi said while pointing at the group hug.

"How does he do it, I mean seriously does he excrete some sort of pheromone that attracts women to him?" Daisuke moaned.

"It would explain a lot of things, but that hug looks to be less for fun and more for comforting, Sayuri looks kinda upset." Ben responded.

"Well then I'm sure she could use another person in that group hug to cheer her up." Sakura said as she gazed intently at Ranma and licked her lips.

"I don't thing so blondie, that hug looks to serious for a fangirl to but in." Ryoko said as she comes up and began to drag the girl away. "Come on you three lets get to class."

"Yes, Ma'am" The three boys say as they begin to follow.

'What am I a captain or something?' Ryoko thought. "Don't call me Ma'am" Ryoko grumbled.

"Yes Ma'am." The three say in unison causing Ryoko to twitch.

"Just a little hug please, he just looks so scrumdidlyumptious today please." Sakura wailed causing Ryoko to twitch again.

'Urge to kill rising, self-control fading, NO I must not kill my classmates that would be horrible, I'd fail the project for sure.' "JUST GET INSIDE." Ryoko snapped.

"Yes ma'am" All four of her teammates said before running in the building causing Ryoko to groan.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Master we have a major problem." Vlad said as he stepped into a darkened room. "Master are you in here?"

Shink a sword hummed as it was pulled from its scabbard. **"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for your incompetence here and now."**

"Master?" Vlad stuttered as he felt the swords blade caress his back without piercing his skin.

"**I can only assume you screwed something up in Nerima yet again, just like you screwed up finding the Shikon no Tama. So tell me what task did you fail in THIS time because all you seem to bring me is bad news." **The deep voice asked as it pushed the sword a bit deeper.

"I am sorry master, someone broke orders and set hunters instead of trackers to find the Spirit user. They attacked the wielder of the spiritual energy, it was Ranma Saotome" Vlad stated before he felt the sword cut deeply into his back.

"**Who broke the orders?"**

"We are unsure at this time, Megumi is investigating who did it at this very moment." Vlad said as he ignored he pain the master was inflicting on him.

"**Megumi has failed me numerous times as well, actually as she is the ranking member in Nerima right now, she is the one who failed. I believe she should be punished for her failures as well."**

"Master this was all my fault not hers, while I am not there at the moment Nerima is my responsibility. Therefore any punishment that needs to be dealt should solely come upon me." Vlad said as he kept his face neutral.

"**Are you just trying to protect her or do you actually believe that I wonder? Hmm no matter, you are technically correct about Nerima being your responsibility so all the punishment shall fall upon you as you wished. It will also be coming back to haunt you continually if the Wrecking Crew learns of us because of this, I will put you through the most horrendous torture in existence. Now lets get started on your punishment" The master brought it's small delicate looking hand to Vlad's face and caressed it gently. "Try not to die."**

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alright people, I believe by now all of you must have heard why I called an emergency meeting." Megumi said as she glared at a group of thirty people of different ages and genders. "One of us broke orders and left two hunters, they attacked Ranma when he used spiritual energy. If the member who did it comes forward they will not be as seriously punished, but if I have to break everyone in this room I will find out which of you disobeyed mine and Lord Vlad's order's and when I find the fool who did so they will wish they were going through the master's torture rather then mine.

All the people fidgeted nervously, but no one came forward.

"So be it, I will discover which of you is the traitor the hard way then if you'll all be so kind as to step into the interrogation waiting room we'll get started." Megumi stated sweetly as she pulled out a box with the words painted in what appeared to be blood, "Little Meg's Torture Kit"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Here you go Akane" Ukyo said as she handed her an okonmiyaki.

"Thanks Ukyo. Me and Ranma were in such a hurry to get here we forgot to grab the bento's Kasumi made for us." Akane said as she nibbled on her food.

"Should I make one for you Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma shook his head no and pointed at Sayuri who was now asleep back against a tree and holding his right arm. "I don't want to move and wake her up." Ranma whispered.

'Ever since this morning she's been holding onto all of us a lot, but him the most, I hope it's just cause she feels safest with him.' Ukyo thought worriedly, 'either way it doesn't matter right now she needs help, if it's anything more then just feeling safe I just have to deal with it, cause she needs help not one of her friends getting mad at her.'

'This is comfortable.' Ranma thought as he just sat back and listened to the group make small talk.

'_I'm surprised you think that there is a girl hanging off your arm.'_

'Yeah, but Sayuri isn't trying to get me to marry her or anything she's just a girl who's a friend.'

'_If you say so.' Kikyo thought back._

'I'm so sleepy' Ranma thought.

'_Yeah well you didn't get much sleep yourself between worrying about Sayuri and the Neko-ken nightmare you had last night.'_

'Thanks for helping me out through those.' Ranma thought sleepily.

'_Your welcome Ranma, Sweet dreams.' Kikyo thought as she felt Ranma drift off._

"Look Ranma fell asleep too." Yuka said as she giggled at the site causing Akane to look over and shoot Ranma a dirty look.

"Hm lunch period is almost over." Ukyo said as she looked at the clock.

"Should we wake them?" Yuka asked.

"We have too." Akane said with a slight smile. 'Time to get Ranma off of her, I don't like the way he's taking advantage of her while she's upset.'

"No let's just let them sleep, they're both exhausted, I'm sure if we explain about a demon attack to the teachers they will be happy to have Ranma out of class and Hinako will understand he's not ditching for no reason." Ukyo said even though she didn't like the idea much.

"Wait you want to leave Ranma alone with a girl while they are asleep and basically hugging." Akane stated incredulously.

"No I don't want to, but Sayuri isn't having nightmares because she feels safe sleeping next to him, and I trust Ranma not to do anything to take advantage of her, so I think they should sleep because they both look like they need it." Ukyo said.

"I agree with you Ukyo, but will they be safe out here?" Yuka asked.

"I'll pay Nabiki to have someone watch them and make sure to wake them if any problems appear." Ukyo responded.

"B-but." Akane spluttered.

"Come on Akane they'll be fine, and they both do look exhausted." Yuka pleaded as he pulled a puppy dog look on Akane.

"I-I guess." Akane blushed "Just quit with the puppy look." Akane said as jumped up and walked up to the school.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you want me to have one of my girls wait outside and make sure no one sneaks up to attack them or give them a warning if she can't stop the attacker." Nabiki said.

"Yeah, Sayuri didn't sleep because of nightmares so she needs to rest and for some reason she isn't having them next to Ranma." Ukyo whispered.

"Ranma had nightmares last night as well." Nabiki stated.

"Really, how do you know that?" Ukyo asked.

"Kasumi and I both heard him, it was about the neko-ken training." Nabiki said.

"How much to get one of your girls to watch them?" Ukyo requested.

"No charge, after what happened last night I figure I should give him a little break, but I am going to have my associate take a picture or two of them like that. Don't worry we won't make it look dirty, it's just too cute not too though." Nabiki smiled over at the two sleeping teens.

"Alright thanks Nabiki." Ukyo said.

"Just don't tell anyone about my generosity, it would ruin my image." Nabiki responded causing Ukyo to grin.

"My lips are sealed." Ukyo laughed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the next chapter, All reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

A Third Chance at Life

Lunch with the Teacher and Megumi Starts Round Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Can't think of anything to say here, Read and review, hope you enjoy the chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Huh where am I?" Ranma yawned and looked around.

'_You fell asleep during your lunch break. Try not to move around to much though Sayuri is sleeping on your arm remember.'_

'Oh yeah, how long have I been sleeping, it looks like lunch is over, no one else is out here eating anymore.'

'_I'm not entirely sure, but I think you've been asleep for two hours now.'_

'Hmm you're right she still sleeping.' Ranma thought as he looked over to the girl resting at his side.

'_She doesn't appear to be having any nightmares at the moment.'_

'That's good, I guess she just became so exhausted she passed out into a dreamless sleep.'

'_That's one possibility, but who ever said she isn't dreaming. Her eyes seem to be moving behind her eyelids, so there is a good possibility she's dreaming it's just not a nightmare.'_

'Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't think she would be able to have a dream that wasn't a nightmare for a while, I wonder why she isn't having one now.' Ranma thought confused.

'_It could be she feels safe sleeping next to you and that's why she's not having bad dreams.'_

'But why would sleeping next to me make her feel safe?'

'_Warmth from another being often makes us feel safe, especially if it's from a person we trust. You are someone Sayuri trusts and you are an excellent fighter and therefore able to protect her. So it's not surprising she feels safer sleeping next to you then she would by herself.'_

'It's kinda like what you do for me when I dream about the Neko-ken. You come up to me and hold me and it makes me feel a little better, like the dream isn't as horrifying because there is someone there with me.' Ranma thought softly.

'_Correct, only in this case you are making her feel so safe she doesn't even go into the nightmare. Your presence is there before the dream and she is comforted by it.'_

'I wonder why they didn't wake us up when lunch ended, I hope everything is okay.'

'_Well Sayuri looked completely exhausted and I'm sure we were not much better so maybe they just decided to let us sleep.'_

'I don't see Akane just walking away and leaving me alone with a sleeping girl, she would assume I was going to do something perverted.'

'_Yes, she probably would however Yuka and Ukyo were there as well. Ukyo could get jealous as well, but she's a bit more understanding then Akane, she might have said to let you sleep and Yuka would just want her friends to feel better.'_

'She's stirring a bit, I think she's starting to get up.' Ranma thought.

'So comfy.' Sayuri thought as she stretched or tried to before her arm got tangled in Ranma's. "Huh, wha, where?" Sayuri said as she jumped up.

"It's okay Sayuri, you just fell asleep." Ranma smiled at his friends antics.

'Oh my god, I fell asleep on Ranma.' Sayuri thought as her face flamed up.

"Are you feeling okay, your face is all flushed, do you have a fever?" Ranma asked as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead causing her blush to deepen.

"I'm fine, um how long were we like that?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know exactly, but one thing is certain Lunch is over." Ranma said as he looked around and saw the only person in the area was a tall tough looking girl with her back against a tree and camera around her neck. 'One of Nabiki's associates, most likely.'

"Oh no we're late for class." Sayuri cried, "Come on lets g-" bbbbrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnggg the ending bell rang. "Um, does that mean we missed all our classes after lunch?" Sayuri asked.

"Afraid so." Ranma said as already students were streaming out of the building.

"Don't worry neither of you are in trouble." The girl who was also waiting outside said, "Your friends and Nabiki made sure you didn't get in any trouble, but Ms. Hinako wants to talk to you two. I think she's going to give you the information on what you missed in the classes you missed."

"Oh, um okay, but won't you get in trouble for being out before the bell?" Sayuri asked.

"Not a chance, the boss lady had a different person come out each period and cleared everything with the teachers before hand, anyway I'm going to go report in. Have a nice day you two."

"Hey what's your name?" Ranma called out.

"It's Kisa." The girl called back as she flipped her orange hair out of her face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ms. Hinako you wanted to see us?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, the two of you missed the last half of the day, so here are all your assignments, and Nabiki Tendo had people copy notes for the two of you." Ms. Hinako said as she handed each a folder of papers.

"Nabiki did that." Ranma said in surprise

"Yes, now I was also told that you two had a run-in with demons last night." Hinako said

"Yeah. That's partly why I was so exhausted I fell asleep at lunch." Ranma said as his stomach rumbled, Sayuri's chimed in as well.

"I take it you two didn't eat lunch then?" Hinako asked.

Both shook their heads in the negative.

"Well I'll make this quick then I'll let you go eat." Hinako was saying before her stomach growled as well causing her to blush. "On second thought, let's talk as we eat, there's a little restaurant around the corner, let's just talk there. I'll buy you each a sandwich, or a meal, but only one" Hinako said as she gave a pointed look at Ranma the human garbage disposal.

"Hehehe" Ranma grinned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey boss." Kisa said as she walked up to Nabiki.

"They finally up then?" Nabiki asked to which Kisa nodded in the affirmative. "No problems?"

"None what so ever, here, it's all the pictures I took this week and the ones I got of Ranma and Sayuri asleep. All the romantics and anyone who likes cute pictures will be willing to pay a good price for them." Kisa responded.

"Alright, good job, Your bonus pay will be included with your usual pay at the end of the week." Nabiki said.

Kisa nodded "Thanks boss, I'm going to head out if you don't need anything else."

"Later, Kisa I'll call you if I get any jobs for you." Nabiki said.

111111111111111111111111111111

"So what happened with this demon attack?" Hinako asked before she took a bite out of a sub longer then she was tall.

"Um…" Ranma said as he looked at Sayuri who was currently taking a bite out of a six inch, "It's kinda a long story."

"Anything you say to me will remain between us, but it's important I know what happened, the only reason I am now also teaching your history class is because Mr. Yamaguchi was found in his underwear babbling something about demons. At first I thought it was merely the stress of working in Nerima that got him, but it could be he was attacked. So that's why I would like to know what happened." Ms. Hinako explained.

"It's alright Ranma you can tell her what happened." Sayuri said to Ranma who was munching on a sub the size of Hinako's.

"Alright, I was walking Sayuri home after the group and Yuka's mother went out for dinner. On the way to Sayuri's house she fell and injured her hand. I have learned to heal injuries using spiritual energy." Ranma said. "After that demons attacked us, during the battle one launched a mental attack at Sayuri, but I destroyed it shortly thereafter. Cologne believes they were drawn by my use of spiritual energy."

"Do you believe a mental attack could make someone snap and go crazy?" Hinako asked.

"Yes, very easily." Sayuri stated as she suddenly clung to Ranma's arm causing him to gag on the bite he just took out of his sub.

"I see, thank you for telling me, I'll go and talk with Yamaguchi later to see if anything similar happened to him. Now on to less scary topics." Hinako said as her little body gave a shudder, "How are all your classes going?"

"I'm not having any troubles in any of my classes, and I'm really enjoying the project you're having us do." Sayuri said.

"I'm doin good too. The classes have been getting easier now that I actually stay awake in them, but none of them are as interesting as yours sensei." Ranma said as he gave Hinako a big grin.

'Damn, he's cute.' Hinako thought as her face heated up, 'Ack not more bad thoughts. I'm becoming as bad as the delinquents.' "W-well it's good to know you enjoy my class Ranma." Hinako stuttered.

"Yeah, hey even if you do figure out what's wrong with the Yamaguchi guy you should keep teaching our history class, you will keep it way more interesting then some old guy would." Ranma proclaimed as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I'll do what I can" Hinako said softly as she gazed at Ranma. "Er anyway I need to get going I'll talk to you later Ranma, Sayuri." Hinako got up and left leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Let's hurry up we have to meet Akane and the others to work on the project soon." Ranma said as he shoved the rest of his sub into his mouth.

"Kay lets go." Sayuri smiled.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ranma, Sayuri come in the others are already here." Yuna said as she invited the two in.

"Your late you…Your late." Akane said biting down the insult while she glared at Ranma suspiciously.

"She's right sugar, everything okay." Ukyo asked.

"Yeah everything's alright, Ms. Hinako gave us our assignments and notes, then we talked about what happened over a little snack at a near by restaurant." Ranma smiled.

"Little snack, Ranma your's and Ms. Hinako's sandwiches were longer then she is tall." Sayuri said in disbelief.

"Only if she's in her child form." Ranma responded.

"That's still bigger then most could eat by themselves." Yuka laughed.

"Really, I'm still hungry." Ranma rubbed his neck.

"That's my Ran-chan, bottomless pit." Ukyo smiled.

"What are you pregnant, it's like your eating for two." Akane stated.

"Of course I ain't pregnant." Ranma shouted. 'But if you think about it I am eating for two.'

'_Hahahaha I suppose you are.'_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well that concludes the first twenty four hours of the interrogations." Megumi said in a rather chipper tone as she surveyed the exhausted people surrounding her. "Now you twenty have answered all questions as far as I can tell honestly with no getting your story mixed up even under extreme duress. So while you are not free to leave you may now eat, sleep, and use the bathroom."

"Oh thank god." The twenty she pointed to exclaimed as one.

"However if any of your names come up in the investigation you will be back in for more interrogation. Now you other ten have either lied to me or got your story mixed up. Now obviously, you can't have all summoned the hunters, but you may have done something else that makes you a traitor and now we are going to find out the truth and you'll find this section of the interrogation much more interesting then the first, or at the very least I will." Megumi grinned viciously "Any volunteers?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, as always reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

A Third Chance at Life

Hanging Out and Breaking Traitors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the minor delay in the update, I got sick and didn't go to school, but my cousin is letting me use his internet to post this chapter today. I don't have much time to write so the chapter maybe a bit shorter then usual, if so sorry about that. Either way all reviews are appreciated.

1111111111111111111111111111

"Well we got some more done, not much left in this project." Ukyo smiled.

"We're not done yet, we sill need to write the actual speech portion and review everything the others looked up, in case Ms. Hinako asks us questions and specifies who answers." Yuka responded.

"We didn't get as much done as I wanted to, but we still have time." Akane said.

"Sorry I slowed us down today." Sayuri frowned as she thought about how everyone fussed over her and the way she would just space out at times.

"-uri, Sayuri, Sayuri" Ranma snapped his fingers getting Sayuri's attention, "You okay you were kinda spacing out again."

"I'm sorry." Sayuri said again.

"Eh don't be sorry. Like Akane said we still have time, besides I like all of us hangin out so if it takes longer that's fine by me, just another day I get to hang out with all of you before the project is done." Ranma grinned causing all the girls to blush.

"You know Ranma once the project is done we can still all hang out like this if you want to." Yuka smiled at Ranma.

"Really? That'd be great, but are you sure, you know how weird things seem to happen around me." Ranma rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even when weird things do happen though you always bail everyone out of any trouble." Ukyo replied.

"Besides it's not just you all of Nerima is messed up and either way weirdness would enter our lives, now we have you there to help us through it, so yeah, I think we would all still like to hangout with you." Sayuri said.

"Yes I think it would be great if all of you remained friends after the project is done." Yuna said as she walked into the room, "If you want tomorrow we can all go out for a picnic."

"Hey that sounds fun, but would you mind if Konatsu came with." Ukyo asked.

"That's fine, and Akane if you want your sisters can come as well, but uh, I would leave yours and Ranma's father at home, they seem a bit…Disruptive." Yuna said diplomatically.

"You mean their both major pains in the rear and if we brought them a fight over something is bound to break out." Ranma stated bluntly.

"Or you could say it that way." Yuna agreed.

"Alright I'll ask Kasumi and Nabiki if they want to come with tomorrow." Akane said as she suppressed a giggle.

"So what time should we meet and where?" Sayuri asked.

"We'll just meet here and let's say eleven am." Yuna said, "Now who's hungry?" Yuna opened the door to her dining room to show the table covered in all sorts of foods from all different countries.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe how much you ate." Akane said as she and Ranma were walking home.

"What it wasn't that much." Ranma replied.

"Not that much." Akane exclaimed, "Ranma her entire table was damn near piled to the ceiling all of us had seconds because how good the food was, but there was still a table and a half of food, and by the time you were done there were no leftovers." I know you always had big appetite, but this is excessive even for you."

"Hey, I'm hungry want to stop and get something to eat." Ranma responded.

"Oh ha ha." Akane grumbled.

'Geez, guess that's a no.' Ranma thought wistfully as he looked at the ice cream shop.

'_She has a point, we have been really hungry lately.'_

'Well I now have to eat enough to power both our souls, and I have to charge our spirit reserves and our Ki reserves.'

'_True, we're still hungry.'_

'Yes we are.'

"Hey Ranma snap out of it we're home." Akane said.

"We're home." Akane called out as she opened the door.

"Welcome home you two, I was just about to set dinner on the table." Kasumi smiled gently.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuna cooked I don't think we'll be able to eat any mo-" Akane started before being interrupted by Ranma.

"Food." Ranma exclaimed and ran into the dining room.

'I take it back, he's not eating for two, he's eating for two hundred.' Akane thought to herself.

1111111111111111111111111111

"Kasumi this is great." Ranma exclaimed as he was demolishing his dinner… and his father's.

"Why thank you Ranma, I'm pleased you like it so much" Kasumi smiled lightly.

"Like it I love it." Ranma smiled back as he let his father snag a small piece of beef off his plate as a decoy, so he could dump everything from his father's onto his.

"Hey." Genma cried.

"Too slow old man." Ranma crowed as he shoveled food into his mouth with one hand and blocked his father with the other.

"Oh my, did you forget to eat today Ranma." Kasumi asked.

"No he ate, he's just a pig." Akane said.

"Give me back my food boy." Genma whined 'All I ate today was that piece of beef I stole from Ranma's plate.'

Ranma ignored Akane and Genma, "Nah I ate, but with how fantastic your food is I just couldn't help myself." Ranma smiled.

"Oh, why t-thank you." Kasumi blushed.

"Anyway, Yuna is taking the group on a picnic tomorrow, she would like it if you two would come." Ranma said as he gestured towards Nabiki.

"What about me and Tendo, we would like to go as well." Genma smiled sensing away to push Ranma and Akane together.

"Yes, a picnic sounds nice." Soun said following his friends lead.

"Sorry daddy, you two aren't invited." Akane said.

"Yeah Yuna knows how much trouble you two cause and specifically stated you two can't come." Ranma smirked

"But, this is a perfect chance for us to set up a date for you two." Soun wailed.

"That's right Tendo and after their date they can get married." Genma cried out.

'I ain't saying a damn thing or my Foot-in-Mouth syndrome is gonna kick in' Ranma thought.

'_Good idea, it's been a while since we've been malleted let's keep it that way.'_

"We aren't getting married." Akane shouted.

'What no I ain't marrying that tomboy out of Ranma, interesting.' Nabiki thought.

"Look Tendo, the boy didn't protest. That means he wants to get married." Genma spouted.

"I'll call the priest." Soun replied.

"AHHRRGG." Akane screamed as she whipped out her mallet and smashed her father and the panda into LEO.

'That's a surprising turn of events.' Ranma thought. "Better them then me." Ranma mumbled.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"**Now Vlad, you will not fail me again will you."**

"No m-master, I won't. fail you again." Vlad said as his tear stained green eyes looked into the master's cold red eyes."

"**Good, I didn't kill you because despite your recent screw ups you have always been my most loyal servant don't make me regret my leniency. I'll send someone in to help you up." The Master said and walked away hips swaying gently.**

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Man he's messed up." One man said as he and another guy lifted Vlad into a wheel chair.

"Both is legs are broken, he's got huge gashes all along his body a broken wrist and his jaw is broken."

"That's not even getting to any psychic torture the master may have inflicted, or wounds she healed so they wouldn't kill him before she was done."

"Let's get Lord Vlad to the healers quickly, if he dies who knows what kind of hardass will be our boss. I'd much rather work for a nice guy like Vlad then any of the masters other advisors."

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Still not talking?" Megumi said to a man nailed to a wall.

"…" The man said nothing.

"Well so far I have five down who all cracked fairly easily, it's good to see someone who can really go the distance in the pain category." Megumi grinned evilly. "But lets see how long you last after being injected with this." Megumi held up a long needle filled with a yellow substance.

"You can't that's still experimental it could kill me." The man screamed.

"Oh no this is the finalized version, you see one of the traitors was keeping the finished formula from us and know you'll get to be it's first test subject." Megumi smiled.

"No, don't I'll tell you anything I swear it."

"You were able to resist having your organs removed in pieces yet your afraid of a little shot, how disappointing. Well then spill what were you hiding from me." Megumi frowned.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"The Émigré Manuscript is here?" A tall curvy woman with sort auburn hair mumbled as she looked over a small town in Russia. Her yellowish blue eyes scanned the area.

"Something feels wrong" the girl said as she reached into her long grey overcoat checking to make sure her Katana was ready. 'I haven't been back in great grandma's homeland before now.'

11111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, please review, constructive criticism appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

A Third Chance at Life

A Picnic and More of Kikyo's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter and the screw up of putting Sakura in instead of Megumi as the torturer, apparently I shouldn't write while sick and in a hurry, so technically I shouldn't be writing now either but eh. I fixed a few other typos in the last chapter as well, but the wrong name was the biggest thing that I saw. Thank you Xtor49 for pointing out a few of the typos, and thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. As always reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated and if you see any typos feel free to point them out.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"I'm ready." Nabiki said as she slipped a cell phone into the back pocket of her shorts.

"Good to go." Ranma smiled as he lifted a pack with all the stuff the Tendo sisters wanted to take with them.

'Looks like we get to be the pack mule today.' Ranma laughed in his mind.

'_Seriously why do girls in this time need to bring so much stuff everywhere they go?' Kikyo thought in confusion._

'I don't think it's they have to, it's just they can so why not be prepared sorta thing.'

'_I guess, it just seems pointless to me.'_

'Yeah, but it keeps them happy and keeping Akane happy keeps me on the ground.'

'_True, that girl is…strange.'_

'Eh I've met worse.'

"I'm ready to." Akane smiled brightly before turning a glare at the fathers, "I better not see either of you anywhere near us today. Is that clear." Akane growled as her hand twitched as if wishing it held a large mallet at that moment.

"Crystal." A panda Genma signs said after he had been transformed by the tears being expelled by Soun.

"Wah, my baby hates me and has been abusing me." Soun wailed, "Next thing you know she'll be making me eat her cooking as well."

Akane twitched, opened her mouth to speak, closed her mouth without saying anything, twitched again, and then socked her father in the jaw dropping the crybaby.

"Feeling better?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Much." Akane replied as she smiled and skipped out the door.

'_Make that very strange.'_

1111111111111111111111111111

'Akane's acting weird, she's beaten the crap out of daddy and the idiot panda multiple times in the last weak, but hasn't hit Ranma even once that I know about. They have both cut back on the insults as well, I wonder if it has something to do with the project, or maybe Akane knows about Ranma healing her friend's mother. Either way it's a change in the Nerima dynamic, now I need to figure out if it's permanent or temporary and find the best way to make money from it… I think I should observe a bit longer before any decisions are made.' Nabiki thought to herself.

'Ranma's acting different too, but with him I know at least the main reasons as to why. None of his rivals or fiancees have been showing up either. Both the Kunos have been unusually quiet, Kuno still gets smacked around by Ranma a bit, but he hasn't been attacking as much lately. With Mousse my associates found out he's been locked in a cage the past week for annoying Cologne, that means she's been short staffed so Shampoo's probably to busy to visit. Ukyo has been seeing him at all the group meetings so it's not to surprising to see she hasn't been coming over. Ryoga's probably lost again.' Nabiki mused.

"Nabiki, you okay?" Ranma asked as he walked next to her.

"I'm fine Ranma, Why do you ask?" Nabiki queried.

"Well you just seemed lost in thought I guess." Ranma shrugged.

'More observant as well.' Nabiki filed the information away. "Thinking about some of the things in town and how they'll affect the profit margin." Nabiki said.

"Maybe you should use today as a break, just relax. You and Kasumi could both use one." Ranma said.

"And you couldn't?" Nabiki grinned.

"Oh I could use a break as well, which is what I plan on using today as." Ranma smiled back.

"Well, you won't get any problems coming from me today, so let's hope everyone else you know agrees." Nabiki said.

"Yeah I would hate to have the day ruined, because one of my rivals decided to attack me."

"Hey you two." Akane called from up front where she was speaking with Kasumi, "We're here."

"No really? We would have never guessed it if you hadn't told us." Nabiki said sarcastically earning her a glare from Akane.

"Now now, let's all get along it's such a nice day and perfect for a picnic and it's been so long since I've been on one." Kasumi said a bit wistfully, "So can we all get along today please."

"Sure thing, Kasumi." Nabiki smiled, "Anything you want."

Knock Knock, Ranma rapped on Yuna's door.

"Hey Ranma, I see everyone decided to come along." Yuka smiled as she greeted in Ranma and the Tendo sisters. "Mom's still getting ready, Sayuri's already here, and Ukyo called to say she and Konatsu will be here soon."

"Has your mom ever met Konatsu?" Ranma asked.

"Not that I know of, but I already explained that he's a guy who dresses in woman's clothing." Yuka said.

"Okay good, I know Konatsu gets annoyed having to constantly tell guys that he's not a girl when they hit on him, and I would hate for him to have to explain it to Yuna." Ranma stated.

"Bet you know how annoying that can be from personal experience, huh." Yuka grinned.

"More times then I would care to admit." Ranma grimaced.

"Hahahaha." Nabiki and Yuka laughed in unison.

"Ranma, Akane." Sayuri shouted happily as she threw her arms around both squeezing them into a hug, unfortunately for Nabiki she was standing between Ranma and Akane and got dragged into it as well.

'Wha- what the hell' Nabiki thought. "Can you let go of me now." Nabiki blushed from the middle of the three wedged in between Ranma and Sayuri's chest.

"Um oops sorry." Sayuri blushed as well, causing Yuka and Kasumi to giggle.

"It's fine." Nabiki said shakily. 'Sure wasn't expecting that.'

111111111111111111111111111

"You ready to go Konatsu?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes Lady Ukyo, but are you sure you want me to come with, I don't do well in social situations." Konatsu frowned.

"You'll be fine, you do fine as a waiter or waitress you decide and everyone there is pretty accepting. Besides your one of my best friends and I don't ever hang out with you outside of work, so come on." Ukyo responded.

"If you truly wish it, then it is my pleasure to go with." Konatsu said.

11111111111111111111111111

Knock Knock. "That must be Ukyo I'll go get the door." Yuka said. "Hello Ukyo, come on in.

"Hey sugar, how you doing." Ukyo smiled as she walked in followed by an apprehensive Konatsu.

"Hey Ukyo," Ranma spoke, "Konatsu how you doin?"

"I am fine today how are you?" Konatsu replied.

"I'm doin good, oh and the girl who let you in is Yuka and this is Sayuri." Ranma said as he gestured to the girl who was currently wedged between him and Kasumi on the couch.

"Nice to meet you." Yuka and Sayuri said at the same time.

"It is nice to meet the two of you as well." Konatsu said and looked a little less nervous.

"Hello, you must be Ukyo's friend Konatsu, I'm glad you could join us." Yuna smiled as she walked into the room.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you." Konatsu bowed.

"The more the merrier, so let's all get going I'm sure at least one person is hungry." Yuna grinned as Ranma's stomach chose that moment to growl.

111111111111111111111111111111

"It's a beautiful place isn't it" Yuna smiled as she surveyed the park.

"Yes it's also very well maintained." Kasumi responded as she looked and saw not a single piece of litter in sight.

"Yes it is and we have to make sure we keep it that way and clean up any mess we make while we are here." Yuna said.

"I'll go set down the blankets." Ranma stated as he took the blankets and began laying them out.

"He's in a hurry to eat." Ukyo giggled.

"I'll pull out the food then." Yuka said as she unloaded a huge supply of sandwiches, cakes, and pies from the basket she had with her.

'That's a lot of food, how did she fit it all into one basket.' Nabiki wondered.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought food as well." Kasumi smiled as she held up a basket the same size as Yuna's and unloaded just as much food.

'What the? Did they by those baskets from Mary Poppins.' Nabiki thought.

"Well dig in everyone." Yuna said causing Ranma to jump over and grab a sandwich that was demolished ten seconds later.

Everyone made small talk as they ate and Ranma was trying to decide who's food was better, Kasumi's or Yuna's, but ultimately called it a draw as he said both made their food heavenly, which caused both to blush at the compliment.

"I'm gonna go for a run around the park, does any one mind or want to come with.

"How can you move right now I'm so stuffed." Akane mumbled.

"That was really good chocolate cake." Nabiki murmured as she laid back.

"I believe I'm just going to rest here for a while, but in a bit I'll go on a run with you." Ukyo smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Sayuri was snoring on Yuka's shoulder, "Heh I don't think I'm going anywhere for awhile."

"Why don't you go ahead Ranma I figured we would spend most of the day here after all so why don't you go ahead and run around then meet back here in about an hour by then the food should be digested enough for us to move again." Yuna said.

"Okay, I won't be far though so if you need anything just give a shout." Ranma said before he jogged off giving the girls the perfect chance to ogle his rear, to which all the girls currently awake took advantage of.

1111111111111111111111111111

'_Hey Ranma, would you like to hear the rest of my story now.' Kikyo asked as Ranma was jumping from tree to tree_.

'Yes I would, but only if you wish to talk about it.' Ranma thought back

'_I would, but I did some things in my second life I'm not very proud of and I don't want you to think poorly of me because of them.' Kikyo thought worriedly._

'Kikyo, I've done some things I'm not proud of either, yet you still consider me a friend. You'll still be my friend and I won't think any less of you if that's what you're worryin about. Everyone makes mistakes, especially me.'

'_haha' Kikyo gave a small laugh, 'thanks Ranma, I stopped when I told you how I had died. Well now I'll tell you the rest. I was resurrected fifty years after my death by the witch Urusuwei when she stole my ashes and graveyard soil, she made me a body of clay so I could help her find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. However my soul had already been reborn and she couldn't bring me back until she got it or I was nothing more then a lifeless shell.'_

'I thought the Shikon no Tama was burned with your body.'

'_It was, but in this time or a time near it, I'm not sure of the date. My soul was reborn in the form of a girl named Kagome Higurashi, and coincidentally she lived near where I lived just there was a few hundred years difference in time. I'm not sure of all the details as it wasn't her I was interested in when I talked to my sister, but there is a dry well called the Bone Eater's well, anytime a demon was slain we through it's body in the well and it would be gone come morning. This well still exists in this time and one day a demoness named Mistress Centipede jumped from the well and dragged her inside. Now this was very strange as I had slain Mistress Centipede back in my first life. This Kagome had somehow managed to break my binding spell over Inuyasha while being attacked by Mistress Centipede and he saved her. Then my little sister who was very old by this point placed a necklace around Inuyasha so Kagome could subdue with a single word, she chose Osuwari since he was half dog demon.'_

'That's gotta be way insulting.'

'_Anyway the jewel came back with Kagome and in a battle with a demon it was shattered and the shards flew across Japan. It was into Kagome my soul had been resurrected and when she came with Kaede and Inuyasha to retrieve my ashes, Urusuwei sucked her soul out and put it into me and I then killed Urusuwei and then tried to kill Inuyasha since I still believed he betrayed me. But somehow that girl re-awoke and managed to call all but a few pieces of her soul back. I was near dead when a soul collector one of Urusuwei's creations came upon me and pushed the soul of a dead person into me.'_

'_From then until my death I would draw energy from the souls of the dead before I released them to make their journey to the underworld. My body was made from clay and it held no warmth my emotions went cold, but the energy I drew on from the souls would influence me, I don't believe I did anything truly evil, but I did do things that were incredibly cruel at times and other times I would become more empathetic then I ever was on my own.' Kikyo continued to tell her story to Ranma to the point of her death._

'_A piece of my soul was saved by that little soul collector and for what seemed like forever I lived in a state of darkness not truly aware of what I was, until you saved me.'_

'I'm rather happy that little soul collector saved you, you deserve another chance because your second life didn't let you feel.'

'_Thank you for listening to my story Ranma and not judging me for the things I did.'_

'That was a very messed up situation and you were trying to do everything on your own, but despite having made mistakes you were still a good person.' Ranma thought '…How well can you feel in my mind.'

'_The sensations are hazy, but I can feel more know then I could when I was made of clay.'_

'I want you to take control of our body.'

'_I what, why?'_

'I want to see if you can and if it changes how you feel things.' Ranma thought right before the branch he was jumping from broke and he ended up falling in a puddle turning into a girl.

'…oops' Ranma thought 'Seriously though I want you to try and take control, I trust you to give it back.'

'_Alright, I'll try.' Kikyo thought._

Ranma relaxed his mind and he felt the control of his body shift to the other soul in his body and as he did so he felt his body change like it did when his curse activated, but it felt more …distant was the only word that came to mind. Then he felt his eyes open on their own, but again it felt like a distant sensation. His head turned on Kikyo's command and looked into the puddle he fell in recently and rather then see his girl form in the reflection he saw a pretty Raven haired girl staring back in his clothes.

1111111111111111111111111

Well there's the chapter, Sorry there's nothing about Meg or Vlad in this chapter. Read and review. Oh and the reason I used Osuwari instead of sit boy, is because it was once explained to me that Osuwari is actually a dog command for sit, which makes more sense on why it works as a subduing command.


	15. Chapter 15

A Third Chance at Life

Taking Pleasure in Your Work and Napping in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Wow the last chapter was pretty well taken. Thanks to all those who reviewed even if you didn't like what happened in it. Sorry about the wait on this chapter I panned on having it up Thursday, but family problems kept me from going to school. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

'_Whoa what happened to the curse?' Ranma thought._

'It's me, somehow the curse form turned into me when I took control…' Kikyo thought back.

'_pretty.' Ranma mumbled. 'Well go ahead and walk around for a bit, we don't have to be back for another fifteen minutes.'_

'Y-yeah okay.' Kikyo began walking and stumbled, 'I Think I'm a little unsteady, it's been a long time since I did this.'

'_Yeah also the last time you were walking you only had to control your own energies, now you also have access to mine as well.'_

'Why would that make it harder to walk?' Kikyo questioned as she walked a few more feet.

'_Well I'm not entirely sure about this, but I've met people with naturally massive Ki reserves, but have had little or no training in how to control it. These people are horribly clumsy, but when they become focused on something the clumsiness seems to disappear, and even though they have never trained in martial arts they can take massive amounts of damage and shrug it off as easy I can. Now you are used to focusing spiritual energies so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you, but it's still not what your used to so be careful.'_

'So until I get used to your Ki I will likely be clumsy.' Kikyo thought as she became began walking faster.

'_That's the downside, the good thing though is that once you get used to it you'll be able to use my Ki reserves like I was able to use your spiritual reserves.'_

Kikyo walked towards a tree and brushed her hand against its trunk, feeling the bark lightly scratch her skin. 'That's the first time since my first death that I've really been able to feel something.' Kikyo thought, 'I… we have to get back now don't we.'

'_We should get back, but don't worry as soon as we get some free time I will pass control back to you.'_

'Alright, let's go.' Kikyo thought before relaxing her mind, then the sensations became distant again and she felt the curse activate again.

'Hey I look like a girl version of myself again.' Ranma wondered.

'_Perhaps since it's the curse that allows access for two souls which ever one is dominant is the one the curse sees as it should be portraying.' Kikyo mused._

'Well, what would happen if you took control when I was a guy?'

'…' _Kikyo responded._

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Put a call into Megumi." Vlad said weakly to the man pushing the wheel chair he was in, "Use the conference video phone, then go and take a break I will page you if I need anything."

"As you wish, Lord Vlad." The man stated before he did as commanded.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Six down four to go." Megumi whistled happily.

"Lady Megumi, we have a call coming in from Lord Vlad on the conference phone." A young worker said before being trampled by Meg for being in between her and the conference room.

"Vlad, are you okay?" Megumi exclaimed as she ran up to the video phone.

"I've been better, the master was unhappy with me and well even with the help of healers I'll probably be to weak to walk on my own for a bout a week." Vlad said.

"What, why couldn't the healers fix you up immediately? They are using magic right?" Meg asked.

"The master dumped some sort of poison into me, it's not fatal, but it is limiting how much I can be magically healed and it's pretty damn painful as well." Vlad responded.

"I'm sorry Vlad, this is my fault. I should have kept better control over my people." Megumi sobbed.

"Hey kid it's okay, someone decided to get ambitious and it caused problems, it's not your fault. What have you learned from the interrogations and what's the situation in Nerima?" Vlad asked.

"Everyone was pulled out after I found out The Elder of the Amazons began investigating, so we are currently blind in what is going on, but all of our people are accounted for an we remain undiscovered. As for the interrogations after a twenty four hour period of hard interrogation with no torture, but physical and mental discomfort I ruled out twenty of the thirty capable of summoning." Megumi chirped happily.

'Guess it's good to enjoy your work.' Vlad thought to himself, "And the ten who you haven't ruled out?" Vlad asked.

"I have broken six of them so far, two were trying to conceal a minor infraction that while on duty they were having sex. It really didn't matter as they never left the roof they were posted at, but hey whatever. Another also was keeping a minor infraction quiet, something about terrorizing a history teacher, but again no real problem. Now three of them are actual traitors, one was stealing funding and changing documents to make it seem like that was just our scheduled income flow. That will have to be checked into further with some of the normal civilians we have working for us, because with how much was being skimmed off our construction profits it had to have been more then just him involved." Megumi frowned.

"While that does make that person a traitor, it's not as bad as the other two is it." Vlad sighed.

"You are correct, the other betrayals are worse, one was holding back the finalized formula to this." Megumi said as she held up the vial filled with a yellow substance.

"He was keeping that from me. That one will answer to me when I get there." Vlad seethed.

"The final one was able to last through my torture for quite a while so I threatened to inject him with it, but he immediately caved. He has been undermining all of our orders and screwing up our operations. He was under the orders of Tolaran." Megumi growled.

"One of the Master's advisors has been interfering in my operations? We never got along, but to think he would go so far. This hurts the Master as well and that makes Tolaran a traitor, I will be there shortly to question the traitor's myself, continue with the rest of the interrogations and good work." Vlad said before hanging up.

"YEAH." Megumi exclaimed, "Lord Vlad's coming back." She walked out of the conference room with a grin on her face. 'What a great day.'

"Lady Megumi, the next person has been set up as you asked and we are ready for you to begin anytime you wish." A man said as he walked up to her.

'And it just keeps getting better.' Megumi's grin turned eviler as she pulled out a large skinning knife and began skipping to her torture room.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome back Ranma did you enjoy your walk?" Yuna asked as Ranma walked towards her.

"Very much, everyone enjoy their naps?" Ranma asked.

"It seems they're not done with them just yet." Yuna said as she gestured toward the others.

Ukyo fell asleep with her back against a tree, Konatsu laying on her shoulder and lightly gripping her arm as he snored. Sayuri was lying between Akane and Yuka holding an arm from each to her body. Nabiki was sprawled out in a rather undignified manner laying in the sunlight. Kasumi fell a sleep sitting up and could have been mistaken for someone meditating had it not been for the little bit of drool on her chin. Next to Yuna Ms. Hinako in her kid form was also sprawled out on a blanket.

"When did Ms. Hinako get here?" Ranma asked.

"Right after you went for you run she walked into the clearing, she planned on having her own picnic here. When she saw us here she would have left, but I invited her to sit with us and shortly after she nodded off." Yuna smiled.

"That was really nice of you Yuna, I'm glad you invited her to stay." Ranma smiled back.

"I was worried you would be upset, I heard rumors a while back that you and the little teacher here didn't get along to well." Yuna said.

"Well, we didn't, but I realized it could be attributed to my being a jerk and not paying attention in class as much as it was hers for judging me as a delinquent before she knew who I was, so I figure why not give each other a second chance." Ranma spoke seriously.

"It seems odd she would have a picnic by herself, I wonder why she didn't invite someone to go with her." Yuna frowned.

"I don't think she has many friends, the other teachers and adults don't really like that she's a chi vampire shapeshifter, so they don't wanna hang out with her. Then people my age who generally don't care about strangeness as much won't hang out with her because she's a teacher with an impressive technique used to punish them if they act like delinquents. I think she must be really lonely now that I think about it." Ranma frowned as well.

"Hmm let's let them sleep awhile" Yuna said as she looked at everyone. "Here have a seat." Yuna scooted over so Ranma could sit between her and the snoozing Hinako.

Ranma yawned as he sat down. 'Man I'm tired.'

'_I think it's because we aren't used to switching control like we did earlier. Maybe you should take a nap too.'_

'Alright, night Kikyo.'

"Hmm oh dear, Ranma fell asleep as well." Yuna mumbled, "Oh well, I might as well take a nap too." Yuna said as she laid down next to Ranma and fell asleep instantly. Then both her and Hinako rolled in there sleep to the nearest source of warmth and ended up lying on Ranma's arms and chest.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"No, I will not let you interfere, she will be resurrected." A small pasty man shrieked as he pulled a gun out and aimed it at a girl with short Auburn hair.

"Shit," The girl hissed as she dove out of the way. "You damned fool it won't resurrect your lover, it doesn't work that way. Sacrificing people like this will only make a monster."

"How would you know? I read it I know this will work." The man shouted.

"Just like every other fool who tried to use the book that way knew it would work. If I have to kill you to get you to stop sacrificing children then so be it." The girl shouted back as she charged forward and in one quick motion she unsheathed her Katana and cut the man in two.

"Damn you, I maybe dead, but she will live regardless." The man said as he noticed a large basin behind him begin to glow and bubble.

A large hideous creature exploded out of the basin it had six spiderlike legs that held it up and its body was also spiderlike except the humanoid thing on it's back that's head looked from the top upside down. Its disgusting sickly pale white skin was only interrupted by a splash of green that was acid leaking from its mouth.

"Wha-what, this isn't what was supposed to happen." The man sobbed, "This is all your fault, who are you anyway?"

"This would have happened regardless of whether I showed up or not, but it seems like my Great Uncle Yuri it's my job to clean up after that damned book." The girl shouted then clutched her head in agony before a bright light flashed around her and in her place a black demon with a humanoid shape, a disgusting stench, large grinning face, and large leathery wings appeared.

11111111111111111111111111111

Okay, I guess I should explain it here for those of you who have never played shadow hearts, a Harmonixer is someone who fuses with the souls of monsters and uses them to fight, some people have managed to force the fusion others have a family ability that cause it. More will be explained in the story about who the female harmonixer is in the next chapter, I'll may do a fight scene between her and the spider monster next chapter.

Sorry, I didn't give Kikyo more time to have control of Ranma, but that too should happen next chapter.

So Read and review tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

A Third Chance at Life

Retrieving a Manuscript and Sleeping Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Um here's the next chapter, can't think of much else to say so um read and review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

The girl turned Demon narrowed her dark gaze at the looming monstrosity before her. 'Gotta end this fast don't got any one to back me up this time.'

The spider human opened it's human mouth and spewed a mass of acid at the girl to which she responded by soaring over it and landing behind the monster launching a spin kick to it's hind legs.

"Reeeaaaahhhhhrrrr" The monster screeched as it lashed back with it's leg knocking the girl back ten feet through a stone field wall.

'Shit, things got one hell of a kick. Maybe I should stick to magic attacks.' The girl thought before she focused a swarm of dark magic into herself and felt her magic's become more powerful.

The monster surged forward four of it's legs flailing wildly at her and try to bat past her defenses, but she was able to dodge back and flew over it's head forcing the monster to waste precious seconds to turn to face her in which she formed dark magic into her throat then sprang forward and launched the dark miasma into the beasts face.

"RAHHHARR" the beast wailed in agony as the miasma burned it's face. The monster retaliated by magically forming a spike from the earth and launching it at the girl knocking her from the sky.

'GRRR let's see how you do with out the energy to use your magic.' The demon girl's eyes bore into those of the spiderlike monstrosities and magical energy was ripped from the spider's head and went into the girl through her demonic eyes. She jumped back and once again focused dark magic into her throat and sprayed the miasma from a distance so it completely covered the monster, then she charged forward jumped through her dark cloud and used her claws to rip through the monster's chest and then she tore off it's head. 'If this thing gets back up from that I'm screwed.' The girl thought as a light flashed around her and she returned to her original form.

"Saki, are you okay?" A short green wrinkly man asked as he came out of the shadows.

The girl spun around and was about to draw her katana before she saw who spoke. "No thanks to you Bacon, why the hell are you here anyway. I thought you were visiting with an old friend in Okinawa at a swimsuit competition or something." Saki glared angrily.

"Ah yes, well you know my magic is of next to no use in battle, and if I drew that things attention to me I wouldn't have been able to dodge away like you did."

"Roger, you are lying through your teeth, you were just being lazy weren't you, never mind you still haven't answered why you're here." Saki Growled.

"I'm here to inform you, that perhaps you should consider investigating Nerima, it holds a godslayer, the first since your Uncle Yuri." Roger Bacon said as he picked up the Émigré Manuscript.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nabiki stretched and yawned loudly as she woke up. "Can't believe I fell asleep" Nabiki mumbled as she looked around the clearing. 'Oh, what do we have here?' She grinned as she noticed everyone asleep some in compromising positions, like her sister who at some point rolled on to Sayuri and some how moved her hand up Yuka's shirt where it was currently resting on her breast. 'And she calls Ranma a pervert, then again his position is not much better right now.'

Ranma was currently being used as a teddy bear for Yuna who had his head pressed into her chest and by Hinako who had reached around and had her head lying on his lap.

'I could be really mean here and sell these.' Nabiki thought as she looked at the photo's she just took on her digital camera of all the sleeping people, even Konatsu and Ukyo who had ended up with an arm around each other, 'or I could just wake up Akane and make money on the chaos that is sure to follow, but everyone was having such a nice day and Yuna had me invited along, it felt nice to be included in something…guess I'll just keep these pictures in my private collection.' Nabiki sighed as she looked towards Ranma, '… god he looks cute like that.' Nabiki thought as she imagined Ranma pressed into her chest. 'Great now I'm all bothered. Better wake that idiot up before Akane does and knocks him into LEO.'

"Ranma, Ranma." Nabiki prodded Ranma

"Huh, whu, what?" Ranma blinked. "Nabiki why'd you wake me up?"

"Well, I figured you might want to wake up before Akane does, or she might be a bit upset with you for your sleeping arrangements." Nabiki grinned causing Ranma to pay attention to the pillows he was laying against and to look down at the blanket around his legs.

"Oh boy." Ranma whispered as his face turned completely red, "Thanks Nabiki, how much do I owe ya." Ranma said as he tried to pull away from Yuna and pry Hinako's vice like grip away from his butt.

"No charge this time I'm feeling generous, let's just say you owe me a favor instead." Nabiki Smirked as she continued to watch Ranma's struggle to get free.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma smiled as he pulled Hinako off him and shoved her into Yuna's arms in place of himself. "There."

Nabiki's eyes widened as she looked down and noticed how 'Awake' Ranma was, "Like the older women huh, or was it the younger one." Nabiki's face tinged red.

"What?" Ranma asked confused to which Nabiki pointed to his pants where a certain problem was obvious.

"Oh my god." Ranma's face flamed up worse then it did before, "It's not my fault, I didn't mean to, I mean." Ranma began to babble.

"Ranma just calm down, stand up, and… tuck it back or something." Nabiki averted her eyes.

Nabiki turned around as she thought she heard a giggle being suppressed, but the only person from that direction was Kasumi so she figured she was hearing things.

'hehe, how cute.' Kasumi thought as she opened one eye slightly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Mmmm Ranma, right there.' Yuka thought as she began to awake from her fantasy, 'Hey wait a minute what's grabbing me?' Yuka opened her eyes and saw her two best friends laying on top of each other and saw that Akane's hand was groping her breast. Seeing this Yuka did the only sensible thing she could do, slowly creep awa...

"EEEEKKKKKK" Yuna squealed after Akane's hand gave an involuntary twitch.

Everyone sprang up with a start and looked at the scene. "Oh my, as I said before Akane, I don't mind if you're a lesbian, but perhaps this isn't the place for that sort of thing." Yuna frowned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe I was feeling up my best friends while I slept." Akane said as she walked along in a daze causing Nabiki to snicker. "And now Yuna thinks I like other girls."

"Well is she right?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, not you too." Akane cried causing Nabiki to burst out laughing and Ranma went into the soul of ice to stop his own laughter.

'I'm not going to laugh, I'm not going to laugh, I'm not going to laugh' Ranma thought as was struggling to keep the soul of ice in place.

"I wonder if all this time when you would get mad at Ranma when you believed he went off with one of his fiancée's, if it was for 'cheating' or because you wanted to be in his place." Nabiki Grinned.

Akane spluttered indignantly before Ranma said, "I'm gonna go for a longer walk, I'll talk to you later." Ranma said coldly

"Hey, wait Ranma you don't believe what Nabiki just said do you?" Akane panicked.

"N-no I just want to go for a run so, Bye." Ranma spoke coldly again.

A minute later all of Nerima heard someone laugh hysterically.

"Wonder what made whoever that was laugh so hard." Akane said out loud.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked each other in the eye and both broke out into laughter as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"You mean all you were trying to hide was that you pissed in Tolaran's coffee when he came here to inspect the operation?" Megumi asked the person she just broke.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry please don't tell that monster, I don't even want to think what he would do to me." The broken man sobbed.

"You idiot, he's always been a rival of Lord Vlad's. I probably would have given you an award for that if you were honest in the first place." Megumi just shook her head in exasperation, "I can't believe you lasted for two hours of torture to hide such a lame secret. You are free to go wait with the others who have been cleared."

"Thank you ma'am, thank you." The man cried as he ran out of the room.

"That was very unsatisfying, guess I'll just have to work twice as hard on the next one to work out my frustration." Megumi's frown turned into a grin. "The doctor is ready for the next patient."

11111111111111111111111111111111

'_Well that was certainly an interesting day.' Kikyo laughed._

'Oh god, I nearly lost control of the soul of ice and laughed in front of Akane.'

'_Poor Yuka, that was probably just as embarrassing for her.'_

'I'm just glad Nabiki pulled us out of the fryer.'

'_That was funny.'_

'No it wasn't, what if Ms. Hinako had woke up first. Her face was lying on top of 'It.'

'_Oh you mean your erection, Nabiki's question was a valid one, which one was the one that caused it, because Shampoo never affected you like that and she's done the same thing as those two, only on purpose.'_

'Since I have you to talk I've been more open with how I feel about things lately. I think that because I'm not repressing myself as much lately, my self-control has loosened up a bit also.'

'_Well I'm glad I could help you open up, but if Shampoo sneaks into your bed and you do that, well I'll leave what would happen up to your imagination.'_

'Hey don't give my brain any ideas or images, I don't need another one of 'those' things.'

'_Hahahahahaha, okay, I won't.'_

'Hey, do you want to take control again?' Ranma asked

'_You don't mind?' Kikyo asked._

'Nope, you want me to change into a girl first, or do you want to see what happens if you take control as a guy?'

'_If you are going to let me take control every now and then, I might as well find out how this affects me now.'_

'Kay, go ahead and take control.' Ranma thought as he relaxed his mind and once again felt his body become distant. _'Hmm, your guy form is only a half an inch taller then your girl form, and other then your face being a bit more angular you don't look much different.'_

'So what should I do now?' Kikyo wondered.

'_We don't have to be anywhere anytime soon so we can go and do whatever you want. If you want to train, walk in the stores and go shopping, I have some money I've saved up that you can spend in our pocket. Really, it's up to you.'_

'You mean I can go shopping? Would you mind if I buy a bow and a quiver of arrows, I know you aren't fond of weapons, but they have always been how I fight.'

'_That's fine, actually I'll learn how to use them too, but I also want you to learn hand to hand as well. That way we can both learn each other's style and be more prepared if we ever have to fight more demons.'_

'That sounds great, let's go.' Kikyo grinned as she began to walk towards the nearest mall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Kikyo still didn't get much walk time in this chapter did she, oh well she will next chapter. I hope I didn't do to badly in the fight scene, was it too rushed, not detailed enough, too boring? All review are always welcome, but I would really like some insight on how you all think the fight was.


	17. Chapter 17

A Third Chance at Life

Archery and A Competition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, Thanks for your reviews last chapter, I don't have much to say here so I'm gonna go right into the chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Hmm, this bow is of much better quality then the others I've seen in these stores, but it is also more expensive.' Kikyo thought.

'_Who cares if it's more expensive, I would rather spend another two thousand yen and get a bow that's not likely to snap in half when you go to use it. Same goes with the arrows get the better ones.'_

'You sure?' Kikyo questioned

'_It's fine.'_

'Okay, well let's get going.' Kikyo thought as she walked towards the front of the store but stopped when she saw a shrine priestess outfit that was on display for an upcoming festival.

'_Hmm, what's up, is something wrong?'_

'No, it's just this outfit, it brings back memories.'

'_Do you want it?'_

'No, I'm fine, let's go.' Kikyo thought.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The cashier asked politely.

"Yes I did." Kikyo said as she placed the bow, quiver, and arrows on the register.

"Oh are you entering the archery competition?" The cashier asked.

"There's an archery competition?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yep tomorrow, it's being held at a nearby school for a cultural fair, in hopes of making bringing more people to the booths, they set up an archery competition that's open to everyone." The cashier stated, "Since you were buying a bow I just figured you would be entering."

"Hmm, maybe I will, do you have directions on how to get there?" Kikyo asked

"Here you go, the school asked us to pass these out to anyone who seemed interested." The cashier smiled as she handed Kikyo a flyer with directions.

"Thank you for your help." Kikyo said as she left.

'_Gonna join the competition?'_

'Would you mind?'

'_No, we just have to let everyone know that I'm busy tomorrow.'_

'Well then let's go practice.' Kikyo thought, 'I maybe a bit rusty.'

11111111111111111111111111111

"You're proving to be much more resilient then any of the men have." Megumi smiled at the women whose stomach had been ripped opened so she could play with the insides.

"You've locked down your mind so far, this pain isn't even bothering you." Megumi said as she hacked out a piece of the small intestine. "This is great such fun, you're proving to be a real challenge, but perhaps your weakness isn't pain, but pleasure. Healer come here."

"Yes ma'am?" The healer asked.

"Fix her wounds and give me the needle with the stuff I had you make earlier.

The healer cast a quick spell and all the woman's injuries were healed. "Here you go ma'am" The healer grinned as he handed Megumi a large syringe filled with a green substance.

"This is an incredibly powerful aphrodisiac, a few drops will cause someone to become insatiable for hours." Megumi grinned as she walked towards her victim who was strapped down to a cold metal table, then Megumi gently injected all the liquid in the needle into the girl's vein. "Now I'll just leave you alone for a bit and come back and check on you in oh let's say an hour."

Megumi smiled as she walked away from the woman whose previously unflinching face was now pale and sweating. 'I think I'll go and see how Lord Vlad is doing with the confirmed traitors.'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"A Godslayer?" Saki gaped.

"Yes, my old friend Happosai told me one of his pupil's went up against the Phoenix god Saffron and killed him to save another's life." Roger said.

"Are you sure about this, I mean your friend wasn't just making this up right." Saki frowned.

"Happosai has been known to tell tall tales, but I believe he was telling the truth this time." Roger stated.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it out, we are lacking leads on our enemies, maybe we can find something new around this godslayer, our enemies would certainly pay attention to someone with that kind of power. What's the Godslayer's name and where is he?"

"His name is Ranma Saotome, and he's in Nerima, Japan." Roger said as he handed a small packet with detailed information and pictures.

"What's this?" Saki asked.

"Some girl named Nabiki sells these things, Happosai gave me his and said he'd buy an updated copy when he got home." Roger began walking away.

'Oh wow, what a body on that guy.' Saki drooled as she looked at one of the photographs

"Come on you can read it on the way there, I don't like leaving Orobas alone with my airship." Roger said.

"You are so suspicious of him. He's not going to do anything." Saki continued leering at the photograph.

"I think I have a right to be suspicious after all he is a demon who at one point wanted to conquer earth." Roger frowned.

"Please that was like a hundred years ago and my great grandma smacked some sense into him." Saki stated.

"Just because Anastasia stopped him then doesn't mean he won't try again in the future." Roger responded.

"Well, he's been a family servant ever since and he's a friend of mine, so drop it." Saki glared.

"Fine let's just hurry up." Roger grumbled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

'_If this is your rusty I would really hate to be on the opposite side of you after a warm up.' Ranma thought as he watched Kikyo for the last hour hit a bullseye on every target she aimed at while both stationary and moving._

'Guess my skills didn't deteriorate over the years.' Kikyo thought back

'_There any thing else you want to do tonight?'_

'No, I think we should go home, eat, and then get some sleep.'

'_Sounds good we should be well rested for the competition tomorrow.'_

'I'm going to give you back control now.' Kikyo thought before she relaxed her mind and felt herself slide to the back.

'All right, let's go home.' Ranma thought as he ran towards the Tendo Dojo.

11111111111111111111111111111

"I'm home." Ranma called out.

"Welcome home Ranma." Kasumi smiled as she watched Ranma walk through the door.

"Hey Kasumi, do you know if anything is going on tomorrow?" Ranma asked.

"I don't believe so, why? And what are you doing with a bow and arrows?" Kasumi questioned.

"Something I'm doing tomorrow, I'm gonna go talk to Nabiki real quick." Ranma said as he ran off.

"Don't take to long dinner is almost ready." Kasumi called to Ranma's retreating form.

Kasumi quirked her head as she watched his rear, 'I can't believe I pushed him off on Akane, sigh, oh well.'

111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Nabiki, you got a minute?" Ranma asked as he knocked on her door.

"Come on in." Nabiki answered, "So what do you need Ranma?"

"Can you cover for me tomorrow, I got something I need to do." Ranma said

"It depends on what it is, it's not a date is it?" Nabiki questioned.

"Nope, I'm gonna learn to use this." Ranma held up the bow. "It's her weapon of choice."

"That's all you're going to do?" Nabiki asked suspiciously.

"Well, um." Ranma said.

Nabiki sighed, "Does it have anything to do with your houseguest?"

Ranma nodded.

"Okay, then same rules apply anything you tell me stays between us, I don't sell the information or anything." Nabiki frowned.

"Alright, I've been letting her take control of my body at times and tomorrow I'm gonna let her take control of me and enter an archery competition." Ranma stated.

"Two things," Nabiki started, "First is it safe to let her take control and two aren't you worried about being recognized?"

"I trust Kikyo and no one will recognize me because when she takes control the curse activates and makes our body look like she did." Ranma said.

"Really? Well isn't that interesting, You mind showing me?" Nabiki asked.

'What do you think Kikyo, you want to show her?'

'_I don't mind.'_

'Okay take control.' Ranma thought as he relaxed his mind and he felt the distant feel of the curse activate.

"Whoa, but what's the girl form look like." Nabiki wonder out loud.

"Do you mind if I use this." Kikyo asked as she held up a glass of water.

"Go ahead." Nabiki responded and Kikyo splashed herself transforming herself into a girl. "There doesn't seem to be as big a difference as there is between Ranma's two forms."

"True, my height doesn't change as much as Ranma's does." Kikyo said.

"So you are the spirit inside Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes."

"We will have to talk more later, for now I would suggest changing back, we have to go down for dinner."

Kikyo gave back control to Ranma, "Dinnertime." The part-time redhead shouted as she ran downstairs.

"I know people who would kill for that metabolism." Nabiki muttered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Megumi how goes the interrogations." Vlad asked.

"Three left and I left one of them to stew in her own juices for a bit." Megumi smiled.

'I don't want to know.' Vlad thought. "I pulled out a lot of details from the traitors and sent the news to the Master, I believe the master shall be most displeased with Tolaran."

"With that news she will also see that all the things that happened aren't your fault." Megumi said as she threw her arms around Vlad. "I missed you."

"I know kid I missed you too." Vlad smiled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat before we get back to work." Megumi said as she began wheeling Vlad away.

"Sure, I could use some food, maybe it will help me heal faster." Vlad said.

"I can't believe the Master would hurt you so bad that we couldn't use a healer to fix it. Still with how mad she was at you, she's going to be even more pissed at Tolaran, oh I would love to be there when she breaks him." Megumi said as she bounced happily.

'I love this kid, but she really scares the hell out of me.' Vlad thought as he listened to Megumi talk about all the tortures she did in the past few days.

11111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the chapter. Sorry it's a short one, but I'm really tired and unable to concentrate anymore, or it might become incomprehensible babble.


	18. Chapter 18

A Third Chance at Life

Pissing Women Off and Problems With the School Uniform

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: This is gonna be an interesting chapter to write, hope it's just as interesting for you to read, To all those who reviewed thank you and all future reviews are appreciated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked as she sat down for breakfast, "I went to wake him up, but he was gone."

"Got him doing some stuff for me today." Nabiki mumbled groggily.

"Here you go Nabiki." Kasumi smiled as she handed her sister a cup of coffee.

"What do you have him doing?" Akane glanced at Nabiki suspiciously.

"Eh, bunch a different little odds and ends, it could take all day." Nabiki smiled as she inhaled the scent of her coffee, "Thank you Kasumi." Nabiki said as she held her cup up to her sister.

"Your welcome Nabiki, and you don't need to worry about Ranma he'll be fine I even gave him a bento before he left so he will be fine." Kasumi smiled at her sisters.

"I guess, I'm going to go out to the dojo and work out." Akane stated.

"So what is Ranma really doing today?" Kasumi asked.

"Eh, what do you mean sis." Nabiki asked.

Kasumi gave a pointed look to Nabiki, "Ranma came in with a bow and a quiver full of arrows, asks me if anything is going on tomorrow, then hurries away to talk to you."

"…" Was Nabiki's reply.

Sigh "Let's just go watch him at the archery competition." Kasumi said.

"What? How did you know about that?" Nabiki asked.

"I go shopping a lot and I saw the flyer's they were handing out to get people to go and compete or just to watch, Ranma with Bow and Arrows a day before an Archery Competition, well I just gave a guess after that." Kasumi said.

"Wait you mean you didn't know?" Nabiki questioned.

"Right, it was just a guess to see how you would respond to it." Kasumi smiled

"Pretty sneaky sis, well I swore to Ranma I wouldn't say anything to anyone or sell the information, but I know you're the one person in town I can tell a secret to and it won't spread so I'll tell you on the way there." Nabiki smirked

"Oh just a second." Kasumi said as she began writing a note.

_Akane,_

_Nabiki and I are going out and should be gone most of the day, Daddy and Mister Saotome are both sleeping off hangover's so you'll have to be the one to take care of lunch, just worry about the three of you and the takeout menu's are in the top Drawer on the right side in the kitchen._

_Kasumi_

"Hmm, are you sure it's wise to tell Akane to take care of lunch, I mean she'll probably try to cook rather then order takeout." Nabiki said as she read the note.

"I know, but then Daddy and Mister Saotome should have told me they wouldn't be home for dinner yesterday." Kasumi smiled as she walked off.

'Oh lord they managed to piss off Kasumi, the last person to do that…' Nabiki gulped, 'May the Kami have mercy on them.'

111111111111111111111111111111111

Megumi whistled happily as she walked into her torture room. "I know I said I would check back in an hour, but I was hungry and I went to get food with Vlad and then I ate so much I got sleepy and went to sleep. So how are you today?"

"M-make it S-STOP, please for lo-ove of eve-ery-yth-hing it's dr-riving me cr-crazy." The woman cried.

"Well then Nami, to make it stop you know what you have to do. Just tell the truth." Megumi said sweetly.

"I w-was cov-vering fo-or J-jin, h-he w-was the o-one w-who su-ummo-oned the d-demons t-that att-tacked R-ranma." Nami spoke in gasps.

'He managed to make it through my initial interrogation, damn he's gonna pay for that.' Megumi seethed. "Why did he do it, and why did you lie to cover for him."

"H-he d-didn't te-ell me why, and I d-did it b-bec-cause he and I are… I mean we are k-kind of… th-that is." Nami stuttered.

"You're Lovers?" Megumi asked.

"N-no, I, we, I r-really l-like h-him and he k-knew it and w-when it h-happened he c-came and t-talked to me and a-ask-ked me for my h-help s-said t-to c-cover for him if any q-ques-stions w-were a-asked." Nami said.

'That son of a bitch, that's how he got around me. He was using her infatuation with him and let her take his place. He must have been hoping she would say she did it herself. He was going to use her as a sacrificial lamb. Looks like I have another _patient_' Megumi thought, "Healer, give her the antidote and then take her to the small briefing room, get her food and anything she needs, make sure it's the one connected to the bathroom, I'll be in to talk to her later, also bring in the next one."

"And Jin?" The Healer asked.

"Don't let the news get back to those who passed the initial interrogations, after I'm done with the last one on the list, I'll personally drag that trash out and he'll be put through the worst torture imaginable." Megumi growled out.

"Yes ma'am." The healer gulped, 'Oh shit, someone got under her skin the last time someone did that we were picking entrails out of the building for a month.'

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Orobas, you miss me?" Saki asked as she walked towards Bacon's airship which had a man with long dark hair standing next to it.

"Hey kid, better believe it, you find the Émigré manuscript?" Orobas asked.

"Yep, I also found the monster it created." Saki said.

"I'm worried, there is no way that man was the one who broke the seal I placed over that book when I hid it under Orbonne Monastery. He wouldn't have been able to get passed the cursed souls who roam there nor would he have the talent to break the seal." Roger frowned as he walked towards his airship.

"I'm forced to agree, someone gave that book to him." Saki grimaced.

"You think it was our enemies?" Orobas asked.

"Possibly, they have the means to get the book, the ability to break powerful seals, and they know we would drop everything to go after it because the destruction it could cause." Roger said.

"What about your contact on the inside of the organization, does he have any new info?" Saki asked Orobas

"No, they seem to have become suspicious and he's keeping quiet, so no new information, for all I know my contact could already be dead." Orobas responded.

"It's a good thing we weren't relying on you to get what we needed, get aboard we're in a hurry." Roger growled.

"Hey, Roger why are you being such an ass?" Saki called out to Roger who ignored her and walked to the inside of the airship, "Come on lets just stay on the deck.

"Okay." Orobas said as he followed Saki.

"I don't get it, Roger is usually a pretty happy excitable guy, but he's rarely a complete ass like he just was, just cause you're a demon doesn't give him the right to act like that." Saki said sounding upset.

"I understand why he's upset, its many things coming together that's bothering him. This organization we are battling is very similar to Sapientes Gladio, the shadow organization that organized the holy mistletoe curse on your Uncle Yuri that was in the end what caused his demise. You remind him of Yuri, your attitude and fusion monsters are more like Yuri's then Kurando's, he's also very worried about you. Your fighting the shadow organization alone to avenge your family you don't have anyone other then me and Roger to help you out and neither of us have the power we once did so in battles you generally fight alone, even Yuri had friends to help against his enemies. That it was a human with a demon like me in them, that was the leader of Sapientes Gladio and another Human with a demon in them was the one who actually landed the mistletoe curse on Yuri means he hates demons like me because they were what killed his friend." Orobas spoke.

"… It still doesn't mean he should be so rude to you. You've been helping my family ever since Anastasia, Kurando, and Yuri defeated you. You and Kurando stayed with her when her family was murdered and the Russian Tsardom was overthrown. You could have escaped then or used the darkness in her heart to posses her, but you didn't. As far as I'm concerned you're my friend." Saki whispered.

"And I'm your friend, don't worry about Roger, I think he'll warm up to me it will just take time." Orobas said. "Now where are we going and why?"

"Nerima, Japan to meet a Godslayer that Roger's friend Happosai knows." Saki smiled.

"A Godslayer?" Orobas wondered. "There's a new one?"

"According to Roger's it's this sweet thing here" Saki leered as she held up a photo of Ranma.

'Oh boy, this is just what I need a horny hormonal teenager. I mean I know I tried to conquer the world and everything, but you would think having your plan ripped apart by a twelve year old girl would be punishment enough.' Orobas thought miserably.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Well here we are.' Kikyo thought as she looked around the school.

'_Well go sign up, you don't want to miss the deadline.'_

'Right.' Kikyo thought as she walked towards the sign up booth.

"Hello, my name is Kikyo, I would like to sign up for the Archery Competition." Kikyo said to a boy in a black school uniform.

"Well it's nice to meet you, to sign up all you need to do is write your name and pay the thousand yen entrance fee." The boy stated. "The tournament starts in a few hours, they'll announce it over the intercom when they need the contestants to meet over there." The boy said as he pointed to an area that had many targets set up.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Kikyo smiled.

"Ah, y-yes you too." The boy blushed.

'Let's take a look at some of the booths the students here have set up.' Kikyo thought.

'_Sure thing, and if you see anything you want buy it.'_

'Okay, what about you, if there's something you want let me know.'

'_Alright, now let's go walk around.'_

After a few minutes of walking around 'Something about some of the girls seems to be familiar, but I can't quite place it.'

'_Maybe it's the school uniform they're wearing, a lot of the girls are wearing their school clothes.'_

'There school uniform… Oh shit, this is the same uniform Kagome would wear, this must be the school she went to. We have to leave now.'

'_Whoa calm down, just cause she went to this school doesn't mean we are in the right year, it could be before she went into the past or after she graduated for all we know, besides you shouldn't have to hide from her.'_

'I still think we should leave.' Kikyo thought, 'I'm not sure how she would take to seeing me, or if Inuyasha were here how he would respond to seeing me.'

'_Well, why don't you just turn into your male form then, even if you look similar they wouldn't think it was you if they run into you.'_

'Hey good idea that booth around that last corner was selling hot tea we could get some there let's go.' Kikyo thought as she turned the corner before stopping dead. Straight ahead stood Inuyasha in modern clothes with Kagome holding onto one arm, both with looks of shock on their face as they stared at Kikyo who's presence interrupted the kiss the two were sharing.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Um… Well they met Kagome for all those who were asking. Smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

A Third Chance at Life

An Old Friend and Fun with Railroad Spikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's notes: Sorry about the stopping where I did, but it just seemed to be the perfect place to end the chapter and it didn't have anything to do with a sadistic pleasure in making people wait. 'Smiles innocently,' cough. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and as always all reviews are appreciated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha exclaimed as his hand went to grab for his sword hilt before he realized Kagome made him leave it at the shrine.

"Is she a demon with Kikyo's form?" Kagome questioned as she reached for her bow.

"Calm down and I will explain everything." Kikyo said as she held her hands out in front of her

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, your, you died back in our time, twice. Now you're here in Kagome's world and you're alive with, unless my nose has decided to be completely confused by the scents coming from these booths, a body of flesh and blood and you reek of some guys scent, and you want me to calm down." Inuyasha growled

'I knew he would take this badly' Kikyo thought miserably.

'_Think he smells me.'_

'Probably, these are your clothes I'm wearing so I probably have your scent all over me.'

"Yeah and… Inuyasha, why would it matter if she has someone else's scent on her, your going out with me remember." Kagome's glare switched from Kikyo to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flinched and took a step back, "It doesn't I was just noting things, so er you would know too." Inuyasha gulped.

"Please, let's just all sit down and I can explain everything." Kikyo said interrupting the brewing argument.

"She doesn't smell like a demon, but I don't trust this." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey sis what's up?" Souta said as he and Kagome's three friends all walked towards the confrontation.

"Nothing, we just ran into an old friend is all." Kagome lied as her face stretched into a fake smile.

"Oh when we noticed you and Inuyasha had run off we thought for sure we were gonna find you two going at it in a janitor's closet again." Souta smirked causing Kagome and Inuyasha to blush while Kikyo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Now that's not true. Not everyone thought that." Eri grinned, "I said it would be in a tree."

"And I said it would be the gym locker room." Ayumi laughed.

"Hey we never did nothing in the locker room." Inuyasha shouted then paled as he realized what he just acknowledged doing.

'_You didn't tell me those two were that close.'_

'Well last time I saw them they were not together like this.' Kikyo's thoughts whispered painfully.

'_You okay?'_

'I knew back then, even if he would have decided to go with me, it was because he felt a duty that he had to for the blame he felt he had to take up for believing so easily that I would betray him. It was Kagome he was in love with, he was just denying it or maybe he even accepted it and pushed it aside regardless, because he felt he had to. Now seeing them, obviously together, hurts.'

'_I'm sorry Kikyo, I don't know what ta say, but if you need to talk, my offer to listen about things is still there.'_

'Maybe later for now though I think I'm going to have to fill them in on what happened.'

"Um excuse me, I will be sitting over in that section if either of you would like to know what happened." Kikyo said as she pointed to where a bunch of food booths had been erected and a food court was set up.

"Who was that? She looked a lot like you." Yuka asked. (1)

"Hey, that wasn't the girl he used to two time you with is it?" Eri glared at Inuyasha.

"It couldn't be, she was from the past remember. And she was killed by the Naraku guy Kagome told us about." Ayumi stated.

"Hey Souta, you mind taking those three around for a bit me and Inuyasha need to go talk to that girl." Kagome said ignoring her friends.

"I guess, but I'm still trying to find the others." Souta frowned

"Thanks Souta you're the best." Kagome smiled as she mussed up her brother's hair causing him to smack her hands away.

"Inuyasha come on." Kagome said as she pulled her boyfriend away from her friends who were currently trying to pump him for information on the 'old friend.'

"We need to talk to her an find out what's going on." Kagome stated as she walked towards a table piled with a ton of food that Kikyo was sitting at.

"Whoa, look at her eat." Inuyasha looked on in shock as the once quiet and reserved priestess began to shovel a massive amount of food down her throat.

"Kikyo, can you please explain what is going on." Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Alright, but it's a long story." Kikyo sighed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ding went the railroad spike Megumi smashed with a rubber mallet through her current patient's kneecap. "Hmm, now where should I put the next one? Oh I know" Megumi grinned evilly.

"NO wait I'll tell you anything just don't do what your about to do." The man screamed in terror.

"Oh poo, it was just getting fun too." Megumi pouted as she dropped her rubber mallet and pulled the tip of the rusty railroad spike out from the man's rear. "So, spill it."

"I wasn't at my scheduled location when the demons were activated, if I was I could have intercepted them before they attacked Ranma." The man cried

"Where were you?" Megumi asked.

"I was at a strip club." The man whispered.

Megumi's eye twitched, 'This moron blew of his post, which caused Ranma to be attacked by demons, which made the Master angry, which caused Vlad to be injured, All because he had to go and get a lap dance immediately rather then wait for work to end. Megumi lifted up a railroad spike twice as long and three times as wide as the original and glared and her victim.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my, Ranma's life is certainly an interesting one." Kasumi laughed.

"Now, remember you can't tell anyone about it." Nabiki said.

"Can I talk to Ranma about it?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I'll just tell him that I couldn't say no to you or it would have made you upset." Nabiki responded.

"I'm happy to see your being honest." Kasumi smiled.

"Hmm, it looks like we got sometime before they start the competition, you want to walk around some?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure, I might as well make the most of the day, because I'll be using most of the night to clean up whatever culinary monstrosity Akane looses upon my poor kitchen." Kasumi mumbled causing Nabiki to laugh hard.

"heh, what's gotten into you lately sis, you seem a bit darker then usual." Nabiki smirked.

"I have been?" Kasumi asked worriedly, "I haven't meant to be."

"Hey I like it, it seems to me you're finally opening up your shell a bit." Nabiki said.

"You seem to be nicer to Ranma lately yourself what's with that?" Kasumi asked

"Huh, I don't know what you mean." Nabiki waved off the question.

"Oh what about during the picnic the other day when you saved his life by waking him up before Akane could see the position he was sleeping in." Kasumi smirked back.

"Y-you saw that? So it was you who had laughed. I must be wearing off on you because you're being sneaky lately." Nabiki smiled.

"Don't change the subject, now why have you been so nice to Ranma lately?" Kasumi asked.

'Subject change failed.' Nabiki thought. "Well the big jerk's kinda grown on me, and honestly, I've done nothing, but caused problems for him ever since he got here so I decided to ease up a bit." Nabiki responded.

Kasumi grinned at Nabiki and then turned her head to a booth, "Oh those look pretty." Kasumi said back to her usual slightly spacy self.

'Kasumi's got a better acting and bluffing face then I do, when the hell did that happen?' Nabiki thought to herself.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Orobas, while we fly towards Nerima I'm gonna meditate for a bit." Saki said.

"Need to go to the graveyard of souls again?" Orobas asked.

"Yeah, I need to clean out the malice that is building up or the gate of darkness will open up." Saki frowned.

"Just be careful, I can't help you while you in there and the four masks may try something if you're not careful." Orobas said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Saki grinned before she went into a meditative trance.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Omake- for Shinji the Good Sharer (Don't know how good this is)

"I must have them both." Exclaimed Inuyasha as he took Kikyo and Kagome into his arms.

"What?" Kikyo asked in shock.

'_Oh boy I think we found one of Kuno's ancestor's'_

"Inuyasha." Kagome twitched…with excitement "What a great idea we haven't had a three way since Miroku got mad that his and Sango's first born was a hanyou."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

There's the chapter, it's pretty short sorry about that, but I couldn't get into the swing of things today and since I'm going home early to crappy non-chapter uploadable internet in five minutes I'd rather get what I have up now then be forced to wait until Thursday to post the next chapter.

(1) One of Kagome's friends name is Yuka, this is not the Yuka that was in the story earlier.


	20. Chapter 20

A Third Chance at Life

The Four Masks, The Captain's Daughter, and another Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long delay between updates, I ended up getting sick, my ride to school ended up getting sick and to top it all off a family member keeps getting sick and having to go to the hospital so I haven't had time to write and I haven't been to school where I could upload the chapters anyway. To all those who reviewed last chapter, thanks much and again sorry for the wait.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Saki opened her eyes and grimaced 'Damn I hate this place' Saki thought as she looked at the darkened sky and desolate landscape with a few groupings of graves and spiked fences separating them and then she looked towards the far end of the graveyard to see four masks floating in front of a double door.

"Oh ho ho, welcome back child. Have you come to give yourself to us?" A mask with a green bird like face and small swords that looked like feathers. (Sword Mask)

"Don't make me break you." Saki growled.

"Hahaha, there is nothing you could do to us you damnable Harmonixer." A gold mask with a lion's head laughed. (Gold Mask)

"You must be here to remove the malice the souls of the monsters you have defeated have placed upon you." A mask that looked like a fish with a grail fused to the top. (Grail Mask)

"You realize that it is pointless to do this, no matter how many times you subject yourself to this, you will continually have to come back to destroy the built-up malice." A wooden mask laughed. (Staff Mask)

"You should merely give up now, it will make things much less painful in the end." The Sword mask said.

"Just shut the hell up and lets get this over with, I don't feel like spending any more time with you then I have to." Saki frowned.

"Very well, but know that it is only a matter of time until you fall and when you do we will be there to devour your soul." The Sword Mask cackled before a ghostly wolf formed and sprung towards Saki.

Saki dodged to the side that kicked the wolf in it's haunches and then jumped forward and smashed the wolf's head in with one blow.

"These things seem to be getting easier to beat instead of harder." Saki smirked at the masks. "I'm outta here." Saki said as she walked back towards the front of the Graveyard."

"Damn that impudent child, we will feast on her just as we feasted upon the soul of the women who sacrificed herself for Yuri." The Sword Mask hissed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Orobas said as Saki sat up.

"Hey, how long was I out?" Saki asked.

"Not that long this time, only an hour or so." Orobas responded, "The masks try anything?"

"Nothing more then there usual taunts of that I should just give in to them now and save myself the pain." Saki frowned.

"Good, but those vicious monsters are bound to be scheming something, so stay on your toes." Orobas said.

"So how long till we arrive?" Saki asked.

Orobas shrugged, "Roger hasn't come out to tell me the arrival time or anything."

"I'll go ask then." Saki said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Roger, what's our ETA" Saki asked as she walked into the cabin.

"Another hour till land fall, but we have to land in one of my magically concealed hanger and the only one I got in Japan is by Okinawa so we will have to either walk after that or get land based transportation." Roger said

"Why am I not surprised you set your hanger near a place where women are constantly in skimpy bathing suits." Saki shook her head in exasperation.

"… Nothing wrong with going to a place with a good view." Roger said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello everyone, sorry that you had to stay here for so long, but the interrogations are nearly complete." Megumi grinned as she spoke to the twenty people who had made it through the initial interrogation.

"We now know who the culprit is, but we are currently unsure as to why this person let loose the demons. So I am going to break this person in front of you all, actually you will be allowed to help allowing you to release your frustrations on the person who caused you to be detained so long." Megumi scanned the crowd then sprang towards a tall handsome man with pale skin.

"Did you really believe you would be able to escape my interrogation indefinitely?" Megumi Shouted at the man as she knocked him to the ground.

"W-What do you mean?" Jin shook

"Your alibi cracked under extreme pressure and told me the truth." Megumi grinned.

"I d-don't know w-what you mean." Jin stuttered.

Megumi reached forward and grabbed Jin then in one motion picked up Jin and hurled him towards a podium in the room before springing towards it herself. Megumi that smacked Jin around for a bit before taking a leather strap tying it to one of Jin's wrist and the other to a pole that had lowered from the ceiling. Then she did the same to the other wrist and both ankles stretched in a way that his limbs made him look like the letter X. Then she tore of his shirt.

Megumi pulled out a cat o nine tails with small hooked blades on each tail. "The blades on these tails have been soaked in a magically made Neuro-Toxin so painful it makes even me cringe to use it, and while not life threatening it can't be cured with a healing spell, you have to endure it until it leaves your system." Megumi grinned as she whipped it across Jin's back causing him to scream in agony as the blades caught and were ripped out. Megumi continued for a few minutes before giving a satisfied smile.

"Now who else what's to inflict some pain on this piece of shit?" Megumi smiled as she gestured towards many sharp and painful implements and poisons sitting on a small table.

Everyone just looked uncomfortably at Megumi.

"Oh I forgot to mention, the way he managed to get past the initial interrogations was because he manipulated Nami into lying for him, leaving her to take his punishment for him."

Suddenly everyone was in line in front of Megumi glaring darkly at Jin. "You bastard how could you trick her like that." One woman screeched as poured Hydrochloric acid in Jin's eyes, "She's the most loyal friend a person can have and you used that against her." The woman screamed as she took a need le filled with the neuro-toxin and jabbed it up his nose.

Megumi grinned again as she surveyed her handiwork. 'Play with a woman's heart will he, on top of that Vlad was tortured because this fool.'

"Stop, please stop." Jin cried in agony, "I'll tell you anything you want."

"Hold." Megumi commanded causing everyone in line to stop and simply glare at Jin. "Now why did you break orders and set up demons that would attack the spirit user?"

"Tolaran told me that if I managed to prove myself by destroying the Spirit User, he would get me out of this pointless dead end post and under him where I could put my talents to use under a real leader." Jin shuttered, "That's the reason now please let me down."

'Dead end post, under a real leader, I don't know if that was a slight against me Vlad or the both of us, but now I'm pissed.'

"Continue for as long as you all want, just don't kill him. I may need him later." Megumi seethed.

The group all turned back to Jin and grinned like Megumi as they began reaching for their favorite torture device.

"NO, I told you, you promised to stop." Jin screamed.

"I did no such thing, but even if I had I'm not the one torturing you any more they are, so if your going to plead for mercy do it to them." Megumi said as she walked out of the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So we got time, explain." Inuyasha said rudely.

Kikyo took a deep breath then got started explaining how a fragment of her soul survived, how after waiting in the darkness for a long time her soul came into contact with Ranma, and how she stayed dormant for a time before being able to talk to Ranma and how he now let her borrow his body.

"So let me get this straight, you are really in the body of a guy with a curse that changes him into a girl when hit with cold water and changes back when hit with hot water and he lets you take control sometimes?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo nodded her head.

"That's just, wow, I mean what are the chances?" Kagome asked.

"What are the chances that my reincarnation would end up living next to the Boneaters Well over hundred years in the future, and that Mistress Centipede would come back to life and drag you into the past?" Kikyo countered.

"Why should we believe you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo sighed before upending hot water over herself and changing into her guy form, "Now I'm going to ask Ranma to take control for a few moments to show you his forms."

'You here that Ranma?' Kikyo asked.

'_Loud and clear.'_

Kikyo felt her mind slide to the back and felt the body change.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey he looks like you." Kagome said to Inuyasha as she looked at Ranma.

"Please I ain't that scrawny." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, I ain't scrawny." Ranma said annoyed.

"Um yes well can you show us your girl form?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, that's not a problem." Ranma said as he poured cold water over his head and turned into a short red headed girl.

"Hahaha, you turn into a little girl." Inuyasha laughed.

Ranma twitched, "Excuse me, but shut up." Ranma said.

"Oh and if I don't what will you do?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll make you." Ranma glared

"Oh, I'm terrified of the little human girl someone save me." Inuyasha mocked.

"That's it." Ranma said as she started to walk forward when.

"Osuwari." Kagome called out causing Inuyasha to face plant into the ground.

"HEY, you promised not to do that you bi… I mean um… sorry." Inuyasha started before he noticed the angry glare on Kagome's face.

"You promised not to start fights here remember. You also nearly swore at me, but you bit your tongue so I'll let you off if you behave the rest of the time you're here." Kagome said as she calmed herself.

"**WILL ALL CONTESTANTS IN THE ARCHERY COMPETITION REPORT TO THE ARCHERY GROUNDS."** A loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Well I gotta go." Ranma said before giving Kikyo control again.

"We are in the archery competition." Kikyo said.

"Really me too," Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Good, that means there will be some actual competition in this event." Kikyo smiled back as they began walking towards the spot the Archery Competition is being held.

"I'm really confused." Inuyasha grumbled as he followed his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So which one is Ranma?" Kasumi asked Nabiki.

"You see the pale girl with long black hair." Nabiki said, "That's Ranma or rather right now it's Kikyo."

"Oh I see, she's still wearing Ranma's usual silk Chinese clothes." Kasumi smiled, "This should be so much fun to watch."

"There are actually a couple students from Nerima in this competition." Nabiki said as she looked towards some of the contestants.

"Anyone I know?" Kasumi asked.

"Well you might have met Reika and Kisa they're two of my associates, Ryoko, Ben, and Sakura are down there as well, I don't think you met them, but they are in the same classes as Ranma, oh and hey look there's Ms. Hinako." Nabiki pointed out people

"This should be fun." Kasumi smiled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There's the chapter, again sorry for the wait and as always all reviews are appreciated.

Oh the "Captain's Daughter" part of the chapter title may not make sense to you, I'll explain it in the next chapter, but I want to see if anyone knows what it's in reference too.


	21. Chapter 21

A Third Chance at Life

Naraku's Minions and Start the Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait Monday and Tuesday I was trying to catch up on homework and then Thursday I got the Flu again, so sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone who reviewed oh and the "Captain's Daughter" thing in the title last chapter was in reference to the Cat o Nine Tails, it's another term for it because it is (was?) used by the British navy captains. I was recently told a few things about Inuyasha that I haven't been shown in the episodes on Adult Swim; so basically to anyone who knows the entire series of what happens in Inuyasha it's divergent after Kikyo's death.  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I see you managed to complete the Sacred Jewel." Kikyo said as she glanced over at a glowing spot under Kagome's shirt as they waited for the rest of the competitor's to assemble.

"Ah, yeah, we did once we managed to defeat Naraku." Kagome stated.

"He has been slain?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, it was strange though, Kagura and Kanna both fought against him as well." Kagome said.

"What? You mean his Incarnations betrayed him?" Kagome asked to which Kagome nodded the Affirmative. "What happened that caused that?"

"Well I wasn't there to see what started it, but this is what I was told."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

(Flashback)

"They're closing in." Naraku growled as he watched Kanna's mirror show all his enemies converging on his location. "Kagura, Kanna get Kohaku and meet me in the courtyard." Naraku ordered as he stomped off either ignoring or unaware of the dark look Kagura was now shooting at him.

'Is he going to kill him?' Kagura thought before looking at her sister. 'Damn, I can't just release him and tell him to run because I'm being watched and even if I did Naraku would just take control of his mind and force him back.'

"Sister let's go" Kanna spoke softly.

"Alright." Kagura said as she stepped forward and Kanna following behind. 'There he is.' Kagura thought miserably.

"Kagura, Kanna, it's good to see you today." Kohaku smiled.

"Kohaku." Kagura nodded.

"Naraku wants us to meet him in the courtyard." Kanna said as she took Kohaku's hand. "We should not keep him waiting."

'Does she not realize that she is marching her friend to his death or does she not care?' Kagura thought 'Not that I'm one to talk, I've comforted the kid on the nights the memories leaked through and yet here I am now. His only hope now is that Inuyasha and the others get here quickly… to think I have to place my hopes in someone who would happily kill me.'

"Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"Our position will soon be under assault." Kanna whispered.

"By who?" Kohaku questioned.

"Many of our enemies seem to be converging on us at the same time, our traps and demonic defenses don't seem to be doing much and our barrier has been brought down." Kagura stated. 

"So we are having a war meeting to decide how we should be positioned?" Kohaku asked as they stepped into the courtyard.

"Not exactly." Naraku said as he stepped forward. "We are here to decide the most effective way to destroy my enemies. Unfortunately you have failed in every task you have ever been given when it comes to those on there way here so it would be more effective to just take your jewel shard now and let it boost my power further."

"B-but you told me I would die with out the jewel shard in my back." Kohaku stuttered.

"That is correct, but I know longer have need of you so it does not matter if you die." Naraku smiled before launching a projectile of his demonic flesh at the boy.

"No" Kanna whispered as she held up her mirror and blasted the flesh back to its source where it was merely reabsorbed.

"Kanna, what is the meaning of this?" Naraku demanded.

"He is my friend, he is the only person who talks to me or has ever treated me kindly. I do not wish to see him hurt." Kanna spoke softly as she stepped in front of Kohaku.

"You betray me for a human?" Naraku seethed, "Then fine let it be the human you would defend be your demise."

"Kill her, Kill Kanna now." Naraku's voice echoed in Kohaku's head. "Do it or must I make you remember?" Naraku gave a flash of Kohaku's repressed memories and Kohaku's eyes went lifeless and he drew his Chain Blade. "That's it kill her." Kohaku drew back his chain blade then launched it at Naraku.

"What, you brat." Naraku snapped as he knocked the attack aside.

"I've remembered for awhile now, I'm not your puppet anymore." Kohaku charged forward.

"Heh," Naraku laughed before meeting Kohaku's attack by extending his arm and batting him to the ground, "Pathetic, and Kanna you should no better just as I hold Kagura's heart so do I hold yours." Naraku pulled an orb out and squeezed it.

"Aaahh" Kanna softly squeaked in agony

'NOW' Kagura thought before she launched wind blades severing Naraku's hand and letting Kanna's heart bounce to its owner.

"Kagura I knew you would try to betray me eventually, but now is not the time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are nearly here." Naraku glared.

"And when they get here I hope they kill you." Kagura smirked as she stepped in front of Kanna who was still weak from Naraku's attempt at crushing her heart.

"Fine then I'll crush your heart instead of Kanna's" Naraku sneered as he pulled out Kagura's heart and began squeezing.

"Forgetting someone?" Kohaku asked as he jumped up and with an upward slash his sword removed Naraku's regrown hand knocking Kagura's heart free.

"Kohaku." Sango exclaimed as she and the rest of Inuyasha's group appeared.

"Sango." Kohaku whispered and stared into his sister's eyes.

"Forgetting someone?" Naraku mimicked before grabbing Kohaku's back and ripping the Jewel Shard free.

"Kohaku." Sango and Kagura shouted while charging forward

'It seems I'm the last to arrive.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kohaku fall and Kagura and Sango's charge forward before he noticed the miasma building in Naraku's hands. "Watch his hand." Sesshomaru called out a warning causing Sango to stop, but Kagura was to close to stop her charge.

"You've got your wish you're free, now die." Naraku spat as he threw his miasma charged fist through his traitorous minion's chest and knocked her aside.

"Sister." Kanna whimpered in pain as she stood up.

'What the hell was going on here? Did Kagura just take a hit to avenge Kohaku?' Inuyasha looked around in confusion. 'Damn, if Kohaku's dead then…' Inuyasha looked at Sango worried. "Kagome, Miroku" Inuyasha whispered, "We may be able to save Kohaku, but we need to end the battle fast."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"All contestants are now assembled" An announcer called out interrupting Kagome. "For the first round each person will be on a range with three separate targets one at thirty meters distance, the next at sixty meters distance, and the final at ninety meters distance. On the closest target you get ten points for a hit on the inside ring and one point less for each ring further from the bull's-eye, the target at sixty meters is worth double points and the target at ninety meters is worth triple points. No compound bows are allowed, if you brought one you will have to switch for a bow we have here."

"You will have three minutes to fire nine arrows, Anyone under sixty three points will be eliminated, if we have more then fifty people left after that we shall eliminate the lowest scores until we have half the people eliminated. We are sorry for this, but we have a much larger turn out then expected. We have ten ranges; you will be called by when you signed your name to the sheet. When your name is called step up to your designated range and began when you are signaled to do so, anyone firing a bow before instructed to do so will be disqualified." The announcer said.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Who is that person Ranma oops I mean Kikyo talking to?" Kasumi asked Nabiki

"Eh, not sure, but she looks a lot like Kikyo. They were talking awhile too; I'll have to find out what it was about later." Nabiki said.

"Oh, look they're lining up the first group." Kasumi smiled, "But no one we know is in this group."

"Man these guys are horrible." Nabiki frowned as she watched one guy attempt to fire three arrows at once only to have them drop after flying three meters.

"Oh my, that man just shot himself in the foot." Kasumi winced as the man began jumping around on one foot.

"That guy won't be in the next round." Nabiki observed.

"That man seems to be doing well." Kasumi said.

"He's doing okay, he'll probably make it through the round, but he's only average, I don't know anything about the other competitor's, but my money would be on either Reika or Ranma Kikyo, whatever you want to call her at the moment."

"Well, I have to disagree with you there young lady, I'd say my Granddaughter has a good shot at it as well." Grandpa Higurashi said from behind the Tendo sisters.

"Grandpa don't butt it to other peoples conversations." Sota frowned at his grandfather.

"But he does have a point Kagome does have a good chance." Mrs. Higurashi said and Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know that, now where are the others, they're gonna miss Kagome's turn if they don't get here soon."

"Which one's your granddaughter?" Kasumi asked.

"That one right there." Grandfather Higurashi pointed out.

"Oh she's the one who was talking to our friend Kikyo right there." Kagome smiled as she pointed her out missing the surprise on the Higurashi's and Kagome's friends faces as she said that name.

'Hmm, they responded to that name, I wonder why.' Nabiki thought, "How sure of your granddaughter are you?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm absolutely sure. No one will beat Kagome, not anyone." Grandfather said stubbornly

"Well, then if you're so sure, why don't we make a little wager?" Nabiki grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hinako Ninomiya" The announcer called out "Kisa Nanashi, Reika Ayase, Ryoko Narutaki, Ben Kasuga, Sakura Sasaki." and a few others "You're up.

"Those people all go to Ranma's school." Kikyo said.

"Really, that's good. You going to go say hello?" Kagome asked.

"No, they don't know about me." Kikyo responded.

1111111111111111111111111111

"Wow, I can't believe how many people are here." Reika fidgeted

"Don't worry about them." Kisa smiled as she placed her hand on Reika's shoulder before whispering. "Just imagine all of us people watching you naked."

"Kisa." Reika blushed as she tried to banish the image of the audience and her best friend naked, "Now I'm even more embarrassed."

"Don't worry Reika you'll do fine, I've seen you practice before you're great at this." Ben told Reika

"I'm surprised we have so many people from our school in this, we get a few more people and we could have an archery club." Ryoko said.

"Hey that's a great idea and we could have Ms. Hinako sponsor it so we would be an official club." Sakura bounced excitedly.

"Maybe, but for now I think we should take our positions, good luck my little delinquents." Hinako smiled before getting ready to fire.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Omake for chapter 20 **by Shinji the Good Sharer**

"Hahaha, you turn into a little girl." Inuyasha laughed.

Ranma twitched, "Excuse me, but shut up." Ranma said.

"Oh and if I don't what will you do?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll make you." Ranma glared

"Oh, I'm terrified of the little human girl someone save me." Inuyasha mocked.

"That's it." Ranma said as she started to walk forward when.

"Osuwari." Kagome called out causing Inuyasha to face plant into the ground.

Ranma could only stare in a mix of shock and horror. "Damn, you both are into

the same freaky S&M shit Akane is into!"

Kagome turned to Ranma smiling a sweet sunny smile while hopefully holding a

mallet she produced from nowhere in a little hopeful schoolgirl's carry. "You

know Akane sensei?"

Ranma and Inuyasha started to run.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Here's the chapter, sorry for the delay again. And sorry not much happened in this chapter, I've gotta catch up on the homework I missed from Thursday now as well. Sigh I hate getting sick. All reviews are appreciated and thank you for putting up with my tardiness.


	22. Chapter 22

A Third Chance at Life

Delinquent Archery and Conclusion to Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Well here's the next chapter, not much to say this time. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, now on with the story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Hmm, I had no idea so many of my delinquents practiced archery.' Hinako thought as she observed her students. 'An archery club would be good, but we would need five more people to get it recognized as a school approved activity. I wonder if Ranma would join I could show him how to properly hold a bow…' Hinako blushed at the thought, 'I'm doing it AGAIN, bad Hinako, no naughty thoughts about the students.'

"The time is starting NOW." The announcer shouted.

'Oops, Hinako thought as she took aim, 'can't let myself get distracted now. The middle target is my goal." Hinako pulled the bow string back, aimed, and fired.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my, the little teacher Ms. Hinako is quite good, she's hitting the bullseye quite often on that center target." Kasumi smiled.

"She's good, but look at Reika, she's hit the bullseye on the furthest target with all four of the arrows she's fired so far. 'Go Reika, I got money riding on you and Ranma.'

"How is she doing that, that board is ninety meters away and it's the same size as the one thirty meters away and she's hitting the center every time it's not possible." Grandpa Higurashi moaned after Reika had fired her sixth arrow.

"Guess it was kinda dumb to make a bet with some you never met huh?" Sota said as he continued looking through the crowd for someone.

"Shut it I got thirty thousand yen riding on this." Grandpa Higurashi growled.

"It really wasn't a very good idea for you to bet all your money." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Quiet, Kagome will do just as good as this girl and then it will be a draw." Grandpa Higurashi insisted as Reika fired her ninth and final shot and it like all the others she fired hit the bullseye on the furthest target.

"Heh, Reika's already done and she's still got a minute left." Nabiki smiled.

"All of Ranma's classmates are pretty good; the Ryoko girl seems to be firing three arrows at each target and managed to get two bullseyes on the first target and another two on the second." Kasumi said as she watched Ryoko ready her last arrow and let it fly.

"And she managed to get one bullseye on the far target as well." Nabiki smiled as the last arrow hit.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I knew you'd do great Reika." Ben smiled.

"Of course she would, but a perfect, I guess envisioning us naked really helped after all." Kisa grinned.

"Kisa." Reika blushed.

"It seems your all very good, if we can convince a few others I'd be willing to sponsor an archery group, but it will have to be after the presentations for the history report are done." Hinako said.

"I did the worst." Sakura frowned.

"Don't worry you still did great and I only beat you by one point, besides your way better then any of the other's who have been up before us." Ben grinned.

"Not my best ever, but I'm happy with how I did." Ryoko said, "But maybe next time I'll envision everyone naked too." Ryoko added causing Kisa to laugh while Reika blushed again.

'You know it would be really easy to say something like, hey if it helps we can all practice naked together, there's no need to envision it, but it's not wise to anger a group of women holding lethal weapons.' Ben thought as he grinned. "Guess we should get out of the way so the next group could get ready."

"So how many points did everyone have?" Hinako asked.

"Two Hundred Seventy" Reika smiled.

"One eighty six" Kisa grinned.

"One Sixty eight" Ryoko said.

"One thirty seven" Ben laughed, "That's probably the best I've ever shot."

"One thirty six" Sakura frowned, "I'm sure I can do better."

"So how'd you do teach?" Ben asked.

"One seventy one, not bad considering I haven't done this in two years." Hinako smiled cutely.

"I know you're older then you look right now, but I just got this image of a four year old you holding and firing a bow." Ben laughed.

"I… huh weird, it's not often you see someone other then Ranma dressed in clothes like that." Hinako said as she looked over at Kikyo.

"Ranma, where?" Sakura said as she looked around frantically.

"No, Sakura, she said it's uncommon to see people dressed in clothes like that other then Ranma." Ben Smiled.

"Well, let's go sit down and see how the competition does." Ryoko said.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm probably going to be in the last group, I signed up kind of late." Kagome said

"Me too, I signed up right before I bumped into you and Inuyasha." Kikyo responded. "Do you mind continuing your story?"

"Oh no, not at all, so,"

111111111111111111111111111111111

(Flashback)

"Simply put kill Naraku fast and I might have a way to heal Kohaku." Inuyasha said, "But if Sesshomaru demands the final blow give it to him."

"Hey you bastard, over here." Inuyasha called out as he blasted Naraku with a wind scar.

"GO FORWARD." Naraku bellowed causing swarms of demons to pour out of the castle

"Inuyasha, he has all of his jewel shards in his body, you're going to have to remove them or your attacks won't hurt him." Kagome called out.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said as he stood next to her.

"Sesshomaru? What? Naraku is right there, why?" Kagura panted.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm not." Kagura said. "But, that you decided to stand next to me and that I'm now as free as the wind means I can die happy." Kagura smiled before a gust of wind blew through and her body failed her and turned to ash.

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, nor did he say anything, he merely pulled the Tensaiga from it's scabbard and swung it at Kagura, but nothing happened. 'Why did it not work?' Sesshomaru thought before sheathing his Tensaiga and charging towards the battle with Naraku.

"Damn, he's regenerating faster then Musou did." Inuyasha growled as he jumped back.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango shouted as she launched it at the demon swarm, "That's most of the demons, he didn't have as many this time."

"Inuyasha I have an idea, get ready to jump forward and grab jewel shards, Miroku, Sango cover us." Kagome called out as she took aim at Naraku with her bow."

Sesshomaru reached Naraku and began striking with his power whip causing Naraku to begin dodging.

'Not good' Kagome thought as she tried to aim at the moving target before firing an arrow. "It hit." Kagome exclaimed as the arrow blew a jewel shard out of Naraku and Inuyasha jumped forward to grab it.

Kagome took aim again and launched another arrow blowing another jewel shard out Naraku's back which Inuyasha also caught.

'The jewel shards are what's making him so fast and giving him the ability to regenerate.' Sesshomaru thought as he took a blow from Naraku. 'Time to cut them out.' Sesshomaru thought as he focused his demonic energy into his eyes. 'Now let's see where you have the jewels.' Sesshomaru thought as he began to slice through Naraku's body to get at the jewel shards within.

'No, I won't be beaten by these fools, I am Naraku the greatest demon to ever exist.' Naraku thought as he began to charge up his demonic energy and launched a cloud of Miasma out of his palms and then focused it even further into a liquid form. "Die Inuyasha." Naraku screamed as he let the liquid fly towards Inuyasha.

'Son of a' Inuyasha was thinking when Kanna stepped in front of him mirror held out in front of her and blasted the miasma back to it's owner.

Naraku didn't have time to think anything before his own liquid miasma hit him and turned him into a pile of ashes. The only thing that survived the attack was the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru looked around then turned and began walking away.

"Sesshomaru wait." Inuyasha called out to his brother.

"What is it you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru glared.

"I want you to use the Tensaiga and try and bring Kohaku back." Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru merely turned around and started to walk away again.

"Wait damn it, I'll give you the Tessaiga, if that's what it takes. Just please use the Tensaiga on Kohaku." Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

"I no longer have any desire for the Tessaiga, now stand aside.

"No, he is one of my traveling companions little brother and the only family Sango has left, I'm not sure why, but even Kagura was angry after his jewel shard was pulled by Naraku, please, I'll owe you a favor to be repaid at a later date anything you want, just try and heal Kohaku." Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kohaku's body which was already starting to decay from the lack of a jewel shard. "I will try." Sesshomaru stepped forward and felt the Tensaiga pulse before he brought the sword forward down on the messenger's of the netherworld that were crawling over Kohaku.

"Huh, what?" Kohaku looked around confused.

"Kohaku." Sango cried out before running forward and hugging her brother.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kohaku and then over to the place where Kagura's ashes had been resting.

"Did she suffer?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was smiling." Sesshomaru said before he began to walk away, "I will collect on that favor you owe me, little brother." Sesshomaru called out over his shoulder.

'I made a deal with the devil, looks like he plans to eventually collect.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome you got all the Jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Every one of them." Kagome smiled. "And Sango's got her brother back again, how did you convince Sesshomaru to do that anyway?"

"I now owe Sesshomaru one favor, in which he can make me do whatever he wants." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ouch, look Miroku's happy too, he's jumping around and rubbing his hand against his face, I guess it worked and the wind tunnel is gone." Kagome laughed.

"Any clue on what to do with Kanna?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the girl who hadn't moved since killing Naraku.

"The only thing I can think of is to take her with us." Kagome frowned.

"Same here, and I'm not sure if that's a good idea either, she is one of Naraku's reincarnations even if she did help us defeat him." Inuyasha sighed. "But, I think we will take her with us for now, I'd have died if she hadn't jumped in when she did.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Kagome Higurashi, and Kikyo Nanashi." The announcer finished calling the last group.

"Go Kagome, you got to get a perfect or I lose thirty thousand yen." Grandpa Higurashi cried out.

"Oh boy do I want to know." Kagome mumbled causing Kikyo to look up into the stands to see the disturbance.

'The man yelling is sitting next to Nabiki, what is she doing here and Kasumi as well? Well whatever money that man is yelling about losing I'm sure Nabiki has something to do with it she's grinning far too largely.'

'_Yeah, she's generally involved with it if it has something to do with someone owing money.' Ranma thought._

'Well, we can't let it distract us now, let's just concentrate on the tournament.'

'_Guess your right, but I wonder if she told Kasumi about our secret, I don't really mind her knowing, but why would she tell her?'_

'If Nabiki told Kasumi it's probably because Nabiki doesn't like lying to her.'

"Good luck, Kikyo." Kagome smiled before taking her position.

"Good luck to you as well." Kikyo nodded at Kagome before stepping forward and began waiting for the signal to fire.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here it is, All reviews are appreciated, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

A Third Chance at Life

The End of Round One and Naughty Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter might not be out until Tuesday now, I have to go back and rewrite the chapter after the stupid computer at school decided to restart by itself before I saved. Oh to Victor Khimenko the thirty thousand yen wasn't all the money he had everywhere just all the money he had on him, most people generally don't walk around with much more then that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Where are they, did they get lost?' Sota thought.

"Hey Sota." Miroku called out as he sat down next to Mrs. Higurashi and Sango sat on his other side.

"What took you all so long?" Sota glared.

"Shippo insisted on going into something called a funhouse, the mirrors and passage ways got us all turned around and it took us for ever to get out." Sango said as Kirara who was sitting on her shoulder nodded in agreement.

"What are you so upset about, did you miss me that much?" A girl asked.

"Rin, how can I miss you, I've seen you nearly everyday since Sesshomaru called in his favor and Inuyasha's been watching you." Sota teased.

Rin pouted before saying, "I really do wonder what Lord Sesshomaru is doing on the mainland and why he had to leave me behind."

"It is strange, Sesshomaru is a powerful demon lord with a large territory. You would think he wouldn't want to stray to far from it." Shippo said from his resting spot on Kagome's friends laps.

"His lands are still well protected, they would have enchantments and his castle would have some powerful retainer's who would defend his lands, so whether he was there or not only a fool or an incredibly powerful demon would dare stir up trouble in Sesshomaru's lands." Kohaku responded as he sat down next to Rin.

Kanna nodded her head in agreement with Kohaku, "The round is about to start." Kanna said before squeezing in between Rin and Kohaku.

"Oh they're keeping pace with each other look." Kasumi smiled

"Go Kagome, you must score a perfect my wallet is depending on you." Grandpa Higurashi shouted.

"Father, you might want to tune it down a little, everyone is staring at you, besides you might be distracting Kagome right now." Mrs. Higurashi said causing Grandpa Higurashi to stop shouting encouragements, but it didn't stop his mind from pleading for his wallet's salvation.

'Last arrow and it's still tied, I may end up with nothing after all.' Nabiki frowned.

111111111111111111111111111111

'Okay last shot Kagome, just concentrate and aim for your target.' Kagome thought as she pulled the bow string back and aimed carefully before letting the arrow fly, unfortunately for her this was also the moment her body decided to protest the food she ate. 'Oops, guess I shouldn't have let Inuyasha convince me to try the bean burrito from that stand earlier.' Kagome thought as she saw her arrow strike just outside the bullseye.

11111111111111111111111111111

Nabiki grinned as she watched the old man's eyes go wide and his jaw dropped. "Tough luck, that was a close one." Nabiki said as she held out her hand.

Grandpa Higurashi silently shed his tears as he handed over his money.

"Sango, I, am I seeing things or is that Kikyo standing next to Kagome?" Miroku whispered as he noticed the priestess..

"What? That can't be…I, but how?" Sango responded as she too saw Kikyo.

"It's her sort of." Inuyasha said as he jumped up on the stands from where he was watching on the ground.

"Inuyasha, how did Kikyo get here?" Shippo asked loudly grabbing Nabiki's attention.

"I'll explain better later, but basically after Naraku murdered Kikyo in the past a small piece of her soul survived, in this time it came into contact with a boy who has a curse to turn into a girl when hit with cold water and her soul was getting repaired by being near Ranma's and today for the tournament he let her take control." Inuyasha explained

'Wonder if Kasumi was listening in too?' Nabiki thought.

"I thought going back to the feudal era and finding a half demon boyfriend was as confusing as Kagome's life could be. But…" Eri started.

"Now her half demon boyfriend's ex girlfriend who has died twice and who was reincarnated into Kagome is back alive in the present and is sharing a body with a cursed guy." Yuka continued.

"And by coincidence they both end up going to the same archery competition." Ayumi finished.

"My head hurts." The three say in unison.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Roger come on let's go." Saki called out to Roger.

"Huh, wha, just wait a moment okay." Roger waved her off as he continued to stare down a beach in Okinawa to where a group of women were playing volleyball.

"Orobas help me out here." Saki demanded.

"Huh, what?" Orobas mumbled as he too stared intently at the women playing Volleyball.

"Damn it Orobas, not you too. Your not even human, why is that getting to you." Saki shouted.

"I may not be human, but I've spent enough time in this form to understand the appeal of women." Orobas said lecherously.

"It seems to me that I misjudged you my friend," Roger smiled, "Why don't we take a break here, after all there's no need to work ourselves to death."

"What a marvelous idea, I accept." Orobas responded as he and Roger walked closer to the girls playing volleyball.

'Damn letches …still I guess I should just be happy they're getting along, but we can't let ourselves get distracted, oh hello.' Saki thought as she saw a group of guys in swimming trunks walk by. 'Well I guess we can stay for a little while.' Saki grinned lecherously.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you told the Master about Tolaran?" Megumi asked.

"Not yet I'm getting all the information I can out of these traitor's before hand, Tolaran is one of the master's favorite advisor's so any accusations I make will need to have a strong base, I'm considering looking for more proof before hand, but at the same time Tolaran can argue anything I find has been made up by me, because I wouldn't have had permission to investigate him. The tortured confessions would be uncontestable though since, they were brought about during an investigation we were allowed to do." Vlad frowned.

"I would just let the master know, if we have proof of something and Tolaran finds out, he's going to find away to discredit or destroy the proof we already have." Megumi responded.

"That's true, alright, other news then, what are the reports on The Amazon Elder Cologne, is she still searching the neighborhood for demons?" Vlad asked.

"According to our sources, she is not actively searching, but she has kept up a high level of vigilance and might be able to sense anything we set out to follow the people of Nerima." Megumi answered.

"All right have the demon summoners launch a few passive scan type demons around Nerima, since they don't follow anyone they should be alright."

"Yes Lord Vlad, it will be done." Megumi said before turning to leave.

"Meg, just a second, After you get the orders put through, lets go get dinner I'm starved." Vlad smiled.

"Alright." Megumi exclaimed before running off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That concludes the first round, now a lot of people scored under sixty three points so we now have only twenty contestants. Those who have made it to the next round it will begin in an hour's time, until then enjoy the cultural fair." The announcer called out.

"Thankfully I don't have to do as much as I did last year." Kagome mumbled.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"During last years Cultural Fair, my friends had no clue about My going into the past and my Grandfather would make up all sorts of horrible illnesses as excuses and I would never see my friends, so when I came to school they ambushed me with each of the activities they were in charge of and I had to help out. At the same time, dried up demons were attacking the school because no one told me not to cook them." Kagome frowned at the memory.

'_Didn't Akane do something similar?' Ranma asked_

'Yes, but she also made food that was classified as a biological weapon' Kikyo thought back. "That did not sound like fun."

"Yeah at least now my friends know about my life over in the past." Kagome said.

"How did they find out?" Kikyo asked.

"Well me and Inuyasha were having a large argument as I was coming back home to study for a test and my friends came by to see how I was feeling. They heard me yelling and rushed over to see what was wrong, when they opened the door to the well house they crashed into us and we all went flying down the well, they ended up crossing over with us and we kind of had to explain it." Kagome stated.

"According to my sister only you and Inuyasha could get through the well." Kikyo responded

"As far as we can tell that's true, but if they are in close proximity to one of us they can get dragged through with us."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wow, another person managed to get a perfect, and the other was only of by three points." Ben said.

"Looks like you'll have some real competition." Kisa smiled as she nudged Reika.

"You were all very good too." Reika blushed.

'Hmm, the one with the Chinese clothes got a perfect, it's not just Ranma in a wig is it? No the face is different and she's not as stacked as Ranma's girl form. Either way she is good and so is that other girl, those two look alike, maybe they're sisters.' Hinako thought as she watched Kikyo and Kagome.

"So who do you think we should ask first to join the archery club?" Sakura asked.

"Ranma is the first one and if he says yes then his project group and we could also ask Hiroshi and Daisuke." Hinako responded.

"Ranma, oh my, really oh god what would I wear, I'd have to get all new clothes for the meetings and that they show enough cleavage, oh and what about make-up it has to be perfect…"

"All I did was say his name and she's been going on about him for five minutes and she doesn't look like she's going to stop anytime soon." Hinako glared at the Ranma fangirl.

"Yeah she can be pretty bad sometimes, but you just learn to ignore these." Ben responded.

"Or you have a psychotic episode." Ryoko chipped in.

And on and on she continued.

"That's it I'm draining her" Hinako said as she pulled out a five yen piece and drained the chatterbox turning into an adult.

'God I love it when she does.' Ben thought as he looked at Hinako's long legs. "Guess I'll carry Sakura then." Ben frowned as he lifted up his long time friend.

"Here, I'll help you." Ryoko said as she and Ben lifted Sakura by placing her arms across their shoulders.

"Ms. Hinako you okay?" Kisa asked since she hadn't moved since draining Sakura.

"That girl is excitable and horny beyond belief and some of it just transferred to me. I somehow managed to pick up some of her thoughts." Hinako panted, "I think I'm going to go sit down, I'll see you all at the start of the next round." Hinako said as she stumbled away. 'And I thought my thoughts of what I wanted to do Ranma were naughty these were, I didn't know highschoolers knew these sorts of things.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Here's the next chapter, all reviews are appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

A Third Chance at Life

At the Beach, at Home, and at the Food Court

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, video games distracted me over spring break so I didn't do any writing during it, thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"You did a great job Kagome." Shippo exclaimed as he ran up to Kagome and Kikyo.

"How could she miss a target it cost me all my spending money." Grandpa Higurashi wailed.

"It ain't her fault you decided to take a bet with someone you've never met before." Sota pointed out.

"Hey everyone." Kagome smiled as she hugged Shippo, "So how do you all like the fair so far."

"Well other then Shippo getting us lost in the 'Funhouse' it's been good so far." Rin responded.

"Nabiki, What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked as she saw her and Kasumi standing next Kagome's family and friends.

"Kasumi tricked me into admitting you were going to the archery tournament here and so I had to explain everything or she would have got upset." Nabiki replied.

"Kasumi tricked you?" Kikyo looked at Nabiki skeptically.

"Yeah, I know. She pulled a quick one on me by making me believe she already knew, never expected a tactic like that from her." Nabiki said as she turned to watch her sister who was talking with Mrs. Higurashi about dinner recipes.

"Is she the only one you told?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry she isn't going to tell anyone either." Nabiki answered.

"Alright. I guess it's not a big deal." Kikyo said.

'_I don't think Kasumi will blow our secret so it should be okay.'_

"I'm starving I'm gonna go get something to eat." Kikyo stated.

Kagome looked towards Kikyo as she announced her desire for food, "You mind if we walk with you, the kids are all getting hungry." 'How is Kikyo still hungry she ate a table full of food right before the first round?'

"I guess that's okay." Kikyo said hesitantly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

'I think I'll go get something to eat, maybe that will get my mind off these images from Sakura.' Hinako thought miserably.

"Ms. Hinako, how are you today?" Kasumi asked as she noticed the little teacher walking toward the food court section of the fair.

"Oh Kasumi, Nabiki, What are you doing here, is Ranma here?" Ms. Hinako asked.

"We are here to watch the competition and get out of the house." Kasumi smiled, "And no, Ranma is not with us today." Kasumi finished causing Hinako's shoulders to slump a little.

'What was that about?' Nabiki thought as she raised an eyebrow at Hinako's visible disappointment and she wasn't the only one to pick up on it.

'Oh boy, guess she wants us too.' Kikyo thought.

'_What do you mean she wants us too?'_

'It looks like Hinako has become interested in you too.'

'_A-are you sure.' Ranma mentally stuttered._

'Pretty sure, she seems to be going out of her way to hang out with you lately.' Kikyo thought and in response felt a slight warmth coming from Ranma. 'If you were in control right now you would be bright red wouldn't you.'

'…_Probably.'_

'Opening up more is causing you problems isn't it?' Kikyo mentally giggled.

'_Yeah, well until I combined with you my imagination didn't show me images like this.' Ranma thought as he flashed one of the rather dirty thoughts that popped into his head from when he was snuggling with Hinako and Yuna._

'Hey, you can't blame me for that one. That one was definitely a male oriented fantasy…'

'_Meaning I can blame you for some of the others?'_

'…'

"Hey, you in there?" Nabiki asked as she waved her hand in front of Kikyo's face.

"Huh, oh sorry what is it?" Kikyo responded.

"I asked you what you wanted, you're next in line." Nabiki said.

"Oh sorry." Kikyo blushed.

"We're sitting over there, so once you got your food come on over." Nabiki pointed to a table where Kasumi was already sitting with Ms. Hinako.

'We need to work on talking without spacing out.' Kikyo thought as she ordered her food.

'_Agreed.'_

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, where did Saki go?" Roger asked as the volleyball game broke up.

"Um… not sure, I wasn't paying attention kinda distracted by that girl in the butt floss bathing suit and her generous assets." Orobas said as he looked around

"Yeah, she bounced a lot." Roger grinned.

Orobas noticed a guy walk by in a Speedo, "Uh oh. I forgot the beach also has guys wearing almost nothing." Orobas said.

"Why does that matter?" Roger asked.

"Are you forgetting who came with us, a hormonal perverted extremely aggressive teenage girl who is incredibly strong." Orobas frowned

"What's the worst she would do?" Roger questioned.

"Once a couple of college guys and there girlfriends teased her about having small breasts, she transformed into a monster with tentacles and well, did to them what tentacle monsters usually do to Japanese school girls." Orobas said causing Roger's face to pale. "She can be kinda vicious about some things and that was when she was ten."

"Crap, does she still do things like that?" Roger asked.

"Only if someone infers that she's a slut or something like that." Orobas said.

"Saki where are you?" Roger shouted as he ran down the beach and stopped when he saw her tackle a guy to the ground. "Gah what are you doing?" Roger shouted.

"Something wrong Rog?" Saki asked as she stood up and helped the person she knocked over up. "That was fourth down wasn't it." Saki said to the guy.

"Yeah" he grumped before handing her the football and walking over to his team.

"Something wrong Roger you gotta funny look on your face." Saki asked.

"Ah, no. Just a small misunderstanding is all." Roger blushed and walked away. 'Hey wait a minute, she doesn't have any transformations with tentacles. Where did Orobas go now?' Roger thought as he looked around the beach to see Orobas walking away with the girl from the volleyball game. 'He tricked me, and then he ditched me for the butt floss girl…well, can't say I wouldn't have done the same.'

1111111111111111111111111111111111

'Hmm, Nabiki's always complaining about the budget, so rather then order out I think I'll just cook food for daddy and Mr. Saotome.' Akane thought to herself as she began pulling out her personal spices that she ordered from that black market store in the mall. 'I think I'll make a stew.

"I'll try using this bonemeal that should help the flavor. Hmm Arsenic, I think they told me to just use small amounts of it. I think I'll use the chicken legs in the fridge as the meat. Hmm what's this, 'Dried Blood of the Damned' hmm that's an odd name for a spice, I think I'll just put a few spoonfuls in.

"This will be a great way for me to apologize to Daddy and Mr. Saotome, I really shouldn't have malleted them. They'll be so happy that they won't have to take care of dinner."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"So who are all these people?" Hinako asked as she looked at Kagome and her group.

"Not really sure we just met most of them ourselves, the only one we knew was Kikyo." Nabiki said.

"Oh, how are you related to the Tendo's" Hinako asked.

"We're not related, I've just been friends with Kasumi and Nabiki for a while, but I haven't been in the area until recently." Kikyo smiled.

"Do you know Ranma?" Hinako questioned.

"Yes, I know him." Kikyo responded, "Why do you ask?"

"I-um uh well, your clothes, that's it, you have the same clothes as Ranma." Hinako blushed causing Kikyo and Nabiki to raise an eyebrow at the little teacher.

"Oh her clothes got ruined when she got splashed with mud, so we let her borrow some of Ranma's clothes since they fit her better then our clothes." Kasumi smiled.

"You are in the competition as well." Kikyo said changing the subject.

"Yes, I haven't really actively practiced in a couple years, and wanted to see how much my skill had slipped.

"You did very well today." Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah, but you the Kagome girl and Reika were all amazing." Hinako smiled back. "Quite a few of the better ones were actually some of the delinquents from my classes."

"Not surprised about Reika, or Kisa. I use both of them as bodyguards or for bodyguard services when they are needed since they are both excellent fighters and marksmen, yet they don't have any of the need to prove themselves the best like all the other martial artists around here." Nabiki grinned.

"Why would you need bodyguards?" Hinako asked.

"People don't always want to pay debts they owe, some get violent. Kisa and Reika make sure they're the ones who visit the hospital rather then me or one of my collectors." Nabiki said.

"You sound like Yakuza." Hinako frowned.

"Yakuza are far more violent then I, I don't kneecap or kill anyone. Just make sure people pay their owed debts." Nabiki responded.

"And if someone can't pay?" Hinako asked.

"They get black listed, they can't bet, buy information, photos, or anything else until they pay their debt, and we tell those who buy from us not to share any information with or place bets for those on the list or they to become black listed." Nabiki said. "Besides with me here the Yakuza won't move in and since I don't touch drugs or prostitution our area is free of that sort of thing."

Sota sat listening in to their conversation, 'Hm, Grandpa better not bet against that lady again, or he could end up owing a lot of money.'

"Hey Sota what's wrong?" Rin asked as she nudged him.

"Nothing, why?" Sota answered.

"You've been kinda quiet and cranky today, just wondering why." Rin frowned.

"Have I been, sorry, didn't mean to be." Sota said.

"Yeah, you've been out of it the past week actually." Shippo said as he jumped out of Eri's lap and in front of Sota.

"He's right, you've been short tempered since you got that phone call from your girlfriend." Kohaku said.

"That's cause she broke up with me over the phone." Sota grumbled.

"Really." Rin exclaimed, "Er, uh I mean, I'm sorry Sota. Um uh if you need someone to talk to, that is I mean."

"What Rin's trying to say is if you talk we'll listen." Kohaku smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. It wasn't that serious or anything." Sota said.

"So, that's what's been bothering you." Kagome frowned as she ruffled her little brother's hair, "Don't let it get you."

"Kagome, you were listening?" Sota asked.

"Of course, I'm your big sister it's my job to annoy you." Kagome grinned.

"I thought it was the job of the little brother to annoy the big sister." Sota replied.

"Oh don't worry your quite good at that job." Kagome said.

"I- huh whoa, look at her go." Sota stared in shock as Kikyo began to shovel food into her mouth at extreme speeds.

"I did not believe it was possible to eat ones own body weight in food." Kanna said as she continued watching while everyone else turned away from the sight.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Here's the next chapter, sorry not much going on this chapter, All reviews are appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

A Third Chance at Life

WTF?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takashi and some companies I can't remember, I also do not own Shadow Hearts, I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the big delay between chapters, I haven't been writing much the last couple weeks and when I was it was for my other story since it seems to be the one more people like to see updated. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did you think of the other contestants today?" Kagome asked Kikyo as they finished eating.

"Some of them are quite talented, Reika, you, and I seem to be the three best, but Ms. Hinako and her students are all very good as well. There was also a strange sickly looking person who seems to be okay as well. The rest were all just average or horrible." Kikyo answered.

"So what do you think will be next?" Hinako asked.

"I think moving targets, I saw the robotics club setting stuff up with the archery club." Kagome responded.

"Mmm, some of these clubs can cook some great food." Kikyo smiled

"Speaking of food." Nabiki started.

"I wonder what Akane's making Daddy and Mr. Saotome." Kasumi sighed at the thought of a destroyed kitchen.

'_Better them then us.' Ranma thought._

'Agreed.' Kikyo thought back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"**I AM THE NEWLY CREATED GREAT DEMON ARSENIC CHICKEN, ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US."** A ten foot tall Chicken with emerald green feathers shouted as she launched eggs at Akane.

'You know, I think there was something wrong with the chicken I used to cook.' Akane thought as the eggs cracked open and little Demon Chicks grinned at her with razor sharp teeth under their beaks. "Eek run away." Akane shrieked.

"Daddy, Mr. Saotome, I need some help. Lunch is trying to eat me." Akane shouted.

"AGAIN?" Genma's sign read as Akane's shouting woke him up, "Tendo tell her to get Ranma to help her."

"Get Ranma to defeat your food." Soun called back as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate his hangover.

"Nabiki's making him do so stuff today he's not here, now get over here and help me I'm being mauled by baby arsenic chicks." Akane screamed as she whipped out her mallet and began squishing the chicks.

"**MY BABIES, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU PATHETIC MORTAL."** Arsenic Chicken shouted as she tackled Akane.

'Hmm, why does this chicken smell like garlic?'

Sigh "Come on Tendo, we better go save your daughter, if we don't well have to start from the beginning on Ranma marrying one of your other daughters." Genma's sign read as he stood up and headed for the stairs followed by Soun.

"Wow, that's messed up even for her." Soun said.

"**ALL YOU MORTALS SHALL DIE. TAKE AN EGG BOMB." **Arsenic Chicken screeched as she launched a huge egg at Soun and Genma that cracked upon impact and unleashed poisonous gas.

"Eek" Soun girlishly shrieked as he and Genma ran from the gas. "So any ideas?"

"Run for help." Genma signed.

"Great idea Saotome. Honey, Saotome and I are going out to get some help, keep your chicken friend entertained until then, bye." Soun shouted as he and Genma fled from the house towards the Nekohanten.

"Oh those jerks, and to think I went out of my way to cook for them." Akane grumbled as she ran out of the dojo Arsenic Chicken hot on her heals and several of the Arsenic chicks following their mother.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Will the contestants in the Archery tournament please come back to the archery course." an announcer called across the intercom.

"That's us, let's go." Kikyo said as she stood up.

"We will see you after the tournament." Nabiki said as she and Kasumi began walking to the stands with Kagome's friends and family.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Kagome smiled as she ran towards the field, Kikyo and Hinako shrugged before running after her.

After waiting a few minutes for the rest of the contestants to appear in which time Hinako shrunk back to her child form and Sakura awoke and was back to her usual energetic Ranma obsessed self the announcer began talking. "Welcome we have something special for you here thanks to our robotics club, instead of doing a battlebots type tournament they decided to help us with this."

"What in the world." Kikyo frowned as she noticed the field had been expanded to be wider and to go on farther and there were many strange looking robots with targets of varying sizes extended from their bodies as well as many normal looking targets.

"The field still has several stationary targets and those are following the same rules as before except now there is a fourth zone in which points are now quadrupled. So a bull's-eye in area one is worth ten points, area two twenty points, area three thirty points, and are four forty points. There are also targets that follow a set path this gives them an added difficulty so hitting a bull's-eye on one of those is worth an extra ten points and the section next to the bull's-eye is worth an extra nine points and it goes on like that.

"The robots have separate classes C, B, A, and S. C's give an extra twenty per bull's-eye, B's thirty extra, A's forty, S's give an extra hundred per bull's-eye as they have defense systems built in. So each ring away from the bull's-eye loses from the extra points loses two, three, four, or ten points depending on which one you're aiming for. So an S class in the fourth zone is worth a hundred and forty points if you can hit its bull's-eye."

"You each have one hundred arrows to score as many points as you can, each persons arrows have colored bands on it to let us now whose arrows belong to who since everyone will be firing on the same field at the same time."

"This is very weird." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I've never heard of a robotic archery contest." Hinako agreed.

"Well, I guess this should be interesting then." Kikyo replied.

'_Seriously though why can't I ever end up in a normal battle or contest.' Ranma thought._

'Maybe we just have bad luck?' Kikyo answered.

111111111111111111111111111111

"This is the weirdest thing our school has ever done." Eri said as she pet Shippo who was sprawled across her Yuka and Ayumi's laps again.

"Well everyone loved that the play after Kagome and Inuyasha messed it up so maybe they decided to do something weird too." Ayumi responded as she too absent mindedly stroked Shippo's fur.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, it's something different and should be a lot of fun to watch." Yuka answered as she scratched behind Shippo's ear.

"And by keeping it's rules unknown it becomes near impossible to cheat." Kohaku added.

"That's true, and probably the biggest reason on why it was done this way." Sota replied. "What do you think Rin?"

"Huh, Wha?" Rin muttered as she shot up, "Sorry I was nodding off, I had trouble getting to sleep last night."

"Here sit between me and Kohaku that way if you nod off you'll lean against one of us instead of falling over."

"Thanks Sota." Rin smiled as she sat down and leaned against Sota's arm and began to get some rest.

Nabiki grinned as she watched the going ons of the other group. 'Now how much of that is her being genuinely sleepy and how much of it was her wanting to cozy up to that kid. And what's with that other kid that's always laying across the high school girls.'

"Is something wrong Nabiki?" Kasumi asked as she noticed Nabiki watching their new friends.

"Nah, just found some things kind of odd and amusing is all. So are you enjoying your break today big sister?" Nabiki asked.

"Very much so I haven't had to cook or clean anything today, I got some interesting new recipes to try, met some new friends, and get to see an archery tournament. This has been a very good day so far."

11111111111111111111111111111111

'This sucks.' Roger thought dejectedly as he watched Saki play football in the sand and then turning over to where Orobas and the butt floss girl had disappeared.

Roger turned back to Saki playing football where she was hunched over getting ready to snap the ball to the guy behind her who was staring mesmerized by her ass.

"Hike" the guy said dazedly before he was given the ball and Saki moved forward to block, now free from the mesmerizing spell of her ass he looked around confused as to where he was, by the time he remembered though he had been tackled.

"What the hell was that?" Saki shouted annoyed. "Here you QB." she said to another guy before handing him the ball. "It's third and ten so get your butts in gear." Saki announced.

'God, there goes another one mesmerized by Saki's ass in a bikini.' Roger sighed. 'He wouldn't, oh my god he just did.' Roger thought in horror before the guy groped Saki and not just a little but the whole package.

"EEK" Saki squeaked as she jumped away from the pervert. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Saki shouted.

"Hey what's wrong, wearing something like that you're asking for it." The guy said as he looked at the skimpy two piece Saki put on so she could go swimming.

"Well then you must be asking for an ass kicking." Saki screamed as she jump kicked the pervert and then repeatedly began to pummel him and violently kicked him in his ribs, crotch, face, and his ass.

'You know I should stop her…but I really don't feel like trying to restrain her when she's like that.' Roger thought to himself as he watched the spectacle.

"Anyone else gonna grab my ass without my permission?" Saki glared after she kicked the pervert clear across the beach.

All the guys shook their head no.

"Good then lets finish playing football." Saki barked and all the guys quickly lined up.

'That girl scares the hell out of me.' Roger shivered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Lia any news?" Orobas asked the 'butt floss' girl as they lay against each other.

"There has been some problems in Nerima, but were not sure what, just that it has something to do with someone they didn't want to anger was accidentally attacked by a couple demons. No other new news, sorry I couldn't report to you sooner, but I didn't want to draw suspicion by leaving early or when I shouldn't have, only to let you know there was nothing to report." Lia responded.

"So long as you and the others are safe it's fine." Orobas smiled.

"Do you need to leave soon?" Lia asked.

"Probably later today, but I still have a few hours before Saki will want to head out." Orobas answered.

"Lia smiled and flicked out the lights again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"**DESTROY THEM MY CHILDREN. BWAHAHAHAHA" **Arsenic Chicken laughed as arsenic chicks were chasing people around the town.

Everyone not being chased glared at Akane including Tatewaki Kuno. "I may be delusional my fierce tigress, but even I know that couldn't be created just from using bad chicken in a stew."

"Who cook chicken in stew anyway?" Shampoo asked. "This smell of dark magic, right Great Grandmother?"

"Damn it, where is Saotome when you need him?" Mousse asked as he frantically swatted at an Arsenic chick that was climbing along his back.

"Anyone have any plans?" asked an unusually sane Kodachi Kuno, seeing Mr. Turtle run in fear from a chicken seemed to have shaken the psychotic gymnast.

"Why don't you just go kill the big one and then squish the little ones." Ryoga said as he wandered onto the scene and noticed what was going on.

"Good idea get to it." Genma signed before booting Ryoga out from their hiding space to the feet of Arsenic Chicken.

"Well if I could take Akane's cooking before, I can take it again… I hope."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

There's the chapter, sorry for the Arsenic Chicken goofiness, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. All reviews are appreciated.


End file.
